Hard Times
by SailorMoonForever
Summary: Teenage love.  Serena is going through some hard times...very hard times, can she survive alone?  R&R  Suck at Summaries, sorry.
1. Thanks, Darien

**Thanks, Darien**

"Wow, it sure is does look like it wants to rain out, I'd better head home," said the dark haired man to himself.

He was out for a walk, being that it was sunny out just 10 minutes ago, hoping to run into someone to talk to since his best, and only buddy, Andrew, went to Africa to visit his girlfriend. Darien didn't have very many friends being that he had just moved here a week ago. He got a job working at The Crown, an arcade/café, where he met Andrew, his boss, and they became buddies instantly. He sighed after no luck of finding anyone to talk to.

* * *

Not realizing the possible weather change, a young beautiful blonde was headed to meat her friends. While on her walk, she spotted a young guy that looked rather depressed. Having the kind heart she does, she decided to go and make conversation.

"Hi," the blonde said in a chipper tone. "My name is Mina."

Darien looked kinda startled, but quickly drifted back into reality. "Hi, I'm Darien. How are you?"

"I'm fine, how 'bout yourself?"

"I'm okay, I guess. I'm new here, just moved here a week ago."

"Oh, me too. It's actually kinda funny; I have four really good friends. We've been friends since like kindergarten and when my parents told me we were moving, I was heartbroken. Then all the other's parents decided to move here, some with business, some just cuz they wanted their daughters to be happy."

"That's really cool. I have four really good friends that lived with me back in California, but they're moving in with me after they get the rest of our stuff packed."

"When they move here you'll have to introduce them to me!" She said always willing to meet guys.

"Will do. So how old are you?"

"16, you?"

"16, do you know where you'll be going to school?" he asked.

"Yah, someplace called Franklin, you?"

"Same." Darien said as he felt a raindrop.

"Looks like it's about to-" Mina was cut off by an instant downpour. "I guess I should have brought an umbrella."

"Here," Darien pulled out his, "you can use it, and my place is just a block away. Wanna get out of this mess?" He offered.

"Thanks and sure."

Back at Darien's place:

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna change." He said soaked.

"Okay, I'd better call my friend, she's expecting me." She called back to him.

"Okay."

Mina pulled out her cell phone. As she was about to dial her friends number, the name 'Lita' flashed across the screen. She picked up.

"Hey, I was just about to call you."

"Oh, well I was just gonna say, tell the others I'll be late. It's really coming down out there." Her friend said over the phone.

"Yah, I'll call Amy, I got caught in it, and this guy invited me to get out of the mess. So I'm at his place." Mina kinda chuckled.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, been in town a week and already hittin' on guys." Lita laughed.

"Shut up, I don't even know him, and he's not my type. I like blonde haird, blue eyed boys."

"Yah, yah, yah, you know I was kidding girl. So I'll see you later?"

"Yah and I'll call the other girls. Bye-bye"

"Okay, bye."

Darien had come out after she hung up the phone. "So what were you doing walking around when it was about to storm?"

"I was going to meet my friends at The Crown for some lunch." She answered as she pulled out her phone again.

"I can drive you there; I have to go to work in a few minutes anyways." He answered. Mina noticed him in a casual Crown uniform.

"I didn't know you worked there?!" she said surprised, "That'd be great."

"Okay, let's go." He said grabbing his keys.

* * *

"Thanks for driving me again." Mina said as they neared The Crown

"No problem." Darien said parking.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yup, see ya."

After Mina got into the arcade and explained how Lita was gonna be late cuz of the rain and how she met Darien, her twin-like friend piped up.

She started to ask questions in a half hushed tone, "Is he cute, what color is his hair, what about his eyes…"

"Whoa, Serena, calm down." Mina interrupted. "You are always ogling over guys, and how many have you dated?"

"None, but-" She was cut off.

"Exactly, no buts about it." A raven haired girl said.

"You're always so cold Raye." The girl known as Serena snapped back.

"Why must you two always bicker?" asked a bluenette who poked her head over a book.

Serena started to answer, "hey, wh-"

"Can I help you ladies?" Approached a waiter with dark, ebony hair.

"Hey, Darien, how are you?" Mina asked.

"Oh, hey Mina, I'm good, how 'bout yourself?" Darien asked.

The girls' eyes widened when they saw the stunning 6'3" tall, muscular man. He wore a light blue shirt, which clung to his muscles. His eyes were like staring into a deep blue ocean, and his hair was so dark, it blended into the night sky.

"Girls this is Darien," Mina announced as she stood up. She pointed to each of the girls. "This is Serena, Ray, and Amy. Our other friend, Lita, hasn't shown up yet."

"How are you ladies," they all nodded, "Can I get you something."

They all ordered as they heard panting and a chime from the door.

"Sorry…I'm…late." Panted a brunette leaning over trying to catch her breath.

"And that would be Lita." Mina said pointing at the brunette.

"Hi, can I get you something?" Darien asked.

"Water…please." She panted.

"I'll be right back with your orders." Darien walked away toward the kitchen.

"That Darien?" Lita asked as she sat at the table.

"Yah," Mina answered.

"Come on Lita, even _Serena _got here before you." Raye said is a snobbish tone, pointing towards Serena with an evil look on her face.

"HEY RAYE, I WAS HERE BEFORE YOU TOO! In fact, I was the first one here, thank you very much." Serena reminded Raye as she stuck her tongue out at her.

They started to have their usual tongue war until Darien cleared his throat loudly that stopped them mid-spit.

He snickered, "Here's your orders." He placed four plates of food and five drinks in front of the girls.

"Thanks, Darien" The five of them said in unison as he walked off waving over his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading the first chapter, please let me know what you think, this is my first Fanfic, and I hope you enjoyed it. I'll upload the second chapter as soon as I get it written, I'm starting now.

Reviews always loved.

-SailorMoonForever


	2. That'll Be The Day

Chapter Two

That'll Be The Day

----------------

"I guess he has good friends moving in with him soon." Mina informed her friends.

"Really, that's cool." Raye said

"He sounds like us." Serena chuckled.

"That's true, we're friends, and will always be friends, no matter what comes our way!" Amy announced.

"YAH!" they all shouted at once, making everyone in the cafe look at them.

"You guys mind keeping it down over here," Darien joked as he came to pick up the empty plates.

"I guess," Serena sighed a joking sigh as he cleared her plate, "Why thank you kind sir," She joked.  
"No problem Ma'am." Darien said in a slight bow, the six laughed and Darien walked away.

"Hey, we should see if Darien wants to hang out with us later. He just moved here so I can't imagine he has too many friends." Mina informed her friends.

"That sounds like a plan, I'll go ask him." Serena volunteered. She walked up to the counter where Darien was standing and started a conversation with him. "Hey, how are you?"

"Fine how 'bout yourself?" Darien said sweetly.

"Fine." She heard a ding from the door.

"I'll be right back," Darien said walking towards the incoming group.

"Okay." She said waiting patiently.

"Sorry, so did you want to add something to your order?" He asked.

"Oh, no. The girls and I were wondering if you wanted to hang with us or something." She offered.

"Sure, sounds great." He said.

"Sweet, I'll have to talk to the girls and find out when and where, I'll get back to you later, k?" she said excitedly, getting up from the counter.

"Sounds good, see you later." She pranced away from the counter with a giant grin on her face.

As she approached the table, as well as an obnoxious voice, "what'd you do, ask him out or something Serena?" Raye said with a sarcastic tone.

"NO, he agreed to hang out with us. We just need to pick a time and place. What do you guys think?" She asked.

"How about we invite him to the fair this Saturday at...uhhhhh...noon!" Lita said almost at a yell.

"Sounds good." the other four said in unison.

"I'll go let him know, be right back." Serena said prancing back to the counter. "What are you doing Saturday at about noon?" She asked tilting her head awaiting his answer.

"Uhhh, I can't." He said running his hand through his black hair.

"What's wrong, why not?" Serena said looking sad.

"Nothing personal, but my best friends from my hometown are moving in this Saturday. What about Sunday?" He explained.

"Oh, that's cool, maybe they can come with us. We were planning on going to the fair, how's that sound?" She informed.

"Sounds cool, see you there at noon. You guys can meet up at my house, Mina knows where it is." He waved.

"K, see ya." She waved back.

She approached her friends again and said, "He's busy on Saturday, his friends moving in, but we'll do it Sunday at noon, sound good?"

"Yah." They all said.

"We're meeting at his house, Mina you remember where that is?" She questioned, Mina nodded."Oh, and his friends will be coming too." She remembered.

"Okay." They all said excitedly.

----------------

As Saturday rolled around, Darien's friends arrived.

"Hey, how you guys doin', haven't seen you guys in a while." He welcomed.

"Great, meet any pretty ladies yet?" His brown-haired friend chuckled as he elbowed him.

"Well Zac, I've met five people of the female persuasion the other day if that's what you mean." He joked back. "we're actually going to the fair with them tomorrow, you guys coming?"

"Of course, we're always up for meeting new people, especially girls." Zac said. The other three friends nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan." They all said in agreement.

"So what do these girls look like Darien?" asked a dirty blonde.

"Well Josh, since you are such a ladies man, two of them look like twins, both with blue eyes and blonde hair. One's eyes are more blue than the others though. One has short blue hair, one with medium length brown hair, and the last with long black hair." He offered as he put some stuff away in the kitchen.

"I can't wait to meet them," The man known as Josh said.

"Yah, are they at least nice, I mean they aren't a bunch of high schoolers who are trying to hook up with some good looking guys are they?" asked a concerned boy with brown hair slightly longer than the average males.

"They didn't seem like that, they actually seemed like they could care less about dating at the time." Darien said reassuring Kevin. Kevin was his best friend, they were closer than the others were.

"At least that's five less girls you'll have hanging all over you, huh, Darien." Said a curly brown haired boy.

"Yah, you got that right Stephen. That's a relief. Maybe other people in this city are like that...hopefully." Darien said, knowing it wasn't gonna happen.

"Yah right Darien, you know it'd be too good to be true." Stephen had said.

"I know." Darien gave a kind of a sigh.

"It's never gonna be peaceful, maybe you'll just start telling people to back off with your fist." Josh joked.

"Yah," They all laughed at once.

_That'll be the day, the day when people won't be draped all over me for my looks, _Darien sighed. _ I just want one girl who will look past my outer shell..._


	3. Painful Memories

Chapter Three

Painful Memories

----------------

As Sunday came all too soon, the girls met up at Mina's, then walked to Darien's house. They rang the doorbell and waited patiently. They were dressed for a day of fun. Serena, Mina's practical twin, wore her hair in a weird design, up in two buns at the side of her head, with the extra hair draped from the buns. She wore a coral blue tank top that showed off her stomach ever so slightly and jean shorts. Amy, the bluenette, wore her hair down, not that she could wear it much differently, since it was so short. She wore a crimson red t-shirt and a matching skirt. Raye had curled her raven black hair which made it go just above her waist. She wore a pink t-shirt that had a heart with 'live, laugh, love' written on a banner running across the heart and a white skirt that went just above her knees. Lita, the brunette, wore her hair in a ponytail showing off her beautiful rose earrings. She wore a white shirt with a rose that matched her earrings and jean shorts that matched Serena's. Mina wore her hair in a ponytail like Lita's. She had on a light purple tank with a matching skirt.

When Darien answered the door, he was stopped in his tracks at the site of the girls. After a moment, he realized that he was staring and that all five of the girls were blushing. He found himself staring at one particular girl, which happened to be the stunningly beautiful Serena. Darien wasn't ready; he only had on his bottoms, showing off his masculine upper-body.

"Uh, come in and make yourselves comfortable, we'll be out in a few." Darien said as he opened the door wider.

The girls got comfortable on the couch and waited for Darien to be out of ear reach.

"He was staring at you Serena," Raye teased.

"No...He was...staring at all of us," She tried to cover up.

"Sure, what ever you say Ms. Denial." Lita joked.

Darien walked in with his friends and introduced them.

"These are my friends," Darien pointed.

"I'm Zac," said a brown haired boy.

"I'm Josh," said a dirty blonde.

"I'm Kevin," said a boy with brown hair, slightly longer then Zac's.

"And I'm Stephen," said the boy with short curly brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Serena," she introduced holding out her hand.

"Raye."

"Amy."

"Lita."

"And Mina." The girls followed her lead.

They all got acquainted and left for the fair. It wasn't that far, so they decided to walk, making conversation as they walked.

"You girls look very nice." Kevin offered.

"Thank you," they all said in unison, giggling.

"You don't look too bad yourselves," Serena replied.

"Thank you," all the men said.

"What brings you guys here?" asked Amy.

"Just wanted to get away from...everything." Stephen said hesitantly.

"Oh," Amy said hinting a kind of sadness in his voice.

A weird silence kinda fell on the group.

----------------

Once they arrived at the fair they were in two lines, a girl next to a guy, walking down the street. When they got a map and realized how big the place was, Lita spoke up.

"Why don't we break up into groups, that way we can cover the whole park. We can go with the person we were walking next to on the way here." She suggested.

"Sounds good with me," Raye had said. The others shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Good, we'll meet up in the center here in about an hour." Serena said pointing to a map.

They split off into their groups in a weird kinda silence, Raye going with Kevin, Mina with Josh, Amy with Stephen, Lita with Zac, and Serena with Darien.

----------------

'Raye and Kevin'

"So where did you live?" Raye asked breaking the silence they left the group in.

"We lived here in Michigan, just up in the Upper Peninsula." Kevin said looking at the different rides. "What about you, Darien said the five of you moved here not long ago."

"We all lived in California. We've been friends since kindergarten and all of our parents decided to move here when Mina's dad was transferred here for work." Raye replied.

"Wow, you five must be close if you all moved here to keep your friendship with one another."

"Yah, we are. We're like sisters." Raye laughed.

"You seem like a nice girl, got a boyfriend?" He asked surprising himself with the question he just asked.

"What, no, we just moved here, remember? But I did have one my freshman year of high school, but it didn't work out. Haven't had one since," She shrugged, she added, "no time. What about you?"

"Nah, I had one too, but she ended up dating me to get to know Darien. Girls are falling for him but he hates it, he just wants to find the girl that likes him for him, not his looks." He said with a hit of sadness and compaction for his friend in his voice.

"Yah, that's how Serena feels. We do fight a lot, but we're best friends, she's never had a date, just a lot of stuck up jocks falling for her." Raye said with the same hint of sadness and compaction in her voice.

----------------

'Mina and Josh'

"So how long have you known the other girls?" Josh asked after five minutes of painful silence.

"Since about kindergarten, how 'bout you and the guys?" She asked in reply.

"For about three years now, we're really close." Josh answered.

"Where'd you meet?"

"At an orphanage actually. None of us had our parents; they either died or left us." He replied with sadness.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said kicking herself for asking.

"No, its ok, we've all grown to accept it. It's kinda funny actually. One night after being there a year together, we decided to run away from the orphanage. Darien, Zac, and Kevin's parents died, and left them a fortune, so we decided to go live on our own. We ran away and got a house. And then decided to move around and here we are." He told the tale.

"That's kinda evil of you." She snickered.

Josh just shrugged his shoulders and laughed with her. "The five of you seem really close."

"Yah," Mina replied. "If it weren't for Serena, I don't know what we'd do, maybe something like kill each other." Mina laughed as she remembered the day they met. "Amy and Raye were fighting about who spilt the milk, and Lita and I were debating who had the best lunch. There were five of us at a table, and Serena broke into our fights. 'I spilt the milk, and I have the best lunch' she butted in and sat down. We all just kinda looked at her and laughed. We became quick friends after that." Mina told her story.

_They all seem to be really close to Serena, just like the guys and I are close to Darien. _Josh thought to himself. "Value your friendship." He said almost in a whisper.

----------------

'Amy and Stephen'

"I really like your hair," Stephen said admiring it.

"Thank you, I love yours too, I love curly." She smiled back.

"And I love blue." He said back to her.

"So do any of you have a girlfriend?" She asked kinda shyly.

"Nah, Darien's kinda a girl magnet, but he hasn't found the girl of his dreams yet, and as for the rest of us, well we're just trying to make sure no one hurts our friend." He said tensing up.

"Yah, that's how the girls fell about Serena. We notice guys staring at her all the time, she doesn't seem to realize, but we do. She's just so clueless sometimes. She once rejected a guy for a date freshman year, and he punched her and almost gave her a concussion." Amy said getting sad and angry at the same time at the thought of that guy.

"You all seem to value your friendship with her." He said trying to relax her.

"We are, we value our friendship very much." She said, looking happy again.

"Good."

----------------

'Lita and Zac'

"How'd you guys meet?" asked Zac.

"Well the short story is that I was in a fight with Mina and Raye was in a fight with Amy. We were fighting at the same time, when Serena walked up, said something about Amy and Raye's fight then about our fight, sat down and started eating. The four of us looked at each other, then started cracking up laughing." Lita reminisced.

"That's nice. You all seem really nice, and close." Zac replied.

"We are, very very close. Especially since an incident we had Freshman year." Lita said.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?" Zac asked curiously.

"Well Serena always has guys ogling her, and she doesn't realize it. When one asked her out, she simply and nicely replied no. When she said this he threw her into lockers, punching and kicking her. We've all been really protective of her since then. Especially since we don't' know who it was. She didn't know either. She was opening her locker when he asked, she glanced at him, not paying attention to his features, and said that she didn't know him well enough, maybe they could get to know each other and try, next thing she knew, we were all kneeling around her." Lita tensed up at the thought of that bastard. "He's lucky she didn't know who he was, or he'd be sorry." Lita was making a fist now.

"I'm sorry. I hate it when people think that a person will say yes to a date based on looks." Zac said.

"Yah jerks." Lita said with intense passion.

----------------

'Serena and Darien'

"So tell me about yourself." Serena told him.

"Well I turned 16 about six months ago. I'm a junior in high school. I like to hang out with my friends. My parents died about four years ago, and I was sent to an orphanage where I met the guys." Darien said sadly. _Wait, did I really just tell her that, I haven't told that to anyone but the guys. _He thought. _I guess I trust her more than anyone else I've talked too._ "How bout you?"

"Well first I'm sorry about your parents. I'm 16 as well, I'm a junior as well, and I like to hang out with my friends as well. I don't like my parents, they're too over protective. The girls and I plan on getting a house of our own soon. And I hate guys." She said. Darien stopped in his tracks as he heard what she said.

"What do you mean you hate guys?" He asked, now walking again.

"Well guys just want to get in girls pants. They don't care about a girl's personality, just their looks. I was cursed with good looks so guys are always ogling me. My friends don't think I notice, but that's just cuz I ignore them, but I really do I get a weird feeling every time a guy is ogling me, ever since I had a...never mind." She said tensing up.

"Well correction. Most guys want to, not all do. And what did you have?" he noticed her tensing, so he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well this guy liked my appearance and asked me out. I looked...well more glanced at him, realizing I didn't even know his name, I simply said 'I'm sorry, but I don't even know your name. Maybe if we get to know more about each other, we can go out.' Well he didn't like rejection so I guess he started to beat me. Kicking and punching me. Next thing I knew, my friends were all around me screaming 'call 911' and 'are you okay, Serena' and whatnot." She said, they had now stopped and sat on a bench near their meeting place.

"I'm so sorry Serena." Darien said, noticing she hadn't looked at him since she started. He looked into her eyes, they were full of tears, "Oh Serena, you didn't need to tell me, I'm sorry I pushed."  
"No, it's ok, I just haven't told anyone before, so it's just kinda hard."  
"I understand." He was about to hug her when he thought about it, "Do you want a hug?" He offered, better safe then sorry.

She leaned into his open arms now fully crying.

He stroked her back softly whispering "Everything'll be okay."

"Thanks, Darien. It's just a memory, but a painful one." She said calming down.


	4. A 'Get To Know You' Date

Chapter Four

'Get To Know You' Date

----------------

They'd been sitting on the bench a good thirty minutes already. Serena was finally starting to calm down. As they sat there, Darien felt something in the pit of his stomach. There were sitting on a bench, Serena was just kinda staring straight in front of her, Darien was trying to figure out what the feeling was. _It feels like anger, but it's stronger then I've ever felt before. Yah, I'm gonna be angry, someone hurt one of my potential friends, but this feels like a strong pit of 'I'm gonna kill that bastard' feeling..._

He spoke, without even realizing what he was saying, "It's okay, Serena," she looked up at him, "he...no, no one will ever hurt you again.

She stared at him for a minute, she could since a hint of anger in his voice. He glanced down at here, taking in her beautiful cerulean eyes, they were pouring into his midnight blue ones. She gave him another quick hug, and murmured, "thanks, Darien."

"Let's go see if there are any good rides before we meet up with the others." Serena said, with more of a chipper tone. _Wow, saying that to him really made me feel comfortable. I thought I'd never be able to tell that to a guy, but I said it to him with no problem. It's nice to have a guy friend to talk to. _She thought to herself, pulling Darien off the bench.

He had pushed aside the anger and walked with her to a tilt-a-whirl.

After a few more rides, Darien looked at his watch..."Shit, we're late." He paniced and looked at Serena's calm face.

She shrugged, "Who cares, my friends are so used to me being late by now, they expect it. They tell me times to meet them fifteen minutes earlier then the actual time just so I'll get there on time." She giggled as they walked to meet the others.

They finally strolled up to where the other eight teenagers waited, Serena giggling at a joke he just told her.

"Took you two long enough," Raye shot with out a thought.

"Well what do you expect, I'm always late," Serena replied, not really caring.

As they decided the fair wasn't that exciting, they decided to show Darien's friends around. That is until they heard Serena's stomach grumble as they left the fair. They all started laughing, Serena as well with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Sorry guys, guess I'm a little hungry."

"It's okay, I'm getting hungry myself too," Kevin informed.

"You're always hungry, dude." Darien teased.

"Yah, well who cares, I want food. Where is it you work again, isn't it some sort of diner or something?" He asked as his stomach immitated Serena's.

"Yah, a cafe, let's head over there." Darien said.

"Yah," they all shouted.

----------------

Serena was straggling at the back of the pack. She was watching her friends. Just like they were protective of her, she was protective of them. She looked at each one, and who they were talking with. _I think they're in good hands, but I'll either have to talk with Darien about all of them, or I'll have to talk to each individually...that'll work, individually. _She thought to herself.

Darien looked back at her. He could tell that she was planning something. _Girls._ He thought to himself. _Maybe she's planning on hooking her friends up or something...I'll never know, letalone understand what goes on in a girls mind. _He thought as he spotted The Crown.

"Hey Darien, looks like you draw quite a crowd." Not knowing that the guys were Dariens closest friends from up north.

"Ha, yah right...No I just didn't get to tell you before you left that I had friends coming to live here." Darien said leading the other nine to the counter. They weren't friends for that long, but they got pretty close.

"Oh, I see," Andrew got a smirc on his face, "And what's your excuse for the five pretty ladies." Andrew asked in sort of a hushed tone.

"I met one the day you left, and she introduced me to her friends, stop thinking like I'm some sorta player or something man, I don't do that." Thinking of what Serena told him earlier._ Especially after that._

"You know I was just kiddin."

"Yah, So I'll introduce you," Darien said after that a little louder.

As they all got acquainted, a boy with beautiful brown hair, and brown eyes as well. Raye heard a gasp escape from Serena's lips. Raye had to giggle. She also had to admit that he wasn't that bad looking. She couldn't help but wonder why Serena gasped, she didn't go for the double brown color. She prefered differently colored hair and eyes. This made her ponder. She wondered as-

"RAYE," Serena yelled to her. Raye realized she had been doing that for a few minutes. She clicked back into reality.

"Oh, sorry, just daydreaming," she lied, "I'm gonna go play a game," Raye said, eyeing Serena to come with her.

"Oh," She got the hint. "That sounds like fun, I wanna play something too." She made an excuse to see what was wrong with Raye.

Once they were out of ear reach, Serena spoke up. "What's up Raye, I know you better then that. You weren't daydreaming."

"No, I was just thinking of," She paused, "guys I guess."

"What do you mean, you know you'll meet the guy of your dreams one day." Serena reassured.

"No, I know, that's not what I meant, hell, I don't even know what I meant." Raye said in a laughing matter.

"Oh, goof-ball."

"Oh, meatball," Raye mimicked.

"WHAT? Don't tell me you're gonna start with that again." Serena said pleading.

"Well I think the name suits you...or should I say your hair perfectly." The boy that had just walked in was playing a game behind where the girls were.

"HEY, you don't even know me, okay, you have no right to make fun of me jackass." Serena snapped.

"Dude, jump to assumptions much, if you get to know me, I'm really a nice guy." He said reassuring her. "My name is Jarrett." He said in a bow.

_Weirdo, but hey, maybe he's right. _"Fine, my name is Serena." She replied.

"And you are?" He said indicating Raye.

"Raye," she answered for herself. _He is kinda cute._

"So would you allow me to get to know you. I don't believe it's polite to just ask a girl you just met out on a date. I like to ask them on a 'get to know you' outting." He said politely.

_He's so sweet. Not like that insensitive jackass who- _She dismissed the thought. "Sounds like fun, when and where?" She asked after looking at Raye, who gave an approving nod.

"Whenever you want." Jarrett replied.

"Uhhhh, how bout," she paused to think. "tomorrow evening, after school, maybe 7. We can meet here."

"Sounds good to me," He replied. "See you tomorrow, bye Raye."

"Bye," the two girls replied in unison.

"So how do you like him Serena?" Raye asked.

"He's okay, you know I don't go for the double hair and eyes thing, but he seems really sweet. And I don't really care if he's the cutest guy i've ever laid eyes on, you know." Serena informed.

"He seems good," Raye lied, she was really worried about this guy. _I'll have to keep an eye on them. _"You just know that if you need to talk to someone, we're all here for you, especially me, Serena. And you know how to take care of yourself."

"Yah, yah, yah. Raye, I'm 16." She snapped back, seeing a depressed look on her bestfriends face. "I mean, I know you're just looking out for me after what happened."

"Yah, I know. I guess I'm just over protected of you, like your mother." The two girls started laughing.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Mina poked her head around the crane game along with Amy and Lita.

Before Serena could say anything, Raye peeped up, "Our little Serena has a 'date' tomorrow." She said in a baby voice.

"Awww, she's all grown up." Lita joined in.

"Hey, stop, it's not even a date guys. He just wants to get to know me, that's all. He's so sweet, nothing like-" She was cut off when she saw the guys come up to them.

"Hey, what's going on over here, we missin all the fun?" Zac said in humerous matter.

"No, let's get going, we do all have school tomorrow." Amy informed.

"True," They all agreed.

They said their goodbyes, and promised to meet up tomorrow at lunch.


	5. The First Day Of School And Detention

Chapter Five

The First Day Of School...And Detention

----------------

Serena woke up early...for once...to get ready. _I wonder if Jarrett will be in any of my classes. Oh, what about Darien and his friends, and my friends of course. That'd be cool if we all were in class together, but it won't happen, just dreaming. _She got up to get dressed and ready for school. She made her way downstairs to eat. After she decided to go by Mina's since she was always late back in California. She rang the door bell to find out that she went to escort one of their friends to school. _ Josh. I'll bet almost anything that she is trying to get with him...I'd better talk to these guys soon! _She thought to herself as she pulled out her cell.

She dialed Mina's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Serena? What's up, I didn't expect to see or hear from you until school." Mina joked.

"That wasn't nice," Serena giggled. "Let me guess...Josh."  
"Who told you?"  
"I went to go get you, and you're mom said you were gonna escort a new student to school." Serena snickered.

"Yah, well guess what."

"What"

"Go around the corner."

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Fine." Serena did as told, and found Mina. "Okay, I did as told and I see your clone." Serena giggled and hung up her phone.

"Let's go get the guys. The other girls are meeting us there." Mina informed.

"You think of everything don't you."

"Yah. You know Serena, I really like Josh." Mina admitted.

"I can tell, you know that you can talk to me about anything, and I'm always here for you."

"Yah, I know, same here. Now lets go."

The girls met up in front of the guys house. They all walked to school laughing and predicting the days events. They all went their separate ways as they reached the school.

----------------

Serena was in one of her classes when she heard the teacher call out a familiar name.

"Jarrett S." The teacher called out.

"Here." He replied.

_I can't believe that he's in my class! _Serena thought to herself.

"Serena T." The teacher called out.

"Here." She said looking at Jarrett. She noticed him looking at her as well.

"Okay, until I get the whole name thing down, you will be sitting alphabetically by last name." The teacher announced.

"We get to sit next to each other it seems." Jarrett laughed.

"Maybe we won't need that 'get to know you' date tonight." Serena laughed silently until the teacher slammed her hand on Serena's desk.

"What's that, you want a detention already, okay, you got it. I'll be seeing you later...Serena" She said as she walked away.

Serena just slumped on her desk, she was used to getting detentions, this was nothing new to her.

----------------

After class Jarrett apologized and they went to their next class. This class passed without incident as she kept quiet and ignored EVERYTHING the teacher said. Lunch time rolled around and the ten juniors met up for lunch. The girls meeting first, and then meeting the guys.   
"Jarrett is in my History class." Serena said as they made their way to meet up with the guys.

"REALY?" They all said stopping.

"Yah, is there something wrong with that?" Serena said a little shocked.

"No, it just seems unlikely that you'd have a class together." Amy clarified.

"I guess so...guess what's not news though." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"What," They all looked a little confused at what the blonde meant.

"I already got a detention!" She shouted

They all fell, "and you're proud of this?" Lita joked.

"No, hey, look, there's the guys." She ran over to them. Even though they had just met the guys, Serena felt like they were really close. They all ran up to them.

"So why were you so zoned out in Ms. Rosner's class, Serena?" Darien asked curiously.

"How do you know who my math teacher is?" She paused. "And how did you know I was zoned out?"

"I'm in your class, smart one." He replied, thinking she knew.

"REALY!?!?!?" She said in astonishment. "I was seriously ignoring EVERYTHING she said, except for my name when she called it."

"I guess so, especially since i sit right next to you." he laughed.

"You two have a class together too?" Amy was in total shock. _Serena in two classes with people she knows, this was usually a 'once in a blue moon' occurrence._

"You got lucky girl." Raye said.

"Sweet, now I have someone to copy off of in two classes." She said sarcastically.

"Jarrett sits next to you too?" Mina was surprised.

"Oh, I thought I said that, yah he does, his last name starts with an S." She replied feeling stupid.

"Well can we go get food now, I'm hungry." Darien said as his stomach groaned.

They laughed and walked away.

----------------

School was over now, and Serena was sitting in detention. _I'm really lucky, I get two really great guys in two of my classes, and I guess I'm lucky when I have Study Hall with all the guys._ Serena thought while waiting for detention to get out.

...RING...

The bell rang and Serena shot out like a bullet. She went home to get her parents to sign the stuff she needed to get signed and then decided to get dinner. She wanted to talk to Raye before heading to the Crown for her 'date' with Jarrett.

----------------


	6. The 'Date'

Chapter Six

The 'Date'

----------------

When Serena finally got to Raye's, she couldn't find her. Serena decided to look around the new temple for her friend. She wasn't in her room, not in the kitchen, no one was in the bathroom. Finally Serena checked the place where Raye did her fire readings. She overheard Raye.

"Please tell me if this guy proposes a threat to Serena, or anyone." Raye asked the fire.

"What are you talking about, Raye." Serena broke in. "You think he's dangerous?"

"Serena?" She said with a questioning tone. "Oh, no, I just wanted to be sure that he's good. You know how we all worry." She reminded.

"Well I think I'll be fine, thanks a lot Raye." Serena walked off steamed at Raye.

"Serena," Raye tried to stop, but Serena ignored her and kept walking.

"She thinks that I can't help myself, they all think that just because of that guy, I can't do anything for myself, well they're wrong." Serena stormed off.

----------------

When she finally reached the Crown, Jarrett was already there waiting for her.

"Hey, what's wrong Serena?" He asked with deep concern.

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine now." She lied.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yah, so what o you wanna do?" She said.

"Well we can stay here, order some food and just talk." He suggested.

"Sounds good. Wanna sit at a table or the counter?" He asked.

"Uh...table." She said.

They made their way to the table and started talking.

----------------

After about an hour of talking about interests and classes and such, they got on the topic of sports. Serena's favorite. She was very passionate about her favorite sport.

"I love football, baseball, soccer, basketball, and golf. Do you like any sports." Jarret responded to her question.

"Yah, I like NASCAR. I have a need for speed." She giggled.

"Oh, I never got the point of that. It's just cars going around in circles." He argued.

"NO, NO, NO!!! Some times they run on a curved triangle and road courses." She explained and laughed. "But seriously, there's much more to it, there's banking, mileage, worrying about having enough gas to make it to the win."

"Oh, I guess that makes since-" He was cut off.

"And the most important part is the points." She finished.

"Yah, I just never really got into it."

"Oh well. Anyways, I should get going, I still have some homework to finish. It was great talking to you, we should talk some more. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you."

Serena walked out the door, leaving him at the table.

_Crap, I didn't know she was into NASCAR so much. I probably totally blew my chance to be with her. We didn't even have that much in common!! Argggg_. He thought watching the blonde beauty walking out the door.

----------------

While on her way home, Serena started thinking about her 'date.' _Well the most important thing, my favorite sport he hates! How the hell can that work? We have almost nothing in common, we'll be more apt to argue all the time. Well maybe if I get to know him some more. I just don't think it'll work out with us. I couldn't even tell him what happened to me, it just felt wrong when I was with him...not like-_THUD. She had tripped on the sidewalk and landed in Darien's arms.

"Whoa, there. Lost in deep thought I see." Darien said as he saved her from a painful face plant into the cement.

"Yah, sorry, and thanks." She said, clearing her head.

"So what are you so lost in thought about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just my 'date' thing with Jarrett and Raye." She responded.

"Huh, you were on a 'date' thing with both?" He said looking confused.

"No, I went to Raye's before I went to the Crown, and I overheard her asking if Jarrett will cause any harm to me or anyone. And then I just stormed off. Then my at my 'date' Jarrett said that he hates NASCAR. And it may seem dumb, I don't date a guy who can't stand NASCAR...as stupid as that may sound." She giggled.

"Well, first off, I can understand where Raye is coming from. I mean good friends like the four you have are hard to come by you know."

"Yah, I guess you're right. I'll apologize to her tomorrow at school. Thanks Darien."

"No Problem, and I'm sorry that things didn't work out with Jarrett. Want me to walk you home?" He offered, hoping to comfort her.

"Sure, thanks a lot Darien."

"So what's up with you, other then that?" He asked making conversation.

"Not much, just thinking a lot about guys lately. How much I want to be able to just run to the one I love and cry in their arms. You know what I mean?"

"Yah, me too. I've been thinking if I'll ever find the girl of my dreams." They both sighed. "So what kind of music do you listen too anyways?"

"Weird combination, but pop and country, you?"  
"Same here." He thought, "So you like NASCAR?"  
"Yah, do you?"

"Yah, I've liked it since I can remember."

"That's cool. Let me guess, you're one of those jerks who hates Jeff Gordon."  
"Actually no, he's my favorite driver." He said matter-of-factly.

"REALLY!?!?! Mine too!"

"That's cool"  
They got talking about anything and everything under the sun. Realizing they have a lot in common. Before they knew it, they were standing in front of Serena's house.

"Wow, here already." Serena realized.

"Time flies wen you're having fun." Darien said and they laughed.

"Yup, well I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course, want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Sure, see you then." Serena said very excited and got up on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

"Uh...bye." He said waving. _Did she just kiss me? I felt like a jolt of something when she did. I wonder if she felt it too...or did she just do something to me? _He thought as he walked away. _I guess I've really been thinking about the girl of my dreams...but I don't need to anymore, I think I've found her._

----------------

Serena arrived in her room. _I KISSED HIM?!?! WHAT WAS I THINKING...WE JUST MET A FEW DAYS AGO!!!_ _Well I do really feel close to him, almost like we're best friends. BUT YOU DON'T KISS YOUR BEST FRIEND ON THE CHEEK! _She argued with herself as she got ready for bed. _But what what that jolt? It almost felt shocking...But anyways, what am I gonna do about Jarrett. I'll have to talk to him tomorrow, maybe we can get to know each other even better. _She laid down and thought some more. _I guess I really am thinking about guys lately. But I don't think I need to anymore, I think I found the perfect guy._


	7. Do You Like Her?

Chapter Seven

Do You Like Her

----------------

Serena woke up to her annoying little brother telling her that Darien was here to walk her to school. _SHIT..._"I'll be down in a minute." She shouted to Sammy. She got dressed and ran down the stairs, tripping and falling down the last half of them. "Owww!" Her family ran over to Serena to see if she was okay, but she wasn't. She had hurt her arm and couldn't move it without pain.

No one noticed that Darien was off in the other room, holding his arm in pain as well. _Why does my arm hurt like hell, I didn't even do anything, it's the ditzy blonde that fell down the stairs that should be hurting. _He thought as he hid the emotion from his face. He quickly brushed off the pain feeling and started feeling sorry for his friend that just fell down the stairs.

"She needs to go to the hospital, I think her arm is broken." Serena's father, Ken, had said.

"Oh, Serena are you okay?" Darien asked with deep concern.

"Yah, I think I'll be okay. You should go to school, or you'll be late." She said reassuringly.

"No, I'll go with-"  
"No, go, I'll need someone to tell my friends why I'm not there." She tried to laugh, but it only caused her pain.

"Okay, I'll come by after school to see how you're feeling, okay?" He said

"Okay, fine, be stubborned." Serena said, but Darien frowned. "I'm kidding you moron. See you later."

"Bye, feel better." He said waving.

Darien was walking to school and saw the girls ahead of him and decided to tell them now.

"Hey girls." he called from behind.

"Hey, how are you?" Lita asked.

"I'm okay, but Serena isn't." Darien said.

"WHAT, WHAT'S WRONG WITH SERENA????" Mina shouted.

"She'll be fine. She just fell down the stairs this morning and her parents think she broke her arm." Darien explained.

"Oh, we should go over there." Lita said starting to head in the other direction.

"No, she told me to go and her parents just left to take her to the hospital."

"Oh, then I guess we can't do anything, this sucks. Now we can't find out how her 'date' went last night." Amy said.

"Like she'll want to tell me." Raye said as she started walking away.

"What, what do you mean?" Lita asked with concern. "You are closer to her then any of us."

"Yah, well I was doing a fire reading on Jarrett when Serena walked in. She heard and I explained...well trying to explain. She just walked out." Raye sighed.

"Well Raye, I'm sure everything will be fine with you two." Amy assured.

"Yah, as a matter of fact, I know she is fine with you. I ran into her yesterday after her 'date' and she was talking about that. She said that she was gonna apologize this morning." Darien said.

"Really, you not just making stuff up are you?" Raye asked

"No, she really was."

"Did she say anything to you about Jarrett." Lita asked.

"Yah, something about them not having much in common, and that he hates NASCAR so she doesn't think it'll work with them two." Darien explained.

"Oh, that's our Serena." Mina joked.

"Yup, if he don't like NASCAR, he's shit-outta-luck." Raye said, as they all burst into laugh.

"Yah, that's right. So Darien, if you ever want to date our Serena, you better like NASCAR, and should like Jeff Gordon." Mina said elbowing him in the gut.

"Yah, I know, we talked last night. He's my favorite driver!" He said matter-o-factly.

"So do you guys have a lot in common?" Asked Amy.

"Yah, actually we do." He said not thinking what the four girls

They finally got to school and the girls went to the direction of Raye's locker, and Darien went to find his buddies.

----------------

When the girls arrive at Raye's locker, the start discussing what they just heard from Darien.

"They need to go out." Mina said bluntly.

"Yah, he's perfect. He always cares for her and even seem really sad this morning when he was telling us about what happened to her." Lita agreed.

"Yah, and I think when we were at the fair the other day, I saw them on a bench, she was crying and they were hugging." Amy noted.

"Maybe she told him-" Raye was cut off.

"But she's never told anyone but us!" Mina said.

"I don't know, I'll talk to her later or something." Raye said.

"That sounds like a good idea, you can talk to her after school when we go to visit her." Lita suggested.

"Sounds go-" Amy was cut off by the bell.

"See ya." They all said going their separate ways.

----------------

As lunch time came around, the girls got to talking to the guys.

"Darien, did Serena tell you about Freshmen year?" Amy asked.

"Uh, what?" He paused to think. "Oh, yah, why?" He suddenly got quiet. _I hate that guy_.

"Just wondering." Amy got out before interrupted by Mina.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Mina asked with enthusiasm.

"No, why?" He responded, kinda confused now.

"Do you like Serena?" Lita caught on to what she was getting to.

"What, why. Are you trying to play matchmaker girls?" He said, pretty much avoiding the question.

"I KNEW IT, you do like her!" Mina exclaimed.

"I never said I didn't. She's a really good friend." He tried to cover up.

"No, you like her more then a friend, don't deny your true feelings for her." Raye finally piped up.

"So what if I do."

"You two should go out." Kevin said approaching the table.

"Yah, that'd be cool, you two seem really close already." Josh joined.

"And you like her already, so does she like you?" Zac asked.

"Not sure." Raye answered.

"Who cares, she seems interested in Jarrett anyways." Darien defended.

"So, I can tell you're thinking of her all the time, you are always mumbling her name in your sleep. I hear you when I'm walking to the kitchen in the morning." Stephen sat at the table and said matter-o-factly.

"You all are impossible." Darien said shaking his head. "Eight against one, how is that possibly fair?"

"You like her, there is no need for an eight agents one battle." Amy said schemeishly.

"What ever, lunch is almost over." He informed at the clock, he was right.

----------------

After school, the nine of them decided to go see if Serena was feeling any better.

"Hey girl." Lita popped into the room. That was pointless, she's sleeping.

"Well now what?" Amy asked.

"Well you guys go home, and I'll stay here until she wakes. When she does, I'll call you all." Raye said, thinking she could talk to her alone.

"I feel really bad, if she wasn't rushing down to see me, she wouldn't have fallen." Darien sighed.

"It's not your fault, why don't you stay too?" Mina suggested.

"You're sly Mina." Darien said as Mina just grinned. "Fine, I want to apologize anyways."

"Okay, see you guys later." Kevin said as they walked away.

"Bye." they all said in unison.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm going to the race tomorrow (that's where I got the NASCAR insparation, I know they never say anything about NASCAR in Sailor Moon), so I can't write or update at all tomorrow, sorry. And I'll be camping from this Thursday to Sunday. I'll be able to write Tuesday and Wednesday, and while I'm camping. I'll update asap.

Reviews loved!

-SailorMoonForever


	8. I Love You

Chapter Eight

I Love You

----------------

When Serena finally woke, she saw two figures quietly laughing in the corner of her room.

"What are you two doing here?" Serena asked while rubbing her eyes.

"To visit you, remember I told you I'd be by after school." Darien reminded.

"Oh...okay, hey Raye, where's everyone else?" She asked.

"Well when we got here...an hour ago, you were asleep." Raye informed.

"Yah, so we told them that we'd call when you woke." Darien finished.

"Oh, well thanks for coming guys." Serena said.

"No problem." Raye said, "Hey, I'm sorry for yesterday, I should have more faith in your ability to protect yourself."

"No, I totally understand where you're coming from, I'm sorry Raye." Serena said as she walked over to where the two were sitting.

"Well you two can argue, but I just want to say sorry Serena." Darien said breaking up the fight.

"Why are you sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for." Serena asked, totally confused.

"Because if I didn't come here this morning, you wouldn't have rushed to come down, and you wouldn't have fallen." He informed.

"No, it's not your fault, I'm just naturally ditzy." She and Raye couldn't help but laughing.

"That is true." Raye agreed.

"Well I don't care, I still feel it's my fault, so if you ever need something, don't hesitate to call." Darien offered.

"Fine, be stubborned!" Serena joked.

"Yah, yah, yah. But seriously, I can drive you places if you'd like." He said.

"Okay, thanks. You are a really good friend!" Serena said before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

The three sat there and after a few minutes Raye called the others. They arrived and talked about the days events, and how everything went at school and stuff. Before they knew it, it was dinner, so everyone left to go to their houses.

----------------

As the next day rolled around, Serena got up early. She new it was gonna take some time to walk to school. She got ready and headed out.

As she was walking she saw a familiar face. "Jarrett." She called out, hoping he would stop.

He turned around and headed towards her, spotting her arm in a sling. "Hey, what happened...was that why you weren't at school yesterday?" He asked.

"Yah, I'm really clumsy, and I was rushing out of the house and fell down the stairs...and just sprained my wrist" She informed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She nodded off the concern in his voice. "Let me help you with your books."

"Okay, sure. Thanks."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime. I was gonna ask you yesterday at school, but you weren't there." Serena didn't say a word. "So do you wanna go out sometime?"

"Well." She had stopped walking now. "I don't really think it'll work with us, I mean, we just don't have practically anything in common. You know what I mean, I just don't think we'd work."

"Not this again." He mumbled so quietly, Serena almost didn't hear him.

"What, again? I'm so confused." She said leaning against a wall. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just..." she sighed, "I think I fell for Darien."

"Why _him_?" He sighed and started walking again, still holding Serena's books. Serena was to preoccupied watching him to pay attention to where they were going. He lead the way into a alley and stopped. "You of all people should know what I'm talking about, I've loved you since the day I saw you. I'll never forget the day when I saw you walk into Mr. LeTarte's class and I fell in love with you instantly."

"But...I had him in...ninth grade..." She paused looking extremely puzzled.

"Wow, you sure are beautiful, but dumb. I guess in your case, dumb blonde fits perfectly." He said moving a little closer to her, pinning her against the wall behind her.

"Personal space is valued." He just got closer. "Please back off."

"Why?" He asked.

"Why won't I go out with you?" He nodded. "Because I don't like you like that, I've fallen for Darien. I feel safe when I'm with him...I _am_ safe when I'm with him." Serena said.

_Well good thing you're not with him then. _Jarrett thought to himself.

----------------

Darien was on his way to school, but before he got there, he felt some sort of pain at his heart. _Someone I'm close to is in danger, my heart doesn't ache like this for just anyone. _He tried to think of who it could possibly be when he thought of the previous day's incidents. _When she fell down the stairs, and hurt her arm, my arm was hurting...could it be that she is in trouble... _Suddenly he fell as he felt excruciating pain in his arm...the same one that Serena sprained.

----------------

"Stop, what are you doing, you're gonna break my arm." She cried out in pain.

"I don't care." He said coldly

With those words, he pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the stomach. He then slammed her head into the wall she was standing against which knocked her out cold. She fell as he kept stabbing her with the knife.

He finally felt that his job was done...she wasn't dead, but she didn't have long. He didn't want her to die while he was there, but he wanted her to die a slow and painful death. If he couldn't have her, no one should.

As Jarrett was about to walk away, Darien stumbled around the corner. His aching heart was pulling him in the direction of Serena's body. When Jarrett saw him he hid behind a trash can that was in the alley. When Darien saw Serena's bloody body laying unconscious on the cement, he rushed over to her, pushing away the pain in his heart. As he ran over to pick her up, he felt extreme pain in his lower back.

"If I can't have her, no one can. I don't care if she fell for you." Jarrett said as he stabbed Darien one last time and ran off.

"Serena, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I love you." With those words, he fell to the ground, still holding her tight in his arms. He could've sworn he heard her say 'I love you too' before he fell into a state of unconsciousness.


	9. The Hospital

Chapter Nine

The Hospital

----------------

While the girls were on their way to school, they decided to go over to Serena's to see if she wanted help carrying her books to school.

"Sorry, girls, she already left, thinking that it would take her some time." Mrs. Tsukino notified the girls.

"Okay," Raye said.

"Thank you." Mina said.

"Have a good day." Lita said.

"Bye." Amy said.

About halfway to school, Amy noticed something red on the sidewalk..

"What's that?" Amy asked after stopping to look.

"I don't know, I almost looks like ketchup." Mina joked.

"No, I looks more like...blood." Lita said starting to panic.

"It is, it is blood!" Raye shouted.

The girls followed the trail to an alley.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!?!" Lita shouted when she saw Serena in Darien's arms, both laying unconscious on the ground.

Mina pulled out her phone to call an ambulance while Amy ran to check their pulses.

"They're still alive, but Serena's pulse is very weak, when will the ambulance get here?" Amy asked.

"Two minutes, there was one right around the corner." Mina informed, putting her phone back in her purse.

"Wait, you should call Serena's parents, and Darien's friends." Lita suggested.

"Good idea, I'll call-" Mina was cut off.

"No, I'll call her parents, you call Darien's friends." Raye said, stepping away from her best friend.

"You sure?" Mina asked.

"Yah, I'll be waiting for the ambulance." She walked away and picked up her phone and dialed Serena's house. "Hello, Mrs. Tsukino?"  
"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" Irene said over the phone.

"Yah, it's Raye."  
"Oh, hi honey, what's wrong, you sound sad."

"You need to go to the hospital."

"What, why, what happened?" She asked, starting to sound worried.

"Well on our way to school today, we saw some blood. When we followed the trail, we found Serena, she got hurt. We called 911, and the ambulance will be here any second."

"OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED?" She started to shout and then quickly turned to tears. "What happened?"  
"We're not completely sure, just head to the hospital, we'll meet you there."

"Okay, we'll be there soon, thank you so much for calling."

"Bye." As soon as Raye hung up the phone, the ambulance arrived. It took Serena and Darien to the hospital.

The girls had to walk because there wasn't enough room in the ambulance. They started to run when Kevin pulled up in Darien's car.

"Get in, I'll drive you."

"Thanks" they all said and got in. They sped behind the ambulance until they got to the hospital.

----------------

When they arrived at the hospital, they saw that Josh, Zac, and Stephen were already there waiting.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

"Well Darien is still in the trauma room, he's stable and whatnot." Zac paused. "And they said they had to operate on Serena."

"Will she be okay," Everyone turned around, seeing a panicked Irene and Ken, Serena's parents.

"They didn't say, they just said they needed to get her to the operating room." Stephen informed.

"I'll be right back, I need some air." With that, Raye ran outside.

"I should go see if she's okay." Kevin said, following her out.

The others just sat in the waiting room, no one saying a word.

"Raye, you okay?" Kevin asked, placing a hand on her sholder.

She turned around, face full of tears and planted her head in Kevin's chest. He just wrapped her in a comforting hug. "Yah, no, I don't know, my best friend was hurt, by the looks of it, they wanted her to die a slow and painful death. How could someone do this to an innocent girl like her. She needs someone who can protect her, CUZ I ODVIOUSILY CAN'T!!" She quieted her voice. "She needs someone like Darien. I'm so sorry he got hurt."

"It's okay, she'll be fine. They'll find the person that hurt her, as soon as she wakes up, she'll be able to tell the police who did it. Then they'll arrest the person. It's not your fault Darien got hurt, he was just trying to protect the girl he loves." He said, trying to make her feel better.

"Yah, thanks a lot, Kevin. You really know how to make a girl feel better." She paused. She took his hand and headed towards the hospital. "I really like you Kevin." She blushed.

"I like you too, Raye." He said wrapping his arm around her sholder while they walked in.

As the two walked in, a doctor came in with news.

"Okay, we have some news. Serena is out of sergury, she'll be fine, but she is in a coma. We think when she fell, she banged her head against a wall which caused the coma. We aren't sure when she'll come out of it, but she is breathing on her own, and she is expected to come out of it. And as for Darien, he'll be fine, he's resting right now, you can go in, but don't wake him. Serena is in the same room, you can go see her too." The doctor notified.

"Thank you, doctor." They all say.

----------------

They all decided to go into the room, not that it was much good. Darien never woke up, but they decided to stay and talk.

"So do you guys have any idea who could've done this to my daughter?" Asked Ken, her dad, sitting beside his daughter.

"No, she doesn't know anyone, just us, and Jarr-" Zac started to answer when Jarrett walked through the door.

"What happened? I was just talking to her this morning!!" Jarrett rushed to her side.

"What, that's when she was attacked. Did she say anything about a person who was annoying her or something?" Irene asked.

"She mumbled something about Darien, I couldn't quite make it out. Our conversation was mainly about us, I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes." Jarrett lied of course.

"What are you-" Mina started, but Josh stopped her.

"If she is now your girlfriend, then why didn't you walk her to school." Josh asked.

"Well...she told me she wanted to go stop by the Crown." He lied again.

They updated Jarrett on what was going on.

"I wish I could stay, but I have a load of homework to do, I'll be back tomorrow." Jarrett said as he left.

After he left, Serena's parents needed to get home to their son, so they left, leaving the girls and guys to talk.

"Serena would never date that guy, he's an ass." Mina said.

"That's why I stopped you, the Crown isn't open that early, I wanted to know what he was gonna say." Josh said.

"I have a bad feeling about that guy, the only thing that Serena would've said about Darien is that she's fallen for him." Raye said. "She doesn't show it that much, but she doesn't tell just anyone her incident from freshmen year."

"That's true, the only people who know are us four, you guys, and her parents...and she didn't even want to tell her parents, she just had to cuz of the bruses." Lita noticed.

"We'll have to watch him closely." Zac said.

"There's no way that that fungus is Serena's boyfriend." Amy said.

The doctor walked into the room where they were, "I'm sorry, but we need to check the two. You can go to the cafeteria and get some food, Darien should be awake by the time you guys come back. We're hoping that Serena will be too." The doctor said, "And I should let you know, the police interviewed that young man that left not too long ago, and he provided information that lead the police to believe Darien was the cause of this whole thing. He'll be arrested when he wakes."

"WHAT," Raye yelled, remembering Darien was sleeping she quieted her voice. "He has stab wounds too, how do you explain that?"  
"He is right handed?" They nodded, "the stab wounds are on his lower left back, they could have been inflicted to throw the police off." The doctor pointed out. A nurse came in and handed her the charts for Serena and Darien

"You're wrong, and Serena will tell you that when she wakes up." Lita snarled.

"Well after doing more tests, we'll know for sure, we have reason to believe that she won't wake up. Her chart shows further information that points to her not waking up." The doctor informed.

"What, this is my worst nightmare!" Raye exclaimed, bursting into tears.

They all got up and left, the four girls in tears.

* * *

**A/N:**I had to change a few things at the end of this chapter for it to make since in the next chapter, plus I noticed that I said two sepereate things, lol, sorry for any confusion I may have caused.

-SailorMoonForever


	10. If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

Chapter Ten

If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

----------------

When everyone had left the room Darien opened his eyes. He'd woken up during their conversation and was about to say something when the doctor informed them of the fact he would be arrested for his love's attack._ I love her, why would I do this. At least all my friends are on my side. I know it was Jarrett, that voice when he said those words, he's dead when I get out of here...but wait, the doctor said something about Serena. _He looked to his left, then right. _Oh my god, Serena, he said something about tests, and not waking up...that must mean she's in a coma. _"It's all my fault, I wasn't there to protect you, I'm so sorry." With that, he slowly got up from his bed, ignoring the pain from his back and crawled over to her bedside.

"Serena, I'm so sorry that that loser was so disrespectful to you, you deserve better than that."

His sweet masculine voice started to sing parts of a song, the first one that popped into his head...

_"How will I start, tomorrow without you here,_

_Who's heart will guide me, while all the answers disappear._

_Is it too late, are you too far gone to stay,_

_Best friends forever, should never have to go away._

_What will I do? You know I'm only half without you,_

_How will I make it through?_

_If only tears could bring you back to me,_

_If only love could fide a way._

_What I would do, what I would give if you,_

_Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway._

_If my tears could bring you back, to me."_

He heard a noise outside, so he quickly went back to his bed, acting like he was still sleeping. He had to brush away tears that were starting to form in his eyes. A nurse came in to check the vital signs of him and Serena. She was only there for a minute, but being away from Serena for only a mere minute seemed like a century for him. When she left, he went back over to her, remembering the first day they met. He started to sing again.

_"I'd cry you an ocean, if you'd sail on home again,_

_Waves of emotion, will carry you, I know they can._

_Just let love guide you, and your heart will chart the course,_

_Soon you'll be drifting, into the arms of your true north._

_Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by,_

_And still they're not dry._

_If only tears could bring you back to me,_

_If only love could fide a way._

_What I would do, what I would give if you,_

_Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway._

_If my tears could bring you back, to me."_

He grabbed her hand as he continued, pulling her into a hug. His eight friends walked in silently, he never noticed them.

_"I'd hole you close, and shout the words, I only whispered before,_

_For one more chance, for one last glance._

_There's not a thing, that I would not endure._

_He started to lean over her as he continued._

_If only tears could bring you back to me,_

_If only love could fide a way._

_What I would do, what I would give if you,_

_Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway._

_If my tears could bring you back, to me."_

He kissed her forehead, as a tear fell from his eye and landed on her cheek. The girls and guys stood there in shock. The doctor and a police officer walked in.

"Mr. Chiba, we are going to have to put you under arrest for the attempted murder of Serena Tsukino." The officer said.

"You are healthy enough to be released into the custody of the police department." Notified the doctor.

"But I didn't do it...how do you know I did it? I would never hurt the girl I love, or the ones she loves!" He tried to defend himself.

"After we interviewed a young man, we have probable cause. The evidence points to you." Informed the officer.

"You'd be arresting the wrong guy." Everyone was shocked when they heard the weak voice coming from the bed next to Darien. "It wasn't Darien...it was Ja-" She fainted again.

Darien rushed back to her side, grabbing her hand. "Serena, you need to rest now." He kissed her head and gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I love you."

"Okay, so then she said it wasn't Darien, it was someone who's name starts with a J-a." The officer wrote in his pad.

"It was Jarrett. I was walking to school this morning and my heart led me to her. I went to pick her up with I felt a jolting pain in my back. He said ' If I can't have her, no one can. I don't care if she fell for you.' and stabbed me again." Darien told the story.

"Okay, I'll send some men to pick him up." The officer radioed in the command.

"Darien, I knew you didn't do it!" Raye exclaimed. "She really needs someone like you in her life."

"Doctor, you said you have reason to believe she wouldn't wake up. What happened." Amy asked breaking a long pause.

"Well, I'm not sure, you were in your bed when I was last in here."

"Maybe it was your positive energy, the kiss, the warmth of you tear, heart, soul." Mina said.

"It was your loving heart that is helping me recover. It's your love for me." She said.

"SERENA!" the whole room exclaimed.

"How could they blame you for this. Your heart is so kind and pure that you could never hurt anyone...even if you tried." She said very weakly.

"Serena, you need to rest." Darien warned.

"Yes, you are very weak from the blood loss, we haven't caught up yet. You need to save your energy." The doctor agreed.

"Okay, thank you guys. And I love you, Darien." She said, in a calm voice.

"I love you too, my sweet." Darien said.

She sat up to kiss him, but her trip was cut short because he was already inches away from her face.

"They really are perfect for each other." Lita said.

"But one thing that still bugs me. I feel as though I've seen Jarrett before, I don't know where from, but..." Amy started to say.

"I know what you mean...but I don't know where from either." Lita agreed.

"Freshman year. He was the one that attacked me." Serena said from her bed.

"How do you know? I thought you didn't see his face." Mina noted.

"Well, this morning, he asked me if I'd go out with him, and I said I don't think it'll work. He said something like not this again. That totally confused me, and when I told him that I fell for Darien, he started walking to an alley, I was really paying attention to notice. He said that he loved me from the moment he saw me walk into Mr. LeTarte's class, I had him in ninth grade, and so when I was on the ground, it dawned on me. That's why he was so polite with the whole 'get to know you' date thing..." She said.

"We have our case, he won't be hurting you anymore, Ms. Tsukino." The officer said.

"Thank you." She said. "Thank you all for being here...but where are my parents?" She asked, just realizing they weren't there.

"OH, we should call them and let them know you're up. They were here earlier, but they went to take care of your brother." Stephen said.

"I'll do it." Darien offered.

* * *

**A/N:** I did change some of ch. 9 to make this chapter make more since. The song I used is If Only Tears Could Bring You Back by Midnight Sons 

-SailorMoonForever

**A/N No. 2: **I'll be leaving for camping tomorrow and will return on Monday, I'll hopefully finish chapter 11, I'm not done with it yet, that's why i can't update. Sorry for the wait. Kinda hit a writers block. The first 10 chpaters kinda just came to me...lol...thanks for readin.

P.S. this was just an a/n update, nothing in the story.

-SailorMoonForever


	11. Too Much Time Together?

Chapter Eleven

Too Much Time Together?

---------------

"Hello?" Ilene answered the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Tsukino? This is Darien. I thought I'd call you personally, you daughter just woke up." Darien said into the receiver.

"Really?! We'll be right over. Tell her we love her." Ilene said with joy.

"Okay, will do."

"Goodbye." Ilene hung up before Darien could say anything more.

He walked back into the room where Serena and his beds' were.

"You mother said that they'll head right over and that they love you." Darien said, approaching her bed.

"Thank you so much Darien." Serena said with a smile approaching her lips.

"No problem, only the best for the one I love." Darien smiled back to her.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave. Visiting hours are over." The doctor came into the room.

"But my parents just found out I woke up, and they're on their way over here, can I atleast see them for a few minutes?" Serena begged.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt, but you guys will have to leave, you've been here all day, I'm sure you have to go to school in the morning, right?" The doctor guessed.

"Yah, that's true." Lita agreed.

"We'll stop by tomorrow after school." Josh said.

"Yah, bye you two, see you later." Zac said waving good-bye.

"Bye," they all said in unison.

"And you get back in your bed, Mr. Chiba." The doctor said with a sly tone.

"Okay, fine, but can I atleast have my bed moved closer to Serena's?" Darien begged.

"Fine, what harm could it do?" The docter sighed. He walked over to Darien's bed and moved it next to Serena's, so close the two beds were rim to rim.

As soon as Darien laid back down on his bed, hand in hand still with Serena, her parents burst into the room.

"SERENA!" Her mother yelled as she ran over to Serena's free bedside. "Are you okay?"

"Yah, ma, I'm fine." She said giving her mother a one-armed hug. "But it's all thanks to Darien, and the doctors of course." Darien just laid there, gently squeezing her hand.

"We're so glad your okay, Serena." Her father said, just now making his way to her bedside. "and thank you sir, you are a very nice young man."

"Oooooooooo, Serena, why are your beds so close?" Sammy, her brother, teased.

"You little, you're always so annoying." Serena exaggerated, she really did love her little brother. "He saved my life, and we love eachother." She said, waiting for her father to blow a fuse.

"Really? Is this just because he saved your life Serena?" Ken said, in a concerned tone.

"No, not at all. I've love him for days now, I was going to talk to him today, but I didn't get a chance." She said, surprised her dad didn't freak out on her.

"Okay, good. Guess we'll be seeing more of you, Da-" Ken paused.

"Darien." Darien finished.

"Right, Darien. I want to thank you for looking out for my daughter." Ken finished.

"No problem, I always look out for anyone who means something to me." Darien smiled at her, then her family.

"Nice to meet you, Darien, and thank you so much. You don't know how much my baby girl means to me...no, us. Where are the girls though?" Ilene asked.

"Visiting hours were over, I begged the doctor to let you guys come in. They went home, they have to go to school tomorrow.

"Oh, well then I guess we should be going then, Sammy does have school too." Ilene realized.

"Yah, and we have work." Ken noted. "I'll stop buy tomorrow before I go."

"Okay, daddy." Ken bent down to give his daughter a hug, "and thanks for not freaking out on me." She whispered into his ear."

"No problem baby." He whispered back.

Ilene and Sammy gave their good-bye hugs, and they walked out the door.

"Good night, my sweet." Darien said.

"Good night." Serena replied.

Darien leaned over for a goodnight kiss, the sweetest one either have ever tasted.

---------------

Darien woke up the next morning to find Serena sleeping like a baby, and her dad sitting next to her sleeping body.

"Good morning, Mr. Tsukino." Darien whispered, careful not to wake his sleeping beauty.

"Oh, good morning, Darien. How are you doing this morning?" He greeted back.

"Fine, thank you, sir." Darien said.

Ken came over to Darien's bedside, so they wouldn't wake his daughter. "Please, call me Ken, Darien."

"Okay, Ken, Darien." They both chuckled. "I'm kidding. What time did you get here, Ken?"

"At like 6 this morning."

Darien looked at a clock on the wall. "You mean you've been here for an hour and a half, just watching us sleep?" Darien questioned.

"Yah, well I was thinking that you must be one kind boy to have risked your life to save Serena like you did."

"Well, like I said, she means something to me. I love her, and I'd risk my life for anyone whom I care about, especially someone I love."

"That's nice, I'm glad she found someone like you."

"Thank you, Ken."

"Crap, I have to be to work in an hour, and it's a good 45 minute drive from here, I'll see you later. Tell Serena that I'll be by later this afternoon, and that I love her."

"Will do, have a good day at work."

"Okay, bye." He pecked his daughter on the forehead and left for work. _She's happy with him, and she will be for a while._

---------------

A few hours later, she finally woke.

"Hi Darien." She said, streaching.

"Hey, your dad was here earlier." He informed.

"Really," She looked at the time. "Wow, I slept a long time."

"Yah, I got worried so I called the nurse in. She said it's normal for a stab victim with your injuries to sleep for long periods of time."

"Oh, well thank you for worring, but you should worry 24/7, you were injured too, worry about yourself."

"I'm fine, you were hurt worse. I'm gonna be even more worried, the doctor came in a few minutes ago, and said that you could go home later today. You dad said that he'll be by later and that he loves you. He'd probably be offered to take you home then. I'll have to call the guys or something."  
"I'm sure my dad can take you home, or at least to our house. You shouldn't be left home alone."

"And you say I shouldn't worry." They laughed.

The doctor walked in on their conversation. "Good, your both awake. Okay, just some information for you two. You guys can go home today, if you want to call someone to take you. I'd like someone to be with you at all times, at least for a few days, just in case anything happens. And probably your favorite question, you can return to school in the day after tomorrow, on Friday, just in time for the weekend, right?" The doctor joked.

"Well my parents both work, and my friends and brother have school."

"And my roommates have school as well."

"Could we watch eachother?" They both asked.

"I guess that would be fine, considering that you have no one else. Yes."

"My dad will be here this afternoon, can you explain all of this to him when he gets here. I don't want him thinking that I just want to spend all my time with Darien, you know?" She asked.

"Yes, that'll be fine. Call a nurse in when he gets here, and I'll come and explain."

"Okay, thank you doctor." Darien thanked.

The doctor left. "Se we get to spend even more time together!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yah, I could never spend too much time with you." Darien said.

"Or me with you." She said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"What do you think about making 'us' _official_, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course! I'd love to be your girlfriend. I've never had a boyfriend before..."


	12. New Roommates?

Chapter Twelve

New Roommates?

---------------

Serena's dad stopped by during his lunch break.

"Hey, honey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, dad, how about you?"  
"I'm good, you Darien?"

"Fine, thanks Ken."

"Guess what, daddy, we're dating now!"

"Really?"  
"Yah, I hope you don't mind, Ken." Darien prayed he wouldn't be put out cold.

"It's fine, I'm glad you are happy Serena."  
"I couldn't be happier." Serena exclaimed.

"Oh, I should call the doctor." Darien remembered.  
"Oh yah, he has something to explain to you daddy."

"Really, what could that be? Ah well, he'll just explain, as long as there's nothing wrong."

"No, nothings wrong. We can actually go home today, right now if you wanted."  
"I would love nothing more than to take you home right now, but I'm on my lunch break. How about I stop by after work and take you home?"  
"Okay, there's the doctor."

The doctor came into the room, asking Ken to talk with him in the hall. He agreed.

After the doctor finished explaining the situation, he asked, "so since your daughter needs someone to watch her and the same with Darien, why doesn't he go with you? He has no family, just really good friends that have school."

"Well, I guess, it's just the fact that he's a boy and...well you know." Ken hinted.

"True, but he seems like a nice boy. Like he wouldn't take advantage of your daughter. He risked his life to try to save her, and he loves her. He said himself, he would never hurt the one he loves, or the ones she loves."

"He said that?"

"Yah, when she was still in her coma. The police were going to arrest him after interviewing that Jarrett guy. He said that when the officer told him that he'd be arrested." The doctor informed.

"I guess I never really realized how much they care for each other." Ken thought for a moment. "Yah, I guess that'll be fine, don't say anything until I inform my wife and see what she thinks about the whole thing."

"Okay."

"Just tell them that I had to get back to work, and you didn't get to tell me the suggestion yet. Oh, and that I love my daughter."

"Okay, will do. See you later, Mr. Tsukino."

"Goodbye."

The doctor went into the room and said just that.

---------------

On his way back to work, Ken called Ilene.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, honey."  
"Oh, Ken, how are you?"  
"Fine, just left the hospital. They said we can take Serena home today."  
"That's great."

"Yah, and they also said she'd need someone with her 24/7 just in case anything happens, and same with Darien. Since we work, the girls and Sammy have school, and Darien's friends have school, they suggested that Darien come stay with us and they could look after each other."  
"And your fatherly instincts kicked in?"

"Yah, but we were out in the hall, so they didn't know what I said. I told the doctor to say I had to go before he suggested that Darien stay with us."

"So, what do you think?"

"Well he said that Darien said himself he'd never hurt the one he loved and the ones she loves...and he did risk his life to save her."

"Yah, that's true, he does seem like a really nice boy. I highly doubt that he'd take advantage of Serena."

"True. Well if it's okay with you, then it's okay with me."  
"Okay, then it's settled, Darien will be living with us for a few days."  
"Yah, the doctor said they can go to school on Friday too."

"Okay, well I have to go, client just buzzed in. I'll talk to you later."  
"Okay, bye honey."

---------------

After work, Ken went to the hospital and pretended to be shocked by the idea and 'called' his wife to ask. After he came back into the room where his daughter and Darien were located, he spoke.   
"Okay, your mother says it's fine, Darien can come stay with us."  
"Thank you Daddy!" Serena shot up from bed and wrapped her dad in a big hug.

"No problem, Darien might have to share a room with Sammy. We don't have a spare bedroom." He pondered.

"He can have my room, I'll sleep on the pull out couch. He shouldn't have to share a room with that weasel." She teased.

"No, I don't want to put anyone out-" Darien said, but was quickly interrupted by Serena.

"No, I insist, you can have my room."

"But sweetie-" Her dad was cut off, again by Serena.

"NO, I insist, he can have my room." She said again, in a more stern voice.

"Fine, fine, I guess you'll be staying in Serena's room." He sighed then thought, "But honey, the pullout couch might not be the best for your injuries."

"What about my pullout couch." _He'll say no, but why not give it a shot. He'll never let me and Darien sleep in the same-._

"Okay," Ken said.

"WHAT, really, thank you daddy."

"But you'll be keeping your door open."

"Yah, I know, thank you so much for trusting me!"  
"You're sixteen, almost seventeen, I think I can trust you."

"And I'm glad that you trust Darien too."  
"He's a guy, no offense, but I had my doubts, but then the doctor told me what he'd said about never hurting you, and thought about the fact that he did risk his life to save yours."

"I'd never think of doing anything to hurt Serena, Ken." Darien reassured.

"Okay, so lets get your stuff together and go."

"Okay, thanks again daddy."

"Thanks, Ken. I really appreciate you doing this for me." Darien gave Ken a firm handshake.

"No problem, you are my daughter's boyfriend, I should get used to seeing you around our house, right?" Ken chuckled.

"Guess so." Darien laughed.

"Yah, you are coming to visit after we get better, right Darien?" She said slyly.

"Yah, of course I'd come visit my angel."

"Aw, thank you, Dare Bare."

"Come on you two love birds."

"Yah, yah, yah."  
"And no making out in the back seat." Ken joked.


	13. And Honestly, Who Can Blame You?

Chapter Thirteen

And Honestly, Who Can Blame You?

----------------

When they arrived at the Tsukino's residents, Darien took in the home. It was bigger then he'd realized. It didn't look so big from the outside, but it was really spacious inside. He was led upstairs to where he'd be rooming for the next few days.

When Serena opened the door to her room, he expected to see pink fuzzy stuff, or something extremely girl, but it was the complete opposite. He could've mistaken her room for Sammy's, maybe with a slight hint of homosexuality, but with a few changes, it could be a guys room. His jaw dropped in awe.

"I guess I forgot to mention that I'm a tom-boy. I hate make-up and rarely get dressed up in fancy 'girly' stuff." She confessed.

"No, it's totally fine sweetie. I love you for you, you don't need to be a girly girl for me to love you...as long as you aren't a lesbian, we're good." He joked.

"Then I guess we aren't good," she snickered going along with his joke. His jaw dropped. "I WAS KIDDING, I SAID I LOVE YOU DIDN'T I?"

"Yah, I know, I didn't think you were kidding for a second there." He sighed a sigh of relief.

"Knock, knock." Serena's dad stood at the door. "I should have suggested this on our way home, but I suppose it's late for that. Darien, shall we head to your place for some clothes or something?"

"Oh, yah, I guess that'd be a good idea." He remembered that he had only a pair of pajamas and the clothes he was waring...with holes from the knife and completely saturated in blood.

"I'll stay and wait for mom and Sammy." Serena said, making herself comfy on her couch.

"No, I want to be sure you're completely fine, the doctor said to have someone with you at all times." Serena's dad said cautiously.

"I know, but Sammy will be here in what, 10 minutes, maybe sooner, and mom will be here not long after that." Serena begged.

Ken looked at Darien, who had a sense of worry in his eyes. "I don't really like the id-" Darien started.

"I'll be fine, I've survived a beating, and multiple stab wounds...if I feel in the least bit wousy or like something's wrong, I'll call your cell." She reassured. She turned to her dad. "Please daddy." She pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, come on honey, you know I don't do the puppy dog eyes...fine, but you have to promais to call when Sammy gets home, so I won't have to worry." Ken gave in.

"Thank you, thank you. I want to clean up anyways if I'm gonna have company."

"Just don't over work yourself. Keep in mind that you are still recovering." Darien reminded.

"Yah, yah, I know. You guys worry to much."

"We'll be back as soon as possible." Ken said.

"Take your time." Serena urged.

----------------

When the two men reached Darien's appartment, Serena had called. She notified that Sammy was home and all was good.

"I'm fine..." She sighed.

"Everything okay, Serena?" Ken asked.

"Well, could you guys pick up something to eat...I know it's not close to dinner, but we haven't eaten anything since breakfast, being a late one." She said, stomach growling.

"Yah, but that could be a while, traffic is horrible, but I'll see what we can do. And don't worry, your mother is held up at work, we should be back before she gets there. Bye honey."

"Okay, thanks. Bye," She hung up.

"Great, you guys got something to take for my food-crazed daughter? We were sapposed to go shopping lastnight, but never had the chance, we're outta food." Ken asked Darien.

He looked in the cuboards and then the fridge. He reported his findings. "I guess we were gonna do the same lastnight." Darien laughed.

"Getting food could add another hour onto the trip, and when Ilene called in the car, she said she was going to be held up at the office, and wouldn't return till the usual suppertime."

"Well I'll call the guys, they're probably on their way to the hospital by now. They can pick up something."

"If it won't be a problem."  
"Nope." He pulled out his cell and dialed a number. "Hey, Josh. Can you guys pick up some food, we're out." Josh said something. "No, we're out now...I'll explain everything later...Yah, just pick up some groceries and meet me at home...okay, thanks...bye" He hung up.

"They'll be here in about 10 minutes with some food for the bunch of us." Darien notified.

"Thanks. Do you need any help with your stuff?" Ken offered.

"No, thanks, just going to get some clothes and whatnot." Darien said. "Make yourself at home and I'll be right back."

"Okay, take your time."

Ken sat, taking in the home. You could tell they were still adjusting, boxes were still sitting in the corner of the room, no pictures...except one frame that he noticed. It must have been not long ago when it was taken. The fame had six pictures in it. He only recognized one of the men by name, but recognized the others from the hospital and labeled them as Darien's friends. Around the outside was a picture of Raye and Kevin, one of Mina and Josh, one of Amy and Stephen, one of Lita and Zac, one of his daughter and Darien, and the last of all of them. Each man stood behind the respective girl. He noticed that there was writing around the edge of the frame, so he decided to approach the frame. Under each of the individual pictures, were the names of the people in the picture. And at the top of the frame read 'Friends last a while, but best friends last forever.' At the bottom of the frame read: 'Love last a while, but true love last forever.'

"We've found our true loves." Ken spun around at the shock of the voice he'd just heard. "I knew I loved your daughter the moment I looked into her sad, blue eyes."

"She is something special." Ken agreed, looking at the frame again. "This is truly beautiful, Darien."

"I had it made the day after those pictures were taken. My friends said they'd think they found their loves as well, which doesn't surprise me, they seem really happy whenever they're with Serena's friends."

There was a rattle at the door, then it opened to reveal four familiar faces.

"Hey guys." Greeted Darien.

"Hey." They said in unison.

"This is Mr. Tsukino, Serena's father." Darien introduced.

"Please, call me Ken." He smiled back at them.

"Nice to meet you, Ken." Zac greeted.

"You mind explaining, Darien?" Stephen asked, taking mental note of the bag in Darien's arms.

"Well short story is Serena and I were releaced today. The doctor wants someone to be with us, incase of anything. We go back to school on Friday. We both have onone to be with us, so I'm staying at the Tsukino's residents." He explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes since." Kevin scratched his head.

"Yup, that's the story." Ken said.

"Well we brought the food." Josh said, handing the bag to Ken.

"Thank you so much." Ken retreived the bag.

"We'd come with you, but we were pounded with homework, being that we missed yesterday, you know?" Zac said.  
"Okay, I'll just see you guys later." Darien said, walking out the door.  
"We'll stop by after school tomorrow." Kevin said.

"See you then." Darien waved bye.

"They are a nice group of friends, Darien" Ken said, walking back to his car.

"They were my only friends, until I moved here and met your daughter and her friends that is." Darien said with a smile.

"I've put it off too long. I'm going to need to take the fatherly role and talk to you about my daughter and your intentions on the ride home." Ken said.  
"No problem, Serena mentioned that you were protective, and honestly, who could blame you?" Darien just smiled as he set his things in the car.


	14. Nightmares

Chapter Fourteen

Nightmares

----------------

While in the car, Ken asked Darien a series of questions.

"Ever been arrested?" He asked.

"No."

"Okay, just one last question." He paused and took a deep breath in. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"My intentions, well, I'd like to date her for a few years."

"Then, you're just going to leave her-" Ken interrupted.

"No, not at all! I was going to say I'd like to date her for a while, then I want to ask her to marry me if things work out between us...and I think they will...with your permission of course." Darien added at the last minute.

"Good, I was going to have to beat you senseless. But you two seem very happy when your together. I haven't seen my daughter glow with this much happiness in years. And I'd love for you to become a part of our family."

"Thank you very much, Ken."

"If you do join our family, you'll be calling me dad." He smirked.

"Okay...dad." Darien gave out a little sigh, but Ken just brushed it off when Darien looked at him with a reassuring smile.

"What about your friends. They seem nice, are they as good-willed as you?" Ken asked, thinking of the frame.

"Yah, we were actually going to do a quintuple date and ask the girls to be our girlfriends together, but I just couldn't wait. I love your daughter too much to have put it off any more."

"I was just making sure, these girls are Serena's dearest friends, and she'd kill someone if they ever hurt her dearest friends."

"I know _sir, I'd _kill my friends if they ever hurt any girl...and they're my dearest friends."

"Well I'm glad that you are putting so much care into your relationship with Serena."

"I'd put nothing but care and love into our relationship." Darien realized that they've been sitting in the driveway for a few minutes now.

"I'm glad, now lets get my hungry daughter her food before she eats her sofa." They laughed.

"Let's."

----------------

As they sat down to eat dinner, Ilene came in the door.

"I'm sorry guys, where'd you get the food from?"

"It's okay mom, Darien's buddies picked up some on their way home today." Serena said between bites.

"Well you wanna come with me after dinner to go grocery shopping?" Ilene said, taking a seat in front of an empty plate.

"Sure!"

"How about you Darien, you might want to tag along so I know what you like and dislike." Ilene scooped a helping of mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Sure, sounds good." Darien said.

----------------

After they returned from their shopping, it was already 9:30 and Ilene had to get up at 5 for work.

"Good night you two, thank you for the help." Ilene said walking to her room, leaving the two at Serena's door.

"Night mom."

"Night Ilene."

She retreated to her room, and Darien and Serena walked into her room.

"I've gotta get changed." she pondered a minute. "I'll change in my bathroom, and you can change in my room."

"Okay."

Serena grabbed her pj's and headed for her attached bathroom as Darien started to unbutton his shirt.

After they were done with that, Darien helped Serena pull out the pull-out bed from the couch.

"You have a very big room, Serena."  
"Yah...more room then I need."

"But it's good for a sleepover, though. Enough room for four sleeping bags, and more."  
"They come over so often for sleepovers, I have mini beds for them." She giggled.

Darien leaned in for a goodnight kiss...that is until she yawned.

"I'm sorry, I'm tired." They both just laughed.

"It's okay. If you need me at all, just come wake me, okay?" He said.

"Okay, that goes for you too." They had their goodnight kiss and went to their respective sleeping locations.

----------------

Serena lay there, unable to sleep, being that she had slept in so late this morning. She decided to pull her chair over next to her bed where Darien lay sound asleep to watch him. She had been sitting for a good 45 minutes before she noticed that he was tossing and turning on the bed. _He seems to be having a dream, and by the tossing and turning, a nightmare. _He started to mumble something, then minutes later, started to sweat.

"No, you can't, I won't let that happen." Darien murmured.

"It's okay. Nothing bad is going to happen." Serena said softly, grabbing his hand in hers.

"You can never take her away from me, she's the one that I love and always will." He continued despite Serena's efforts.

"I will always protect you, Serena, you must remember that."

"I'm here with you, Darien. Everything will be okay, it's just a dream." Serena looked confused, but whispered into his ear.

Darien finally calmed down. Serena just yawned, still confused. _I'm really tired, but I want to make sure everything's okay with Darien. I'll just stay here a few more minutes..._ She laid her head down using her spare arm as a pillow, slowly drifting off into sleep.

Her Dream:

It was a beautiful night when Serena and Darien were walking in the park. Serena was draped on Darien's arm like always until she was pulled from behind.

"Ah, what are you doing?" Serena screeched as she was pulled from Darien's arm.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Darien turned around to see what Serena was doing, only to find a man holding her at gun point. "What do you want, I'll give you anything, just don't hurt her."

"But you see, all I want is her. I just want to kill her..." The mugger said with a smirk.

"No, you can't, I won't let that happen." Darien screamed.

The mugger just laughed.

"You can never take her away from me, she's the one that I love and always will." Darien yelled to the mugger.

There was a strong with, rustling the leaves behind the mugger. When he looked to see what it was, Darien kicked him where it would count. The mugger just bent over in pain, letting Serena fall to the ground. Darien pulled her away and started to run, until he heard a bang, and felt pain in his back. He'd been shot.

He fell to the ground telling Serena to keep going, leave him.

"I can't, I have to help you." Serena bent next to him.

"I will always protect you, Serena, you must remember that." He said, falling limp into her arms.

She heard another bang, before she jolted awake.


	15. Being Followed

Chapter Fifteen

Being Followed

----------------

When Serena shot up from her slumber, she accidentally woke Darien as well.

"What's wrong, Serena?" He asked groggily.

"Oh, nothing, just a really bad dream, I'm sorry to have waken you, my sweet."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Well, we were in the park, taking what seemed to be a midnight stroll. But then all of a sudden, I was pulled back by some guy who appeared to be a mugger. He held me-"

"At gun point and threatened your life. I begged him to let you go, but he refused." Darien continued the story.

"When something rustled behind him you kicked him where it hurt and pulled me away." Absent absentmindedly, Serena continued.

"When we started to run, he shot me."

"Then I heard another gunshot and that's when I woke up."

"I don't remember that part, I remember you saying stuff, but-"

"That wasn't part of your dream, that was real. You were restless, and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to watch you. You were saying stuff, so I tried to calm you down...you said the exact same sentences in my dream too." She paused. "Were they the same?"

"I think so." Darien pondered, squeezing Serena's hand.

"What do you think it means...I'm getting scared, Darien."

"Come here," He motioned her to get in bed with him. He held her in a tight hug. "Everything will be fine. Nothing will happen, okay?"

"You sure?" She said, looking into his midnight blue eyes.

"Positive." He assured. "Now why don't you go to your bed, I'm sure sleeping, hunched over wasn't the best for your injuries."

"Okay, thanks, Dare."

"Anything for you, Sere."

They shared another goodnight kiss, this one more passionate than before. Darien pressed his warm lips against Serena's slightly chilled ones. He wrapped her tighter in his embrace, as her hands traveled his chest, feeling his muscles. She traced his the outline of his muscles, her hands making their way to hair so dark, it looked to have highlights of blue in it. He sucked on her bottom lip, begging access for his tongue. She granted access, opening her mouth for him. He explored every and all cavities of her mouth, meeting her tongue. Their tongues met and danced before they broke apart for breathe. After a few minutes of cuddling and catching her breath, Serena headed back off to her bed.

----------------

"Good morning, sunshine" Serena greeted as Darien began to stretch in her bed.

"What?" He looked confused, not used to Serena's raspy, morning voice. "Oh, mornin'. How'd you sleep last night?" He asked, approaching her bed.

"Just fine, how 'bout yourself?"

"Fine, what time is it?"

"Oh, like 10."

"Wow, I slept in today."  
"Yah, my dad came in this morning. I woke up to the alarms this morning...haven't been able to sleep since." She giggled.

"What have you been doing this whole time then?" He asked, getting up to hug her.

"Well, I took a long bath, then I just made breakfast a few minutes ago. It's downstairs if you want any." She offered.

"You cooked, and the house isn't burnt down?" He joked pushing her on the bed he'd just come from, trapping her in a kiss.

"I try." She giggled, kissing him again.

"I'm not really hungry right now, but thanks anyways sweetie."

"Well we could just lay here, and do something else." She eyed him to see if he caught her drift.

"Serena, I don't want to do _that_ yet. We just met, and the whole marriage thing. I see you have a purity ring on..." He said, moving to sit next to her.

_YAY, right answer._ "Good, that's perfectly fine. I really do love you, Darien." She said.

"Huh, you're confusing. But that's why I love you. I love you for you, don't you ever change." He said, pulling her in close for a hug.

"Well, just so you wont be confused, I wanted to 'hint' to you that I wanted to do 'it' and waited to hear your answer. It kinda tells me what kind of guy you are." She explained. "Get it?"

"Yah, that makes since."

"Well, lets go for a walk or something. I can't stand being stuck in a house all day with nothing to do. What do you say?" Serena suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, but can I get dressed first?"  
"No, you're going in a t-shirt and boxers." She giggled. "I'll be downstairs, hurry up!"

"Okay." _What a silly, silly girl...but that's what I love about her...aw, hell, what am I thinking, I love everything about that girl._

----------------

While on their walk, Serena could've sworn that they were being followed.

"Darien, is it just me or does it feel like we're being followed?" She whispered to him. If they were being followed, she didn't want to spook the person doing so.

"Yah, but just follow my lead, I'll think of something." He started to ponder, "Got a compact?" Serena nodded. "Pull it out and pretend to be checking your make-up, but look to see if someone is following us...and if so who." He pulled her closer to him, being sure to have a tight grip on her.

"Good idea." She did as he suggested, and in fact they were being followed. "I don't recognize him." She whispered to him.

"Got a camera phone?"

"Yah"

"Pull it out, and we'll take a picture of us, getting him in the shot, and I'll see if I know them or something. But if all else fails, we have his picture."

"You're a genius!"

She did and they indeed got the creepy guy in the picture. He didn't look familiar to either of them.  
"Andrew has lived here for most of his life, and he should be returning to work today. We can stop by and ask him..." Darien's stomach growled. "And why don't we pick up some food while we're at it."

"Good idea, but I thougth Andrew came back a week or so after we moved in here?" Serena questioned.

"He did, but he went to visit his parents in Paris a few days later."

"Oh, that's why I haven't seen him around lately..."

"That'd be the reason." Darien said with a chuckle.

"Okay, makes since...but what are we going to do about him?"

"We'll just see what he does. We could just be paranoid."

"True."

"Let's take a break, and sit for a few?" He offered, a little louder then their previous tone.

"Sure." She said equally loud.

They sat on the bench and watched as the man that was following them sat on a bench a few down from them. Something was up, they decided to head straight for the arcade at about noon. The lunch crowd would prevent anyone from doing anything.


	16. Kidnapped

Chapter Sixteen

Kidnapped

----------------

After about 10 minutes of sitting on the bench, Darien looked at his watch.

"It's about noon, how about we go get some lunch?" Darien said.

"Sure."

They got up, heading to the Crown where Andrew would be working today. They noticed the guy that was following them get ready to follow their lead.

"Guess we'll need a table for three, huh?" Serena joked.

"Yup, now let's go."  
They left the park, Darien was right, there were tons of people in the city for a lunch break...this person wouldn't think of doing anything with a crowd of people around.

They walked into the Crown, and immediately spotted Andrew.

"Hey, And, what's up? How was visiting your parents?" Darien asked, approaching the counter where Andrew usually stood.

"Not much, and it was good. How about you, did you take care of this place while I was gone?"

"Yah, the place is still standing isn't it."

They heard the bell chime, hinting another customer. It was the 'stalker' that Serena and Darien started to call him.

"Hey, Conner, how you been?" He issued to the man that walked in. "I'll be right back." He said to Darien.

Andrew walked away and then Darien gave Serena a questioning look.

"Conner's the name, Stalking's his game..." Serena joked.

"Well at least we know his name now." Darien said, as Andrew walked up behind him.

"Who's name?" Andrew asked.

"That guy that you called 'Conner' was following us this morning." Darien said.

"Us, oh, I'm sorry miss, I didn't even realize that you were here, no offense to you or anything. And to sound even stupider...I konw I was introduced to you a few days ago, but I met 9 people that day. Can I ask your name?" Andrew said, looking extremely guilty.

"GOD, HOW CAN GUYS BE SO DISRESPECTFUL, FORGETTING NAMES, AND NOT REALIZING A FEMALE IS PRESENT?!?!?!" She looked at the startled look on Andrew's face. "I'm kidding, serousily, it's truely fine..and I'm Serena.." She held out a hand for him.  
Andrew sghed a sigh of relief. "That's good, I truely am sorry. Hi, Serena."

She just waved off his apology.

"Now that you've insulted my _girlfriend_, lets talk about Conner." Darien said with a laugh.

"Really, nice one man, congrats. And about Conner, he's been living here since I can remember...we went to school together in high school, but I graduated his junior year. I think he still goes to Franklin...speaking of which, why aren't you in school...and for that matter, why isn't he...I'M SO CONFUSED. See if I ever go on vacation again." He joked.

"Well, we have a perfectly good reason to not be in school, but about him, I'm not so sure." Serena looked at a even more confused Andrew. "We were attacked a few days ago, put in the hospital. They sent us home, but we don't go back to school until Friday." She filled him in.

"Oh, that makes since. You okay?"  
"Yah, we're getting through it." Darien said. "What else do you know about him?"

"Well, he's 17, a senior, and is girl crazy, other then that, nothing. Sorry."

"Great, don't tell me he's just like..." The bell at the door chimed again. "Darien, we need to get outta here...that's Jarrett." Serena started to freak.

"Serena, calm down, I don't think he realizes we're here. Andrew, can we go in the back room?" Andrew nodded. "And I'll call the police."

"Okay." Serena and Andrew said in unison.

----------------

Serena and Darien casually walked into the kitchen area and looked out the one-way mirror. Darien called the police as Serena watched Jarrett walk over to where Conner had been sitting. They said something, but being that they were in a different room, Serena didn't hear what they were saying.

----------------

"So have you been watching them?" Jarrett asked.

"Yah, they're here, they just went to the kitchen area, most likely because _you_ walked in." Conner said in a sly tone.

"Oh well, you keep watching them. I should go, they probably called the police. See ya, call me if you see a good time, I wanna be there."

"See ya, be careful."

"Will do."

Andrew walks over to stop Jarrett, but he just ran out before Andrew could do anything.

"Hey Conner, here's your meal." Andrew set the tray in front of him.

"Thanks." Seeing the concerned look in Andrews face he asked, "everything okay? You look worried about something."

"Oh, it's nothing, just worrying about friends, that's all."

"Okay."

Andrew went back to the kitchen where Serena and Darien were looking out the mirror.

"He got away before I could stop him, sorry."

"It's not your fault, but we'd better get to your house. We'll be safer there, Serena." Darien suggested.

"Good idea."

They walked out of the kitchen with Andrew. Andrew went to go 'catch-up' with Conner while Darien and Serena rushed out.

"Sorry man, I gotta get going." Conner said, worrying about loosing the two.

"But-" Andrew started.

"No, I really got to get going...I have...a doctors appointment. Sorry" He said getting up and leaving instantly.

He walked outside to find Serena and Darien running towards Serena's house.

"I 'pant' can't 'pant' run 'pant' anymore." Serena informed.

"Yes you can, we're almost there." He reassured her.

"Okay, I'll try, but-" She finished her sentence with a thud. She had passed out from exhaustion.

Darien picked her up and hurried to her house. He noticed that Conner was following them still.

He quickly hurried to her house, but before he was able to get in, he himself passed out from exhaustion.

"Got 'em." Conner whispered into a microphone.

He approached the passed out couple. Darien must have known he'd pass out, he had wrapped his entire body around Serena.

He waited for Jarrett, the person he was talking to through the mic, to show up with a van to take them away.

As soon as Jarrett pulled up, they both loaded Serena and Darien into the van.

"They both passed out, it was that easy." Conner explained as they drove off.

"Really, wow, thought they were stronger." They both busted out laughing.

While they were laughing, Serena woke up. _Where are we, oh no, Jarrett. I'd better notify someone. Uh, I'll call someone and leave a voice mail...hopefully._

She absentmindedly dialed Lita's number and waited for her voice mail, which was rather quick being that her phone was off.

"Darien and I were kidnapped by Jarrett and his buddy Conner, not sure where we're going. Red colored van." She whispered rather quietly. She held out the phone so that they could get what Jarrett and Conner were saying...which was nothing at the time.

She quickly hung up the phone, and put it on silent. She grabbed Darien's and did the same with it.

_Great, now what? _She thought as the van came to a halt. She pretended to be passed out while they carried her and Darien into the building.

When the two left, they left a note for her and Darien. _Now what, I can't even call anyone anymore, they took our phones..._


	17. Separated Once More

Chapter Seventeen

Separated Once More

----------------

Serena ignored the note and rushed over to Darien's side to wake him up.

She grabbed his shoulders, and gently shook him. "Darien, Darien, are you okay. Answer me please." She whispered.

"Huh, where are we. Serena, are you okay?" He asked waking up.

"Shh, Jarrett and that Conner guy kidnapped us. I woke up in the van that they brought us here in and called and left Lita a message on her cell. But when they brought us in here, they took both our cells..." Serena sighed.

"It's okay, Serena."

"They left a note, I was more worried about you, so I haven't read it yet." She pointed towards where the note was left.

"Let's have a look." He picked up the note and opened it.

_Good morning, love birds. _

_I, Jarrett, brought you here because I don't like it when I'm not happy yet other people are...namely you two. _

_I've told you, Serena, that I love you, and you tell me that you fell for a jackass like Darien, well I won't have it!_

_Well you'll see what you have in store for you._

_Enjoy your last 2 minutes together, after that...well I'll just let you figure that one out._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena asked.

"There's a timer on the back of this, it's counting down...probably then releasing some sort of gas or something." Darien inspected the canister.

"What, Darien, are we going to die?" Serena started to cry.

"I, I, I don't know, Serena. But I'm going to protect you whatever happens."

"Oh, Darien, thank you. I love you so much." She went in for a kiss.

"And I love you too." He closed the space between them.

While lost in their kiss, the timer ran out, and started releasing a sleeping gas. The two slowly fell to the ground, Darien shielding Serena's body with his.

----------------

Jarrett walked into the room once the gas was clear. He picked up Serena to take her to another room, leaving Darien there. He walked into the room that he was staying in and placed her on the bed. He retrieved two pairs of handcuffs and handcuffed her hands to the bed posts. He unbuttoned her shirt partly, revealing her stomach. He walked over to a desk and waited for her to wake.

----------------

Conner had gone into the room soon after Jarrett had left. He watched over Darien, waiting for him to wake...

----------------

"Hey guys." Mina waved, approaching the other girls at Raye's locker.

"Hey, you guys wanna go over Serena's house?" Raye asked.

"Sure, I'll call her and make sure it's okay." Lita said, turning on her phone. "Speak of the devil, she left me a voice mail...at 1:30...she knew we were in school...why would she do that?"

"Just check it and call her back." Amy pushed.

Lita pushed the buttons to listen. She stood there in shock.

"What is it Lita?" Mina asked.

"Just listen." Lita chocked out. She put the phone on speaker, but the lowest volume so others couldn't hear.

"Darien and I were kidnapped by Jarrett and his buddy Conner, not sure where we're going. Red colored van."

"What, we have to call the police!" Raye said a little too loud.

"Why?" Kevin asked. The four guys approached the girls surrounding the phone.

"Serena and Darien were kidnapped." Amy told them calmly.

"WHAT?" The four shouted in unison.

"Let's go to the police station, they'll want to hear the message." Josh suggested.

"Right." They all agreed.

They rushed to the police station and told them what was going on, and played the message.

"Darien called us earlier, they said that this Jarrett guy was at the Crown, and talking with a guy who they named as Conner. Conner was stalking them I guess." The police officer informed.

"What are we going to do?" Raye asked.

"The only thing we can do..." the officer sighed. "Wait and investigate."

----------------

"Huh, Serena, where are you?" Darien questioned as he woke up.

"She's not here, she left you." Conner smirked.

"What'd you do with her?"

"_I _didn't do anything with her."

_Jarrett_ "Where is she?"

"She's in another room, still sleeping...oh, never mind, I was just told she's now awake, screaming like a maniac."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get away from me, help, Dar-" Darien heard her yelling from a room that seemed to be right next to them.

"That would be her. She will probably be punished for using your name." Conner just laughed and walked out of the room.

_I've got to do something to save her...but what?_

----------------

When Serena finally woke up, she heard Jarrett mumble something into his sleeve. _Probably a mic, but where's Darien, and why am I cuffed to a bed, and why do I feel a draft... _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get away from me, help, Dar-" her voice was muffled when Jarrett placed a pillow over her mouth.

"NEVER use that name, or you WILL be punished. Let me give you an example of how I will do so." He unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. "You say or do anything that I don't like, everything'll come off, one by one. Guess you have three chances left then, huh?" Jarrett laughed loudly.

_'Why me, oh Darien, I just hope you are okay.'_

_'Serena?'_

_'What, how are we talking?'_

_'Must be some telepathic thing or something.'_

_'Wait, how do I know I'm talking to Darien and not someone else?'_

_'Well, we shared the same dream last night.'_

_'It is you, oh Darien, I'm sorry you were dragged into this, it's all my fault.'_

_'No, I should've protect you better.'_

_'No, it's not your fault. I'm just glad you're o-'_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jarrett snapped her out of her trans. "Are you mentally talking to someone?"  
"No, no, I don't even know how to do that!" She screamed.

"Serena!" Darien yelled through the wall.

"Well guess what, I didn't like the looks on your face, bye bye pants." He undid her pants and pulled them to her ankles.

"Please don't hurt me." She pleaded.


	18. I'm Scared

**A/N: **okay, so what's gonna happen with Serena? Well...guess you just have to read it and figure it out yourself.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

I'm Scared

----------------

Darien started pounding at the wall that separated him and his love.

_'I won't let anything happen to you. Just don't show any emotion and agree with everything he says.'_

_'Okay, I love you.'_

_'And me you.'_

_This looks like simple drywall, it should be breakable..._ Darien thought inspecting the wall. He started pounding on it again.

----------------

"Hello, am I speaking to Ms. Tsukino?" The officer asked into the receiver.

"Yes, may I ask who I'm talking to?"

"This is Detective Daniel Bruter."

"Oh, hello. Weren't you the one working on Serena's case?"

"Yes-" he was quickly cut off.

"Did you catch that guy who did it?"  
"No, I called to inform you that 'sigh' your daughter and Darien were kidnapped this afternoon at about 1:30."

"WHAT? How did you know this?"

"Your daughter called one of her friends and left a voice mail saying that Jarrett and a guy named Conner kidnapped them." he waited for her to say something...nothing. "Are you okay, Ms. Tsukino?"

"Yes, I have to call my husband, I'll be there in a half hour."

"Okay, thank you."

"Thank you."

_I really need to call Ken...NOW._

"Hannah, I have to leave for the day, cancel all my appointments and reschedule please. I will be returning the day after tomorrow."

"Okay." She paused. "Do you mind if I ask what's bugging you, you've seemed down lately. Being a concerned friend, I have to worry."

"Well my daughter was stabbed, nearly to death, the other day. And I just received a phone call just a minute ago stating now that she's been kidnapped." Ilene said, tears threatening.

"Oh, Ilene, I'm so sorry." She got up to comfort her boss. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just cancel my appointments for today and tomorrow please."

"Okay, call my cell if you need _anything_."  
"Thanks Hannah."

"Anytime."

Ilene walked to her car to phone her husband, only to get his voice mail.

"Honey, don't worry, but you need to get to the police station as soon as possible. 'sigh' Serena and Darien were kidnapped today. So just please go to the police station as soon as you get this please. Luv ya."

She drove the rest of the way to the police station crying.

----------------

When she arrived at the police station, she was greeted by eight comforting faces. They could see she'd been sobbing, and she could see the same thing in all their faces.

"We're so sorry, they're investigating now." Kevin informed.

"It's okay. Serena knows how to defend herself, and plus, she's with Darien...he'll keep her safe." Ilene smiled a half smile.

"Right." They all agreed.

----------------

"I should just take you right here and right now." Jarrett smirked, securing her legs to the bed posts.

"No, please!" She pleaded tears streaming down her face

"Who really cares what you want, I'm in control, or did you forget that?"

"PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Serena started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Jarret just ignored her and pulled out a knife. He lightly drug it up her stomach, not cutting her physically, up to her bra, cutting it in the middle, but he just left it where it lay. He laid next to her a minute, listing to her sobs.

"Please don't, please!" She begged, almost whispering.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear that voice...where is that duck tape?" He searched the desk drawer for some. "Oh, well, packing tape will have to do." He walked over to her and gave her a passionate kiss before putting a piece of tape over her mouth. "You know, your life is in my hands, you should want to please me."

Jarrett gently started kissing her mouth over the tape, working his way down her chin to her neck. He started kissing harder on her neck, then quickly turned to sucking. He worked his way to her ear, and whispered 'I love you.' He slowly made his way to her bra, which was still covering her.

"Ah, hell, I can't wait any more." He stood up and ripped off his shirt, pants, and boxers.

He grabbed his knife and cut a single hole in her panties for access.

"It'll hurt, baby, but it's okay, it'll go away...eventually." Jarrett said laying on her, ready to take action. The thought of seeing her crying made him stiffen. He just laid on her, taking no action.

_'Darien, I'm so sorry.'_

_'You have nothing to be sorry for, it's me who should be sorry.'_

_'No, I-'_

_'Don't say...uh...think another word, I'll find a way to stop that bastard.'_

_'There's not enough time. He's laying on top me, already naked.'_

_'What about you?'_

_'Well, he cut my bra in the middle, he's playing with it now, moving it. And he cut a hole, probably for access, in my underwear...Darien, I'm so scared.'_

_'Don't be, I think this wall will break at any second, I've been pounding since I woke up.'_

_'Just don't hurt yourself.'_

_'Don't worry about me.'_

_'Darien, I can feel him, he's starting.'_

She tried to scream in pain, but the tape stops her, as he slowly advances.

Suddenly the wall crumbles, revealing a very pissed off Darien. Darien runs over to Jarrett, ripping him off his girlfriend.

"YOU DARE TOUCH HER? SHE DOENS'T LIKE YOU, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THINK SKULL." Darien drug him over to a chair and secured him to it, sure he couldn't escape.

_'Darien, behind you, Conner.'_

_'On it!'_

He whirled around hitting Conner flat in the gut. He fell to the floor instantly. Darien drug him over to the side of the bed, and handcuffed him to the pole, still laying on the ground. He quickly ran to Serena, cutting the ties binding her feet, and unlocking the handcuffs. She quickly got up, wrapping him a huge hug. He pulled her away, letting her take the tape off her mouth, before wrapping her in a passionate kiss.

"Now, let's get you into your clothes. Well, put your shirt back on, there's nothing we can do with your bra. I'll call the police." Darien said, releasing her from his embrace. "These two won't be causing anymore trouble." He said standing over them.

"Good." She said as she buttoned her shirt back up.

"You'll be safe, Serena." He said looking at her.

"Thank you so much Darien, I love you so much, you can't even know. I was so scared!" She ran into his arms and began sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay baby, everything's going to be okay now."

"I know, I was just scared that he'd...well you know."  
"I know, but he didn't, and that's all that counts."

"Your right. Are the police on their way?"

"Yah." He smiled at her before leaning down for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** okay, so I got over my writers block and came up with this. It's 4 in the morning, so I hope it makes since, and is good. R&R plz.

-SailorMoonForever


	19. Reunited

Chapter Nineteen

Reunited.

----------------

"Hello, this is Detective Bruter, how can I help you?" He said picking up the phone.

"This is Darien, my girlfriend and I were kidnapped." Darien informed.

"Where is your location? We'll send patrol cars over there immediately."

Darien described the building and they said their goodbyes.

----------------

"That was weird." Darien said, after a few minutes of waiting in silence.

"What was?" Serena asked.

"Well, the Detective sounded like he knew we were kidnapped." Darien said with a questioning tone.

"Remember, I called Lita and left a message, she must have received it and reported it immediately."

"Oh, I'd forgotten."  
"It's okay, I still love you."

"And me you."

----------------

"We know where Serena and Darien are, we have patrol cars heading for them now." The Detective said coming out of his office.

"WHAT?" The group of 10 (Ken had arrived moments before the detective came out) screamed.

"We know wh-"

"No, not that kind of what." Ilene scowled.

"How do you know where they are?" Ken asked, suddenly relieved.

"Well, I don't have any details on how, but Darien just called and described where they were."  
"So they're okay?" Raye asked.

"Well Darien sounded fine, like I said, I have no details though, sorry."

"I want to go." Ken said, standing up.

"No, it's too dangerous, we don't know any conditions or anything. Once the police get there, they'll check it out, and bring everyone here." The detective put a hand up to stop Ken.

"But-" Ken started.

"No."

"Okay." Ken sighed and sat next to his wife.

----------------

"I can hear the cop cars." Serena said, looking out a window. "We're up here!" She shouted down to the arriving cars.

"Stay put, don't go anywhere." One of the cops shouted to the girl hanging out the window.

"They're coming u-" She stopped when she heard them coming through the door.

"Is everyone okay in here?" One of the officers asked.

"Yah, we're all fine." Darien said walking to Serena.

"What happened here?" Another officer asked, seeing the two criminals tied up to a chair and bed post.

"Can we explain later, I want to see my friends, and my parents." Serena asked.

"Yah, sure, lets get you guys to your friends."

"Thanks." Serena and Darien said together.

----------------

"Honey, I'm so glad you're okay." Ken said, running up to his daughter, wrapping her daughter in a hug.

"Mom, dad, I missed you so much!" Serena said, returning the hug.

"And you, I'm glad you're okay too, Darien." Ilene said, taking him by surprise with a hug.

"Thank you, Ilene."  
"SERENA, DARIEN. We're so glad you guys are okay!!" The rest screamed running up to them.

"Guys, thank you so much for always being here for me!" _OW! _She reached to her side where her incision from her surgery was...it was bleeding.

"You're our dearest friend, of course we'll always be here for you, and you too Darien." Mina said, giving them a hug.

The rest of their friends, including the guys, came up and had one big group hug.

Darien noticed her holding her hip, trying to hide the fact that she was. "Serena, you okay?"

"Yah, just a little bleeding, I'll be fine."

"That's where your incision is, you need to be checked out." Raye snapped at her.

"Sorry to break up this reunion, but we need to discuss what happened." Detective Bruter came into the room, he saw the blood on Serena's shirt and hand. "We have a doctor here, she can help you with that, Serena. Let's go, I'll have them back in a few."

"Sure." Darien said, taking Serena by the hand.

"Be right back guys." Serena said.

They went to the makeshift doctor office, where she stitched up Serena's wound.

"You'll need to get crutches for a few days to prevent further injury." She informed.

"Okay, thank you doctor." Serena said, going with Darien and Detective Bruter.

After they reached the Detective's office, he asked for them to explain.

Darien and Serena started, taking turns explaining.

"So when I woke up, I was in the room right next to the one Darien was in. I was..." Serena paused, remembering the traumatic experience.

"Serena, did either man do _anything_?" Serena grew tense. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask." The detective asked.

"No, Jarrett was about to, but then Darien had busted the wall before he got the chance." Serena said as she started crying softly. Darien pulled her in close.

"It's okay, but we have to tell everything that he did." Darien tried to comfort her.

"I know."

"He had unbuttoned her shirt, and pulled off her pants. When she did something he didn't like, he removed clothing. He ended up cutting her bra right in the middle." Darien said, still rubbing Serena's back.

"He put tape over my mouth so I couldn't scream, and he was kissing me. He said something about not being able to wait anymore and stripped naked. He cut a single hole in my underwear for access I'm assuming. He was touching me with 'it', but never got the chance." She said, pushing aside her tears.

"Okay, thank you both, and I'm sorry. We'll be in contact with updates."

"Thank you officer." They both said, going out to join their friends.

----------------

They left the police station, returning home for some much wanted food.

"Mmmmm, thanks for dinner mom, it's delicious!" Serena said, spooning another spoonful of food into her mouth.

"Yah, thank you for dinner, and inviting us as well Ilene." Lita said.

"Yah, thanks!" The rest said.

"No problem, you know you're all considered family to us." Ilene said.

"Serena, slow down. You act like you haven't eaten in days." Raye said.

"So what, I'm hungry, we haven't eaten since breakfast!" Serena snapped back, pointing to Darien with her fork.

After they finished eating, the girls and guys decided to play a game. Before they knew it, it was already 8.

"OH, it's already after 8, I've got to go get my homework done!" Amy said, looking at her watch.

"Me too, buy guys." Lita agreed.

"Bye." The whole room said simultaneously.

"That's right, the doctor said you two get to go back to school tomorrow, didn't he?" Ken said, popping his head into the room.

"Oh, yah, forgot..." Serena said, looking at the floor. "Uh, dad..." She paused.

"What is it sweetie?" Ken said, approaching the bed she was sitting on, taking a seat next to her.

"Well, I want one of my friends to walk with me to my classes." She looked up at him. "You know, for some help..."  
"Of course I will honey. They already know the main information, and I'll tell them that her overprotective father wants one of her friends with her from class to class."

Serena launched over to him with a hug. "Thanks dad. I'll see who has classes close to mine, Darien is even in two of them."

"Anything for you my daughter." Ken planted a kiss on her head.

* * *

**A/N:**okay, so lucky me, I get to start school in two days, but I'm gonna try to get a chapter written tonight and/or tomorrow. It'll be slower updates, and I'm sorry, but I hope to get the story finished before too long. I don't even know how I want it to end yet.

I'm asking for some opinions here, I can 1)just kinda lead it to an end, 2)somehow incorperate the dream into the story (not necessaraly meaning for Serena and Darien [yes I have an idea for something) 3)other (anyother opinions)...so please let me know what you think...I want to know what you think...what may be interesting to me, could be boring for you!!

-SailorMoonForever


	20. Back To School

Chapter Twenty

Back To School

----------------

"Wake up love, time to get ready for school." Darien gently shook Serena awake.

"What, oh, morning. Do we really have to go to school today?" Serena said, pulling the covers over her head.

"Yes, now come on, you wanna meet the girls before, and we'll have fun getting you to school on crutches today." He reminded.

"Oh yah, I hate those things. I can get around on my own, thank you!" She said, crossing her arms.

"You don't want your stitches to come out again do you?"

She sighed.

"That's what I thought, now I'll go get dressed in the bathroom, you can get dressed out here."

"You don't have to."

"It'll be easier for you with your crutches."

"I guess it would be..."

"Excatically, now knock on the door when you're dressed and I can come out."

"Okay," She gave him a quick kiss and he closed the door.

She got in her school uniform, as Darien got in his. They made their way down for breakfast, wrote a note, being that no one else was up yet, and headed off to school.

----------------

"Why are you guys here?" Mina said, spotting Serena and Darien approaching them.

"I didn't tell you?" Serena asked.

"Tell us what?" Lita asked as they stopped next to the group of girls.

"We were told we could return to school today." Darien informed.

"That's great, at least you won't be stuck in the house all day again." Amy said, looking relieved that they were here.

"You girls seem happier than usual today...is something going on that you're not us?" Serena said, leaning against the locker.

"Well..." Raye was inturrupted by a hand covering her mouth.

"You said you wouldn't say anything without us." The voice and hand belonged to Kevin.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Darien asked...something was going on...and he wanted to know.

"Well, we all just happen to have new girlfriends," Mina elbowed Josh in the ribs. "Or boyfriends in their case." Josh laughed.

"WHAT?!" Serena practically jumped on them.

"Well, we're all going out now." Amy said.

They all took hands with their new significant other.

"That's great, I'm so happy for all of you guys!" Darien said as he and Serena hugged them all.

"Okay, well before the bell rings, I have a kinda big request for all of you." Serena said after the group broke from their hug.

"What is it, Serena?" Zac asked.

"Well, I would like a friend walking with me to my classes."

"We can do that." Raye said, hugging Serena.

"Well I only need one, and I figured out who is closer to my classes, which is only the guys ironically. My dad called in and explained the situation, and the principal would inform the teachers of you who could help me. The question is if you mind." She looked up before anyone could say anything she added, "I know it sounds stupid, but I just really need my friends right now." She said, tears threatening. They all moved in to comfort her.

"Serena, we understand. If I were in your shoes, I'd be asking the same thing." Mina said.

"Yah, don't be so hard on yourself." Stephen added.

"Thanks guys, you don't know how much you all mean to me." She said, looking much more joyful.

"So you said none of us get to help you?" Lita asked.

"Yah, the guys have classes closest to mine, you all were a bit further." She informed.

"No big deal." Amy said with a smile.

"So who helps when?" Josh asked.

"Well, your first hour is closest to mine, so you to first. Zac to second. Darien to third and fourth. Stephen to fifth. Kevin to sixth and seventh." She quickly counted off on her fingers. "Your teachers should dismiss you five minutes early to come to my class, and we get to leave from my class when you get there. Oh, and we don't have to rush to my next one either."

"Sounds like fun" Zac started.

...RING...

The went their seperate ways and said their good byes.

----------------

"Thanks again, Josh, I'll see you later!" Serena hobbled to the teachers desk.

"Hello, Serena, here is your work, you can get the notes from someone in the class." Her teacher infromed.

"Thank you."

----------------

The day continued very similar to this, her friends showing up to take her to her next class.

"You guys don't know how much I appreciate this." Serena said, coming out of Study Hall.

"Really, it's no problem." Stephen placed a hand on her sholder.

"Yah, we always help our friends when they need it." Zac said following behind them

"Thanks guys, you really know how to cheer a girl up!"

They all laughed and continued their way to where they were meeting up with the girls.

"Hey, so what do we want to do this weekend?" Mina asked.

"Well, we could just do absolutely nothing." Josh suggested, Mina slugged him in the arm. "Or not."

"We could just walk through the park?" Darien suggested.

"Oh, that sounds romantic." Serena said, wrapping Darien in a hug.

"It can be a first date for all of us." Mina cheered.

"Sounds good, we'll all meet at noon by the fountain." Zac said.

They all agreed and returned home for some much wanted relaxing.

----------------

As the night wound down, Serena and Darien started talking.

"So I guess since we are back in school, you get to go back to your house." Serena said, sounding extrememly depressed.

"Oh yah, I guess. But that doesn't mean we won't see each other." He went up to wrap her in a hug.

"But I'm gonna miss you being here all the time." She said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't cry baby, you can always call me, and we'll have school, and whenever we just want to hang out, we can. Don't think I'm not going to miss you too." He held her tight in his embrace.

"You're right, Darien. I'm just overemotional I guess, thanks."

"Anytime my angel."

"I'm beginning to miss my bed anyways." She quickly shot at him.

"Do you want to sleep in it tonight?" Darien asked.

"No, it's okay. 'yawn' I'm guess I'm more tired than I thought." They both giggled.

"Get some sleep, I want you to be perfectly rested for tomorrow. We're going to have a lot of fun."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I can get rid of those stupid things," She said pointing to the crutches. "The doctor at the police station called and said that as long as I don't run I can walk without them."

"That's great, that means I can hug you all I want with out the crutches in my way." He chuckled.

"Night, muffin."

"Night, my angel."


	21. Anniversary

Chapter Twenty-one

Anniversary

----------------

"Morning mom, what's for breakfast?" Serena skipped down the stairs smelling something cooking.

"Well I have pancakes, french toast, and eggs cooking." Ilene answered.

"Why so much?" She asked, taking a seat at the counter.

"Today is our anniversary." Ken said, walking into the kitchen.

"Yup, so I cooked a feast for breakfast. Where's Darien?" Ilene noticed that he hadn't come down for breakfast.

"He was still sleeping when I came down." She shrugged.

"Oh, well help yourself to whatever you want, and tell Darien the same." Ilene said.

"So Darien suggested he should return back to his house today." Serena informed.

"Well that probably would be a good idea, since you are going to school again." Ilene thought.

"I'd like to help, but your mother and I will be out all day, we have plans." Ken informed.

"It's okay, he's got plenty of help. Wait, does that mean I have to watch Sammy?" Serena groaned.

"Yes." Both her parents said at once.

"But he's like 10." Serena complained.

"Still too young to stay home by himself." Ken said.

"Fine, but I have a date with Darien today." She remembered.

"Well, Sammy will be going too." Ilene told her.

"Fine, have fun. Love you, bye." Serena sighed as they walked out the door.

Serena was getting breakfast when she heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning my sweet." Darien wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and put his head on hers.

"'sigh' morning."

"What's wrong?" He asked, sounding concerned, but not moving.

"Well today is mom and dad's anniversary and they have plans all day...which means I have to watch Sammy. We'll either have to take him with us, or cancel our date." She said, turning around in his arms, wrapping him in a hug. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, it's fine. We can have him call a friend and see if he can hang out with them for the day." Darien suggested. "Or at least during our date."

"That's a good idea."

"What's a good idea? And where's mom and dad?" Sammy asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Mom made a feast for breakfast. Her and dad are out for their anniversary. I have to watch you, but I have a date. So you get the pleasure of calling a friend and seeing if you can go over their house " Serena said chipperily.

"Okay, sounds great. I'll go call Billy now." Sammy said, going back into the living room.

"Okay, let me know what he says." Serena waved him off.

"So let's eat, I'm hungry." Darien grabbed himself a plate of food.

"I thought I was the one that was usually always hungry." They both laughed. "Wait, I just insulted myself, how does that work out?"

"SERENA, when can I go over?" Sammy screamed from the other room.

"Can you go at 11:30?"

He mumbled something into the phone. "Yah."  
"Okay, I'll walk you over there."

"K, thanks."

"Yup. Operation 'GROYB' complete." Serena said with a sly tone.

"Operation 'GROYB?'" Darien looked extremely confused.

"Get Rid Of Younger Brother." She said simply.

"Oh. Makes since." Darien took a seat, starting on his breakfast.

"Yup."

They ate, and got ready for their date. After they walked Sammy to his friends, they met up with the others at the park.

"Hey guys." Serena yelled, walking over to where her friends were waiting.

"Hey, where are your crutches?" Lita asked.  
"Don't have to use them anymore, besides, it was hard using them with my cast anyways." She said raising her arm a little.

"Yah, seemed like you were struggling a little." Raye laughed.

"Yah, well let's see you try it!" Serena shot back.

"Girls, girls, let's try to be civil today." Kevin said, stepping between the two.

"Fine." They both sighed.

"So where to?" Amy asked.

"Wanna just walk?" Stephen suggested.

"Sure, it's so nice out today. Perfect for a walk." Mina commented.

"I couldn't agree more." Josh said, pulling her in close.

"Let's get going." Darien said, taking Serena's hand, and leading the rest.

"Okay."

They walked around the park for about an hour before stopping at the Crown for some late lunch. While at lunch, Sammy called Serena.

"I'll be right back." Serena said, walking away from the table. "Hello."

"Hey Serena, it's Sammy."

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"Billy has to go to his grandmothers, I have to leave soon."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few to get you, I'm at the Crown."

"Oh, okay, see you soon."

"Okay, bye."

Serena walked back to the table, "Hey, I have to go pick up Sammy. I'll see you guys later."

"You want me to come too?" Darien offered.

"If you'd like."

"I'd like nothing less." He said getting up. "I'll be by the house later. I've gotta bring my stuff back home today."

They all said their goodbyes as Serena and Darien went to pick up Sammy.

"Thanks again for letting me go over Billy's today, Serena." Sammy said.

"No problem." Serena said.

"That was probably more fun then hanging out with a bunch of teenagers in love." Darien joked.

"Yah, that's so true." Serena agreed.

The three went back to Serena's house to help Darien start getting his things back together. It was already 7 before they were done.

"I'll call one of the guys to bring my car over for my stuff." Darien said, getting his phone out.

"Okay, I'll take the boxes down to the front door." Serena said.

"K, thanks."

"Josh will be here in about 30 minutes." Darien said, bringing the last box down.

"Well in the meantime, I'll cook some grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner. How's that sound?"

"Yum, I love grilled cheese!" Sammy said walking in.

"I know, that's why I suggested it." Serena laughed.  
"Sounds good to me!" Darien agreed.

About five minutes after they finished eating and washing the dishes, Josh arrived. He and Darien loaded the boxes into the car and they drove off to Darien's house.

"Wow, loading the boxes took a long time, it's already 9." Serena looked at the clock on the wall.

"I'm beat, I'm gonna go to bed." Sammy yawned.

"Okay, I'm gonna wait until mom and dad get home. See ya in the morning squirt." She said, rustling her hand through her younger brother's hair.

"Night."

About an hour later, the house phone rang.

"Hello, is this the Tsukino residents?" The person on the other end asked.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" Serena was totally confused.

"This is County General Hospital." The nurse said.

"Oh, hello, this is Serena. My parents aren't home right now though."

"That's why we are calling. They were injured and we'd like you to come to the hospital as soon as physically possible." The nurse sounded upset.

"What, are they okay??"

"Please come here as soon as you can."  
"Okay, I'll leave now."

----------------

...RING...RING... Darien picked up his phone._ Why is Serena calling me so late_? "Hello?"

"Darien, this is Sammy. I'm worried, Serena isn't here and neither are my parents. I went to call Serena on her cell, but she left it here." Darien could tell that Sammy had been crying.

"Calm down, calm down. Don't worry I'll come right over."

* * *

**A/N: **I really wanna thank my bff, Yella. She's helped me a bunch through my story, and given me some ideas.

And thank you my reviewers:

Champion of Justice,anokas2757, DaOnLeeSam, and PangstaAlexXo.

Thank you for reading,

-SailorMoonForever


	22. Her Parents

Chapter Twenty-two

Her Parents

----------------

_I wonder what happened, the nurse wouldn't say anything. _'sigh' _I should've left a note for Sammy...And on top of all things, I don't have my phone, or money, or anything...I should call someone, but I have to get to the hospital, I really want to see my parents. _She saw the hospital right ahead so she sprinted right to the main desk.

"Where are they? Are they okay?" Serena asked in a hurry.

"Ma'am, please, slow down. Who are you here about?" The nurse tried to calm her down.

"Okay, sorry. My name is Serena Tsukino and I just received a phone call saying that my parents, Ilene and Ken Tsukino, are here." Serena refrained from loosing her mind again.

"I'll inform the doctor that you're here and he'll let you know of their status. You can wait for him over there." She pointed to the waiting room.

"Okay, thanks." She turned to walk away. "Oh, is there a phone I can use?"

"There's a pay phone in the waiting room."

"I kinda rushed out of the house, I don't have any money..." Serena trailed off.

"You can use this one then." The nurse grabbed the phone from on the desk.

"Thank you."

..RI..

"HELLO?" Someone shouted on the other end.

"Darien?" Serena sounded completely confused.

"SERENA!? Where are you? What happened?"

"Calm down, Dare. I got a call saying my parents were at the hospital I rushed out with out money, my phone, and forgot to write a note. I was so worried, I'm here in my pajamas."

"Okay, I'll be right there, don't leave okay?"

"Thanks, but why are you at my house?"

Sammy woke up and saw you were gone and your patents weren't home yet. He called your cell and discovered you left it in your room. He then took it and called me."

"Oh, well the doctor is coming to talk to me about my parents."

"K, love, I'll be there in a few minutes with Sammy."

"K, bye." She hung up.

The doctor walked up as she was giving the phone back to the nurse.

"Hello Serena." The doctor said, recognizing her from a few days ago.

"Hi, Dr. Top. Are you working on my parents?"

"Yes-." He was quickly cut off.

"How are they, what happened?" She quickly shot at him.

"Let's go over-"

"No, please, just tell me what happened."

"Okay. Well from what we could gather, they were taking a walk in the park when they were attacked. We don't know any details of the attack, but they suffered from gun shot wounds."

"WHAT, where are they, I have to see them!" She screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

"Serena," He put a hand on her shoulder. "They passed away in the ambulance. There was nothing we could do to help them, I'm sorry."

"NO!" She fell to her knees, sobbing.

The doctor helped her to a seat in the waiting room. She launched into the doctor's arms, needing the human contact. She stayed there, crying, for about ten minutes before the front doors burst open.

Darien ran into the hospital looking for Serena. He spotted her sobbing into the doctors scrubs.

"SERENA?" Darien rushed to her side.

Serena, startled by the screech, looked up, red, puffy eyes and all. Before he could even move 5 steps, she was in his arms.

"They died, Darien. They're gone." She whispered into his coat.

He stood there shocked by her words, not sure what to do or say. He just held her tighter in his arms, laying his head on hers. "It's okay, Serena, it's okay."

"How am I supposed to tell Sammy? How are Sammy and I going to live, I have no job or money..."

"Calm down, we'll think about that later. Just try to relax right now." He said, slightly rubbing her back.

"You're right." She said, looking up into his eyes. "Thanks." She had finally stopped crying.

"Well Sammy fell asleep on the way here, so I'm going to go leave a note for him. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks a lot Darien."

"Anything for the one I love." He said, leaning down to kiss her.

He left to go leave the note for Sammy and lock his car.

"Dr. Top, when Darien gets back, c..can I see them?" She said, trying to hold back fresh tears.

"Of course."

"Thanks." Darien walked back in. "Darien, w...will you come with me to see them?"

"Sure, if you think you're ready." Darien said, walking back over to her.

"Right this way then." The doctor led the way.

Darien wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she took his free hand in hers, snuggling close.

They walked in and Serena froze. Shocked to see her mom on a gurney, motionless.

"Mom..." She put her head on Darien's chest, making him tighten his hold on her.

They walked up to her mom's side.

"I love you mommy, I really do." She said, looking at her mother. "Where's my dad?"

"He's in the next room over." He pointed to the connecting doors.

"Thanks." She said, a tear escaping her eyes.

They walked into the room where her father was laying.

"Daddy, why, why did you have to leave. I love you both so much and you just left me and Sammy?" She said, sounding angry and sad at the same time.

"Serena." Darien wrapped her in a hug as she started crying again.

"I thought I could do this, but I can't. I just need to go ho-" She stopped. "I can't even go home, it's too painful."

"You and Sammy can come stay at my place."

"But if my dad ever-" She realized what she was saying. "WHY, I don't even have overprotective parents anymore!" She started crying harder.

"Serena, it'll be fine, you need to get some sleep."

"Okay, let's go. And thanks."

They got into the car and drove off to Darien's house, Sammy sleeping the whole way. Serena soon joining him in slumber.

Darien picked up Sammy, taking him into the house. He placed him on a bed in their spare bedroom. He then went back to his car, taking Serena to his bed. He wrote a note for Serena.

_If you need anything, and I mean ANYTHING, I'll be in the living room. Come and wake me. _

_I'll love you always._

He left for the living room, putting notes on his friends doors.

_I'm not in my room. When you wake up, be extra quiet please. I'm in the living room. If you see Serena, don't ask questions, I'll explain in the morning. When the first one of you wakes up, wake me. _

_Darien._

He looked at the clock. _It's already midnight. _He sighed and laid on the pull out bed, falling to sleep.

"Darien?" Kevin whispered, shaking him gently.

"Huh? Oh, Kevin, hi. What time is it?" Darien asked, sitting up to stretch.

"8, but why are you on the couch, why does the note say if we see Serena, and why did you write the note?" He asked, sitting on the couch next to Darien.

"Well, Sammy called me last night, saying that Serena was gone, and their parents hadn't returned yet. So I went over there and waited for something...anything. She finally called from the hospital saying that her parents were there. When I got there, she was crying. Her parents were attacked, and killed. That's why I'm here on the couch, she's sleeping in my bed, she couldn't go home for obvious reasons, and Sammy is in the spare bedroom." Darien explained.

"Man, that stinks. What's she gonna do?" Kevin asked.

"Well I have no idea. She doesn't have any money except for what her parents left, and she won't want to stay at her old house, because of the memories." Darien said trying to think. "Maybe she can stay at one of her friends' houses or something."

"Or here." Kevin blurted out.

"Wouldn't that be kind of awkward though?"

"Well you two are dating."

"But, what about Sammy?" He pointed out.

"Where is he sleeping right now?"

"Oh...But I think it'd be kinda weird if Serena and I were sleeping in the same bed, I mean we just started dating, and I can't really sleep on this couch every night."

"Well don't we have an extra bed in storage?" Darien nodded. "We could set that up in the spare room, or in your room." Kevin suggested.

"True, I'll guess I'll have to ask her. OH, and Sammy doesn't know yet, so try to avoid the subject, well try to avoid it all together, Serena took it really hard yesterday."

"I know how she feels."

"Yah."


	23. Sammy

Chapter Twenty-three

Sammy

----------------

"Hello?" Asked a cautious voice from the hallway.

"Sammy? It's Darien, it's okay."

"Oh, why am I here? The last thing I remember was calling...WAIT, where's Serena, and what about my parents." Sammy started walking into the living room to sit on the chair, panicking.

_Crap, I was hoping he wouldn't wake up before Sere-._

"Calm down, Sammy, I'm right here." Serena said, walking where the three were gathered.

"Why are we here, Serena?" Sammy asked, completely confused at this point.

She sighed and went to sit next to Darien.

Darien eyed Kevin, hinting to go away.

"I'll be right back, bathroom call." Kevin walked away.

_'Thanks.'_

_'No problem, do you want me to tell him?'_

_'No, I should do it.'_

_'Okay, want me to leave?'_

_'No, please stay.'_

_'Okay.'_

_'Thanks.'_

Darien just nodded.

"Serena?" Sammy asked.

"Come over here." She patted the seat on the other side of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking over. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Sammy, they were shot last night on a walk or something." She looked up at him. "They died."

"WHAT?" He yelled, launching into her arms, crying.

"It's okay, Sammy."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? IT'S NOT OKAY, WHERE ARE WE GOING TO LIVE? WE HAVE NO MONEY, I CAN'T LIVE IN THAT HOUSE NO MORE." He screamed into her shirt.

"Calm down. We'll figure something out." She said, trying to hide her tears, but failing.

He just sat there and cried until he ran out of tears.

"It's okay, Sammy. Everything will somehow work out." She told him, softly rubbing his back.

"You sure?" he said, looking up at her.

"Yah." She said, looking back at him, then to Darien.

Sammy smiled before he heard a familiar noise...Serena's stomach.

"I guess I'm hungry." She said, as the other two just laughed.

"I'll go make some breakfast." Darien offered.

"Thanks." She said.

The three sat down to eat, soon joined by the other four guys. Occasionally they shot very confused glances over Darien's way, but they just made casual conversation about school or the upcoming day's plans, remembering the note they all read.

Serena saw the glances that Darien was getting. _'Maybe I should tell them.'_

_'Or if it'd be easier I could tell them, but they do need to know...I think they're jumping to conclusions.'_

Serena laughed at the thought. _'Could you please, I mean I still have to tell the girls.'_

_'Of course I can tell them. Do you want me to come with you when you tell the girls?'_

_'No thanks, I think I should tell them on my own.'_

_'Okay, but what about Sammy?'_

_'Oh yah.' _She'd completely forgotten about him. He was silent since breakfast had started. _'I'll have to take him with me.'_

_'He could stay here with us until you get back or something.'_

_'You sure?' _She looked up into his sweet midnight blue eyes.

He nodded in response.

----------------

When breakfast was over, Darien, Zac, Stephen, and Josh went to the living room to explain while Josh showed Serena and Sammy the upstairs balcony.

"So Sammy, you wanna go to Best Buy later?" Kevin asked.

"I...I don't know, I mean..." He trailed off.

"Come on, Sammy." Serena tried to sound happy. "Why wouldn't you want to? You love Best Buy." She pointed out.

She was right, he did love going...with his dad. "You're right, it would be nice to get out." He lied.

"Good, I'm even going to visit the girls, too." She added.

"So when do you want to go?" Kevin asked.

"Well I need to go back to the house and change, I'm not going in my pj's." He pointed out.

"I have to change too, I'll go with you." She said, thinking how hard it'll be in her house again.

"Okay, let's get going." Sammy said.

----------------

"Darien, I have a favor to ask you." Serena said, walking to the room where the four were still seated.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Well, Sammy is going to Best Buy with Kevin in a little while. And we kinda need to change, and..." She got quieter with the last part of her sentence, stopping because she didn't know how to end it.

"You want me to come?" He finished for her, getting up.

"Please." She looked up with glassy eyes.

"Of course, let me change and I can even drive you there, then to where ever you want to meet the girls if you'd like." Darien offered.

"Thanks, muffin." She hugged him hard.

"Anything for my angel."

----------------

"I don't know what I'm going to do..." Serena thought out loud.

"About what?" Darien slightly confused.

"Oh, I said that out loud?" He nodded. "Well I was thinking of financials and where to live...we can't stay at the house, it'll be hard enough to go there just to change, ya know?"

"Yah, I know how you feel. My parents died when I was younger too, remember, I told you that day at the fair." He reminded.

"Yah, I remember. You didn't really say much about it, and I don't know how it affects you. Death affects different people different ways. I just didn't want to upset you."

"It's alright, I've grown to accept their death."

"But I still don't know what to do about housing, I can't afford a house or even an apartment."

"Well truth be told I've been thinking about it too. But I'm sure we'll figure something out..."

"You're right."

----------------

They walked in the house. Sammy went upstairs to take a shower and change. Serena got some numbers that she'd need. She had to make some calls to her parents work to inform them of the news. She'd call her relatives later. She then decided to call Lita.

"Hey, Lita." She said, hiding the fact that something was wrong.

"Hey, I called you earlier, but you didn't answer. Your cell either!" She practically shouted over the phone.

"Sorry, sorry. Uh...Sammy put my phone on silent, and I don't know what happened with the house phone." She lied.

"Okay, it's fine. So what'd you call for?"

"Can you call the other girls and meet me at uh...The Crown?" Serena asked.

"Sure, something wrong?"

"I just need to tell you guys something, that's all." She avoided the question.

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour?" Lita suggested.

"Sounds good. See you later."

"Bye."

Serena hung up, but noticed that Sammy hadn't come down from changing yet. "Is Sammy still in the shower?"

"It's still running." Kevin said, as he and Darien came from the living room.

"Okay, I'll go make sure he's fine. He cried for weeks when our dog died a few years ago."

"Okay. I'll be down here if you need anything." Darien said.

She walked upstairs and knocked on the door. "Sammy, you in there." No answer. "Sammy, are you okay?" Still no answer. "Can I come in?" Still no answer, so she opened the door...


	24. It's Just Hard

Chapter Twenty-four

It's Just Hard

----------------

Darien watched as Serena went to check on Sammy. He was talking with Kevin when they heard a horrible screech.

"SAMMY!!!!!!!!" Rang from upstairs.

They ran upstairs, Darien in front of Kevin, to find Serena kneeling in the hallway, sobbing.

"SERENA? What's wrong?" Darien ran over to pick her up.

She pointed into the bathroom. He saw what she had screamed at and picked her up to take her to her room.

_Earlier_

_I can't believe Serena is being so calm about this, I mean we have no home now...how are we supposed to live without our parents. SHE'S SO HEARTLESS!!!!! All she cares about now is her precious boyfriend, she doesn't care that they're gone. She's probably happy that dad is gone so he won't have to freak every time she goes on a date. I just want to be with mom and dad, I don't care how much it'll hurt. _He grabbed some belts from his dresser and looped them together. He then wrapped them around a pole that was in the ceiling of the bathroom. He turned on the shower, so Serena, not that she cared, would think he's taking one. He then stood on the side of the tub and looped the belts around his neck. He stepped off the side of the tub, saying "I love you mom and dad, and I always will."

_Now_

"WHY, WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?!?!" Serena screamed.

"Shhhhh, it's okay Serena, you need to calm down." Darien tried (unsuccessfully) to calm her down.

"IT'S NOT OKAY, FIRST MY PARENTS DIE ON ME, NOW MY BROTHER, WHO'S 10, KILLS HIMSELF!!!! IT'S NOT FIAR, IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" She continued to sob.

"I know it's not. No one deserves this. But you need to try to calm down, please baby." He tried again.

"Okay, you're right." She started breathing deeply. "Thanks." She wrapped him in a big hug.

"Anything." He said, holding her tight in his embrace.

"I need to get out of here."

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Okay. Let's go."

They got up and went to the car. While they were talking, Kevin called to have his body removed while Darien and Serena went out.

"Thanks a lot, Kevin."

"No problem, I'm really sorry, Serena." Kevin said, giving her a hug.

The two left for somewhere...anywhere until Serena had to meet up with the girls.

"Now I guess I have to tell the girls about all three." Serena said, staring out the car window.

"If it'd be too hard, you can call and reschedule." Darien suggested.

"No, I need to do this today." She sighed. "But will you come with me now, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it." She said, tears streaming down her face again.

"Of course." He reassured her.

"If I can't seem to say it, will you tell them?" Serena asked.

"Of course. We can go there now if you'd like."

"Sure, and thanks."

He nodded. "What time will the girls be there?"

"Uh, about 15 minutes."

"Okay, we can order some food if you want."

"I have no money."

"My treat."

"But-"

"No buts," He cut her off. "I'm buying."

"Okay."

----------------

They walked into the Crown, Serena still looking extremely upset. Andrew looked at Darien questioningly, but Darien waved it off. They sat down at a booth near the back of the cafe, where not many people liked to sit.

"Hey guys, something up?" Andrew asked, coming to take their orders.

"Noth-" Darien started.

"He should know." Serena whispered.

"You want me to do it?" Darien asked, grabbing her hand.

"Please." She said moving closer to him.

Andrew looked completely confused at this point.

"Serena's parents died yesterday, and not 30 minutes ago, her brother took his own life." Darien explained as he wrapped his arm around Serena's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"WHAT?" Andrew said, a little to loud.

"Please keep it down, Serena's friends will be here in a few and no one else knows yet." Darien told him.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry Serena, are you okay?" Andrew sat down in the booth next to her.

"Yah, as okay as I can be at this point." She sniffled.

"If there's anything I can do, let me know." He offered. "You want anything, it's on the house?"

"Maybe in a little bit, I'm just not hungry right now." She sighed.

"Same here, thanks though." Darien said.

"Okay, again, anything, call me." He reminded.

"Thanks." Serena said, looking up at him, still glassy eyed.

----------------

The girls walked in as Andrew was walking away...not enough time for Serena to get rid of her tears. The girls saw this and reacted immediately.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Mina was the first to shout.

"Did something happen?" Lita shot after.

"Did someone do something to you?" Raye asked.

"Why are you crying?" Amy was the last to interject.

"Guys, guys, calm down, please." Serena said, looking up.

"Sorry." They all said in unison.

"It's okay. Please sit. I have some...news." She said, not really knowing what to say.

Raye immediately thought the worse... "Y-your not p-per-pregnant a-are you?" She shuttered.

"NO!" Serena and Darien shouted together blushing.

"Geese, Raye, always thinking extreme." Mina said jabbing her in the side with her elbow.

"Raye, no, I'm not, I haven't even..." She trailed off.

"I was just making sure, Serena. I mean you're smarter then that...what would your parents say, what would your DAD say?" Raye said.

Serena just lowered her head. "Mom, dad." Serena whispered. She sighed and said, "Guys, m-my..." She stopped, not really knowing what to say.

_'Darien, I-I can't do this.'_

_'It's okay, baby.'_

"Serena?" Raye asked, afraid that she had said something wrong.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

Serena looked up at Darien. He pulled her closer into a hug before he spoke. "Girls, Serena's parents died yesterday." Darien said softly.

They were all quiet, other then a few gasps, taking in what had just been said. Being such close friends, they knew her parents very well.

"Serena..." Raye started, unable to finish..

"I'm so sorry." Amy said, finishing Raye's sentence.

The girls just kept saying how sorry they were.

"So what are you and Sammy going to do?" Lita asked.

"That's the other thing..." She looked up before continuing. "Today after I told him, Sammy committed suicide." She informed, tears streaming down her face.

Again the girls were silent. Sammy was like a younger brother to all of them.

"My w-whole f-family...gone. They, they all left me here." Serena starting mumbling, tears poring down her cheeks.

"Serena, it's okay." Darien pulled her into another hug, rubbing her back softly.

"You still have us, Darien, and the guys too." Mina tried to comfort her.

"I know, it's just hard, you know?" She looked back up at the girls, attempting a half smile.

"Where are you going to live?" Amy asked.


	25. Aunt Yella

Chapter Twenty-five

Aunt Yella

----------------

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to worry about that right now." Serena answered.

"I'm sure you can find some place. I'd offer my house, but you know how small it is..." Amy said.

"Doesn't matter, I don't want to think about that right now." Serena said.

"But-" Raye started.

"I don't want to think about that right now." Serena said, firmer this time.

"Okay." Raye sighed.

"Let's get out of here. We could go for a walk or something." Lita suggested, not having anything else to do that day.

"I can't, I still have to make some calls, and let my relatives know." Serena said, looking glum again.

"But-" Lita started.

"No, I have to do this now. The sooner they know the better." Serena interrupted her.

"I understand." Lita said, looking at the floor.

"If you need anything, Serena, just call." Mina said.

The other girls nodded agreeing.

"Thanks guys...for everything." Serena smiled.

They just nodded again.

"We should get going. Kevin is still at your house." Darien pointed out.

"OH YAH! Buy guys." Serena stood up from her seat, pulling Darien up with her.

"Bye." The girls voices rang together.

"Bye." Darien managed to shout as Serena was pulling him away from the table.

After they had left the arcade, the girls started wondering.

"I hope she'll be okay." Mina said.

"I feel so bad for saying that now." Raye admitted.

"Don't, you didn't know...none of us did" Lita said.

"I know it'll be hard, but she'll get through this. She's very strong." Amy said

----------------

When they arrived at Serena's house to get Kevin, the people who were getting Sammy's body were still there.

Serena sighed. "Why do they still have to be here? It's been an hour."

"I guess-" Darien started.

"GUYS, I'm so glad you're here." Kevin came running up to them.

"What is it?" Both Serena and Darien asked.

"Well the people want to talk to his legal guardians." Kevin explained.

"Well...I guess they'll end up finding out eventually when they have to deliver the bodies to the funeral home." Serena sighed again.

"You're right." Darien sighed.

"I supposed they'll then contact someone to take me to an orphanage..." Serena looked down at the thought of being taken away from her friends.

"Do you have Godparents?" Darien asked.

"They were my mom's friends, but we haven't spoken to or seen them in years."

"Did your parents have a will?" Kevin asked.

"No, they didn't."

"You could just tell them that you just moved and that your parents passed and your aunt will be coming to live here with you, but until then you're staying with friends." Darien suggested.

"Okay, let's go." Serena said.

Darien explained the situation and they bought it, no questions asked.

For the rest of they day, Serena made phone calls to her relatives, that mostly lived in Michigan (**A/N: **I know Kevin said that he lived **here **in Michigan, but never said it again, so a reminder, they live in Mi. right now) to notify them of the news. She decided not to tell them that Sammy killed himself, rather he was with their parents when they were killed as well. She had decided that Wednesday would be a good day for the funeral. She had made all the calls, and finally reached her Aunt Danielle. She was really understanding.

"Hello?" Asked a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yella, it's Serena."

"Oh, hi, baby. What's wrong, you sound upset?" She asked.

"Well, mom, dad, and Sammy were out Saturday night, and they were killed." Serena still hadn't gotten used to saying it from all the phone calls.

"WHAT, baby, are you okay?"

"Yah, well, as okay as I can be you know?"

"Yah, where are you staying?" She asked. That was always like her aunt. She cared gravely for Serena.

"Well, I stayed at my boyfriend's place last night, I kinda fell asleep in his car. But as for the future, I'm not sure."

"Well I can be down there today if you want me to come."

"Doesn't really matter, if you want too."

"I'll rent a hotel room, and you can stay there with me."

"Thanks so much Yella! I was feeling like I was imposing on Darien."

"Anything for my favorite niece. So who's this Darien fellow? He your boyfriend??" Danielle/Yella was trying to cheer Serena up...and she knew how.

"Yes he's my boyfriend, you got a problem with that?" Serena joked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You slept at his house last nigh?"

"Yah, I slept in his bed too." She laughed.

"And..."

"He slept on the couch." She laughed "You didn't actually think I'm that stupid do you?"

"No, I know you're smarter then that."

"I'm glad you know that."

"I'm going to get packing then, I'll see you in a while. I'll call your cell when I get in town, k?"

"Okay, bye Yella."

"Bye, baby."

Serena hung up the phone. As Darien walked into the room.

"She always knows how to cheer me up." She told Darien.

"That's good, I guess I'll have to get some pointers then." Darien laughed.

"Good idea, I love my Aunt Yella so much. She is so nice to me all the time."

"She seems really nice."

"Oh, I'm going to be staying at a hotel with her tonight."

"You two could stay at my house in the spare room, we have another bed too."

"Well I'll talk to her, I don't know if she'll go for it though."

"Why?"

"She doesn't like to stay at people's house's when she doesn't know them." Serena explained.

"Understandable. It's no big deal, if she doesn't want to, don't force her. Just let her know it's available"

"K, thanks a bunch, muffin." She got up and gave him a hug and kiss. (**A/N:** Again, suck at mushy, sry!)

"Anything for you."

"I know my Aunt Yella is going to love you!"

"I have a question though, is her real name Yella?" Darien asked.

"No, it's Danielle, but when I was younger I called her Daniella, then just went to Yella somehow." She just laughed.

"When's she going to be here?"

"Later today, she's going to call my cell."

"Oh, okay, what you want to do until then?"

"I don't know, but I do want to get out of here."

"Okay. Let's go take Andrew up on that offer at the Crown." Darien suggested.

"I am hungry, good idea."


	26. Living Arrangements

Chapter Twenty-six

Living Arrangements

----------------

When Serena and Darien were finishing they're meals, Serena's phone went off.

"Wow, that was quick." She said, looking at her phone which read 'Yella.' She answered the phone. "That was quick."

"I only live about 30 minutes away. So where are you?" Asked her aunt.

"I'm at a cafe called the Crown, where are you?"

"Oh, I just drove by that place, I'm not even a block away from it."

"Oh, well I'm at the counter when you come in, I'll see you-" She was cut off.

"Now?" Danielle had walked into the cafe.

"Yella!" Serena hopped up to greet her with a hug.

"How are you my sweet niece...wait, what'd you do to your arm?" She asked, noticing the cast.

"Oh, well stupid me ran down the stairs too fast, and fell. I broke it..."

"Oh, well you need to be more careful. So other then that how are you?"

"I'm okay, how about you?"

"Fine, thank you. I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Asked her aunt.

"No, just finished dinner. By the way." Serena started, walking her aunt back to where Darien was still sitting. "This is my boyfriend, Darien. Darien, this is my Aunt Yella." She introduced.

"Hello ma'am." Darien held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Please, Aunt Yella, or just Yella will do. And it's a pleasure to meet the young man who makes my favorite niece so happy." She said, taking his hand.

"Okay, Yella." Serena giggled at Darien's words.

"So Yella, Darien offered his spare room to us if we want to stay there instead of a hotel. They have a spare bed too." Serena informed.

"That'd be nice, thank you Darien."

"No problem, ma- I mean Yella." Darien laughed.

"Well, Serena, darling, do you have school tomorrow?"

"No, holiday, remember, it's Labor Day. We don't go back until Tuesday."

"Okay, well I'm hungry. Do they have any good food in this place?" She asked.

"Yah. Andrew." Serena called from her seat at the counter.

"Yes?" He walked over seeing the other woman sitting with the couple. "Hi, can I get you something?"

"What do you suggest?" She asked to no one particular.

"Uh, Andrew makes a mean burger." Darien said.

"I'll take a 'mean burger' please." Danielle joked.

"Coming right up."

After they finished eating, the three decided to take Serena to her home to get some clothes.

----------------

"Thanks again, Darien." Serena said, as she walked out of the spare room. Her Aunt still getting some stuff put away.

"You're always welcome here, your aunt too. But I have a question for you."

"Yah?"

"How old is your aunt? She can't be much more then 20."

"Oh, that's a fun story, well she is 21, and my grandparents had her at a late age. My mom was 15 when Aunt Yella was born, and I was born not 5 years later. So we've been like best friends, just a few years apart." Serena explained.

"That's kinda cool."

"Yah, I've always thought of her just as an older sister. OH, I should let the girls know she's here, they've always loved her too!" She said, pulling out her phone.

"Wait, look at the time, it's already 9. You can call them in the morning."

"True, I am beat too. If they find out now, they'll want to see her now." She laughed.

"It's been a long day." Darien admitted.

"That it has, and a long weekend too." She sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Darien asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know. I mean I've lost my family, and miss them dearly. I just don't know what to do or how to feel." Serena said, eyes glistening.

"I understand, I didn't know what to do either. But you have the support of your friends, the guys, and me. I'll always be here for you." Darien said, moving closer to her.  
"I know, and thanks, Darien." She said, giving him a hug. "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime." Darien held her tighter into his embrace.

Danielle was about to come out of the room before she heard Darien's 'are you sure you're okay' question. She really didn't know how to help Serena in something like this, but Darien knew how she felt and how to help her. Danielle didn't know how he knew, but he did, and that's what counted. She knew that Serena was happy with him, despite everything that was happening in her life right now.

After the two had sat down on the couch, she entered the room.

"So why do you have such a big house, Darien?" She asked, taking a seat on the couch next to Serena.

"Well, I have four friends who live here with me. They're at dinner right now I'm guessing." He informed.

"Oh, that's cool." She sat there for a minute pondering. "Serena, I have to ask, what are your living arrangements?"

"Well, I'm just winging it right now. I can't stay at my old house, and I don't have enough money for my own place..." She trailed off.

"What do you think about me moving out here, and you coming to live with me?" Danielle had been thinking about this the whole drive out here.

"I can't ask you to move out here, let alone take me in too."

"What else are you going to do, live on the streets?"

_She has a point. _"Well, no..."

"So what do you think?"

"I'd love it." Serena said.

"Good, because I wasn't going to take no for an answer." They all laughed, including Darien.

"You're the greatest Yella."

"Thank you. But if you'll excuse me, I'm very beat from my traveling and whatnot, so I'm going to bed now. Thank you again Darien for the hospitality."

"No problem, Yella. Any friend/relative of Serena's is a friend of mine." Darien smiled.

"I'm going to go to bed too. I'll see you in the morning muffin." Serena said, getting up from the couch.

"Night angel."

_Ahh, teenage love. How cute._ Danielle thought, leaving the two for the bedroom.

They shared a passionate kiss before Serena retreated to her room.

"You seem so happy when you're with him." Danielle noted, climbing into her bed.

"I am, he's really been there for me through...well everything."

"Everything?"

"Well it's a long story, but basically I was attacked last week. This guy wanted to get to know me so we went on a 'get to know you' type date thing. The next morning I told him that I didn't think it would work out and that I fell for Darien. Jarrett hated that so he stabbed me multiple times. Turns out he was the same guy who attacked me freshman year. Darien somehow 'sensed' that this was happening or something and came to find me, when he did the guy was still there, hiding, and jumped out and stabbed him too. We were taken to the hospital and they were going to arrest Darien for the attack. I woke up long enough to tell them they were going to arrest the wrong guy, but lost strength before I could tell them who it was. I eventually told them, but they couldn't find him. Then after we got out, we were taking a walk in the park and this guy was stalking us. We decided to sit and take a break till the lunch time rush so he wouldn't try anything and walked to the Crown. At the crown, the first guy that attacked me came in and started talking with this guy. Andrew was working and tried to strike up a conversation with the guys while we tried to get out. Jarrett left before Andrew got over there and the other guy, Conner, somehow ditched Andrew and started to chase us. We passed out and he 'kidnapped' us. Well when I came too, Darien and I were in a room, but we read this note and 2 minutes later, the note released some gas that put us back to sleep. When I came too again, I was tied to a bed, Jarrett was going to try to rape me. But Darien had been pounding at the wall that separated us and broke through it. He then ripped Jarrett off me and tied him to a chair. Conner snuck up behind him and Darien whirled around, landing a fist in his gut. He called the cops and the two were arrested. And then he was there for me through this whole thing." Serena explained.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay baby?" She asked, getting up to hug her niece.

"Yah, if it weren't for Darien, I think I'd be dead right now." Serena mumbled into her aunt's shirt.

"If you don't mind me asking, why does he seem to know so much about how you feel with your whole family thing?"

"He lost his parents when he was younger."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, now let's get to sleep, long day tomorrow." Serena guessed.

"Good idea."

* * *

**A/N: **Hopefully I'll upload ch 27-29 tomorrow (Monday) Sry for the slow uploads


	27. Nightmares Return

Chapter Twenty-seven

Nightmares Return

----------------

Serena got out of bed eairly that morning, unable to sleep because of a haunting dream. She looked at the clock and sighed. _It's going to be a long day, it's only 5._ She had been laying there for 30 minutes. But what bugged her was her nightmare she'd had. She had it Saturday night, and it came back last night as well. It was the dream that her and Darien had shared a few days ago with one difference. Instead of her and Darien walking, it was her parents. "I wonder..." She whispered, but stopped seeing her aunt move around her bed.

She decided to go out to the living room so she wouldn't desturbe anyone. _Could my dream have been what happened to them? No, can't be. But then why do I keep having it. Two nights in a row with the same dream... _She softly started to cry. "Could I have somehow prevented this from happening? Mom, dad, Sammy...I'm sorry, I failed you all." She whispered softly. "Why did you have to go, why did you have to leave me?"

"Serena?" Someone placed their hand on her shoulder.

She jumped at the voice. She turned around to see who it was. "Oh, hi Zac."

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's okay I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No."  
"Good."

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking a seat next to her on the couch, spotting the tear lines on her cheeks.

"Yah...I think...I don't know. I mean it's hard and I miss them dearly..." She started to cry again.

"I know how you feel, my parents died when I was younger too."

"How did you deal with all the pain, I mean...you were younger and you're perfectly fine now...I would've died if that happened to me when I was younger, I don't think I could've lived...it's already hard..." She trailed off.

"It was hard at first, but then when I went to the orphanage I met Darien and the others, and they helped me through it. It's going to be hard for a while, I won't lie, but it will get easier." He placed a hand on hers.

"But I feel like I could've...should've done something to prevent this whole thing."

"There was no-" He started.

"No, a few nights ago, I had this dream...well nightmare. Darien and I were walking in the park and all of a sudden, we were attacked. Well Saturday night and last night, I had the same dream, only my parents replaced Darien and I..." She sobbed, pulling her knees to her chest and burring her head into them.

"Serena, there was no way you could've guessed that anything was going to happen. He tried to comfort...and after a minute, it worked.

"Thanks, Zac. I'm probably just overthinking the situation." She smiled up at him.

"Anytime."

"So why are you up so early?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"For some reason, I'm always up early. I usually go for a walk or something."

"Oh, weird." She laughed.

"Well I'm off, try to get some sleep, k?" He said getting up to get his coat.

"Will do."  
"Bye." Serena waved as he walked out the door.

_I still can't help to thing that there was something I could've done. _She sighed as she rested her head on the back of the couch, and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Zac came back about an hour later and saw her sleeping on the couch. She seemed to be shivering, so he grabbed a blanket and laid it on top of her.

After another two hours, Darien walked out to the living room just as Serena shot awake after having the same nightmare again.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Darien asked rushing to her side.

"What?" She looked over at Darien. "Oh, yah...I guess." She lied.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing through her lie.

"Well I woke up a few hours ago, cuz of a nightmare. Remember that one we both had the other night?" He nodded. "Well it was that one, but instead of us walking, it was my parents. Darien, what if I could've prevented this...they'd still be here...what if..." She started sobbing again.

"Serena, you never in a million years could've prevented this." He said, pulling her into a hug.

"But-"

"No buts, you couldn't do anything. You're going to have doubts about that, but you couldn't. Believe me, I had doubts that if I had done this, or that, my parents would be in the room next to mine today."

She sat there and took in what he had said. "I guess you're right." She looked up at him a smiled. "Thanks."

"You know, I'm going to get sick of hearing that word." He joked.

She punched him in the gut. "Fine, I guess I won't try and be nice any more!" She backed away from him.

"I was just playing, baby. You know you can come to me anytime with anything." He said, thinking she was serious.

"And I was just playing too. You know I love you."

"And I'll always love you."

"So what do you have planned for the day?" Serena asked.

"Well the guys need jobs, so we planned last week that we'd go 'job hunting' today. Unless you want me here..." He added knowing how she felt.

"No, it's okay. I don't need to be by my boyfriends side 24/7 like I see some girls do. I was going to show Yella around the town, and take her for a surprise visit to all the girls. They love her as much as I do."

"Okay, good. I don't like to have someone hanging on my arm 24/7 either. I love spending time with you. But everyone needs to spend sometime with their friends and other people as well."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." She laughed.

"So what's the plans for the day?" They heard a voice from behind them.

"Mornin' Yella." Darien greeted.

"Good morning."

"Hey, I wanted to show you around town today, and maybe make a surprise visit to the girls, they'll be so happy!" Serena said, bouncing up and down.

"Oh, I miss the girls so much."

"And I'm sure they miss you too."

"Darien, will you be joining us?"

"No, my friends are looking for jobs today, and they wanted me to go with them."

"Oh, okay. Well I'm going to get ready." Yella waved.

"Me too. Love ya muffin." She pecked him on the lips.

"Love ya too, angel."


	28. Packing

Chapter Twenty-eight

Packing

----------------

"Hey, Mina." Serena said into her phone.

"Hey, Serena. What's up?"

"Not much. Come to the park, I have a surprise for you."

"When?"

"Now. I'm calling the others too."  
"Okay. See you in a few."

"Bye." She hung up before Mina could say anything.

She did the same, calling the other three girls.

When they finally arrived, each screamed with excitement. They all knew Yella very well, and loved her like a sister.

After each calmed down, they decided to take a walk and catch up.

"So when did you get in town?" Ami asked.

"Just last night."

"And you didn't call us?" Raye practically yelled.

"We didn't want to bug the guys _too _much. We stayed in their spare room last night. And I mean, I already feel like a burden to Darien." Serena sounded depressed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you aren't a burden to me?" Came a voice from behind them.

"Huh?" Serena and the girls whirled around. "Oh, hi Darien." She greeted him with a hug and a peck on the lips.

"You didn't answer my question." He pointed out.

"Well, I do. I can't help it, I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"Hey, Serena. Maybe we could look today." Yella suggested.

Raye, Mina, Lita, and Ami just looked at each other in confusion.

"OH, didn't I tell you?" They shook their heads no. "Yella is moving out her, and I'm moving in with her!"  
"That's good." Lita said.

"Sounds like it'll be fun." Mina added.

"When?" Raye asked.

"Well we still have to find a house..." Yella said.

"I WANNA HELP!" Mina shouted.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Sounds like a plan." Serena remembered something. "Darien, weren't you with the guys today?"

"They're all being interviewed. I told them to call me when they were done. To keep myself busy, I decided to go for a jog." He explained.

"Makes since." Serena laughed.

"Wanna come?" Yella offered.

"Sure."

They walked from house to house, finding nothing Serena or Yella liked. While in one house Darien got a phone call from the guys, saying they were done. They soon joined in the hunt for a house. It had been close to three hours before they finally found a nice one.

"I love it!" Serena said, walking out of a bedroom.

"Me too." Yella agreed.

"Its nice and close to everyone." Serena started.

"And school." Yella added.

"And school." Serena mumbled. "What do you guys think?"

"Yes!" All nine voices said at once.

"Okay, then I'll go talk with the owners." Yella said.

"We'll be outside." Serena waved.

They waited until Yella came running out of the house.

"We can move in this weekend." She said.

"YAY!" They all shouted.

"Now I just have to pack." Serena said, a little less enthused.

"We'll help." Mina said, putting a hand on Serena's shoulder.

"We an sell the house and their stuff too." Serena added with a sigh.

"Whatever you want us to do, we'll help." Darien wrapped her in a hug.

"Merci." Serena mumbled into his chest, hiding her huge grin.

"Little miss smarty pants." Darien replied with a grin.

The others just looked at each other in confusion.

"Darien said he was gonna get annoyed of 'thanks' so I said it in French." Serena laughed.

"Ohhhh." They all said with amusement.

"Well tomorrow I'll go back to my house and pack while you guys are at school." Yella said.

"Okay." Serena's stomach growled. "I'm hungry." Everyone laughed.

"Let's go to the Crown." Kevin suggested.

"OH, crap. I have work in...45 minutes. I have to get ready. I'll see you guys later." Darien said, giving Serena quick kiss before jogging off.

"Bye." Rang their voices after him.

"Now let's go eat." Serena said, taking the lead towards the Crown. 

----------------

They finished eating and headed home. It'd been a long day of walking in the heat, and it was catching up with them. Serena and Yella decided to get a head start on getting Serena's parents' stuff sorted.

They walked into Serena' s house and Serena sighed.

"I'll start with Sammy's room. Can you get mom and dad's?" Serena asked.

"Anything, Serena."

"Basically I want to just sort all the stuff into boxes. Like clothes, jewelry, pictures, and such in assorted boxes. I'll look through it all later." Serena was surprised with herself that she hadn't started crying.

She and Yella walked upstairs to start packing.

A few hours later, Serena was finished with Sammy's room and decided to face her parents room again.

"How's it going?" Serena chocked out, walking in.

"Good. How about Sammy's room?"

"Done. Want help?"

"Sure. I was just looking at this picture." Yella handed Serena a beautifully framed picture from the wall. In the picture was her parents, Sammy, Yella and herself.

"Oh, I remember this picture." She thought back to the day it was taken. "That day was so much fun. It was really hot day. It was my 16th birthday, and we went to my favorite restaurant. Then we went for ice cream and had a food fight with it. It felt good after the hot day." She laughed.

"Yah, that sure was a fun day." Yella agreed. "Hey, you'll be 17 soon...what, another two weeks?"

"12 days." Serena quickly sputtered out.

"But it's not like you're excited or anything."

"Nope." They started laughing.

"They were finishing packing her parents stuff when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Serena jumped up.

She ran down stairs and opened the door to a familiar face.  
"DARIEN!" Serena shouted, excited to see her boyfriend...with food.

"Hey, Raye told me you came here to pack stuff up, so I brought some dinner." Darien said walking in.

Yella started down the steps. "I'm done Serena. Who was at-" She looked up from a photo album. "Hey, Darien."  
"Hey."

"What brings you here."

He lifted the bag of food in his hand.

"Yum. Smells good." Serena led them to the living room. "What time is it anyways." She asked, noting the darkened sky.

"Eight." He replied.

"Wow, no wonder I'm starved. Let's eat." She said, grabbing the bag from Darien.

They quickly finished and decided they better head back to Darien's. They had school in the morning.

_Fun, school. _Serena sighed.


	29. Weird

Chapter Twenty-nine

Weird

----------------

The next morning, Serena woke up to the alarms that were going off in bedrooms around her. _I guess I should get ready. _She thought to herself. _Thank God I have my own bathroom, I need a shower._ All the bedrooms in the house had their own joined bathrooms. She got into the shower and finished getting ready. She wrote a note to tell Yella to be careful and that she'll call her when she's out of school.

She walked out of her room and headed towards the kitchen where she found the guys.

"Morning, love." Darien said, walking to the table with a bowl of cereal. "Hungry?"

"Kinda."

"There's cereal, bagels, and toast. Help yourself." Josh said.

"Thanks." She walked over to the toaster and made some toast.

They all finished eating and walked out of the house for school.

Yella woke up about two hours after the others left and found the note Serena had left for her. She decided to head home and begin her packing.

----------------

The day creped by slowly, slower then usual. All Serena could think about was her family, friends, and her boyfriend. _He truly doesn't know how much I appreciate all he's done and is doing for me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him._ Serena sighed as she stared at him.

They were in study hall, but she already finished all the work she needed to get done, so she spent the rest of class thinking.

Darien hard a sigh from a few seats over. He looked over at it's owner: his love. She looked as though she was thinking hard about something. And with everything she's been through, that something could be anything. _Poor girl. I just wish there was something more I could do for her._

_'Hey, Serena.' _Darien thought to her.

Serena looked up in confusion, apparently forgetting they could do that. _'Oh, hey.'_

_'What are you thinking about so hard over there?'_

_'You.' _She replied with a grin.

_'Really? Good or bad?'_

_'What kinda good things?' _He was quite curious now.

_'Well-' _She started.

...RING...

The student walked out of the classroom. Darien told the guys he'd meet them in a minute, and to tell the girls the same for Serena.

When Serena walked out, Darien pulled her aside.

"What the-" Serena started until Darien hushed her with a kiss.

She didn't know who had pulled her seaside until she felt _his_ lips against hers. They she instantly knew who it was.

When their lips parted, he looked into her deep blue eyes, seeing all her worries wash away.

"You know, you scared me for a minute there." She giggled.

"I'm sorry, y sweet." Darien apologized.

"It's okay, I still love you." She giggled again.

"And I'll always love you." He replied, pecking her lips again. "So what kinda things were you thinking about me?"

"I was just thinking about how caring, nice, sweet, respectful, and loving you are." She said, blushing a bit in the process.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "So just how much of all that am I?"

"You'll never know just how much you are." She replied, leaning into his chest. "And you'll never know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Well can't I try to know?" He asked into her hair, in a pouty voice.

"I couldn't even begin to try to explain." She tightened her squeeze around him.

"Hey, you guys gonna make us wait all day?" Raye asked running up to the couple.

"Sorry." Both said at once.

"We'll forgive you if you come with me now." Raye said.

"Where are we going?" Serena couldn't remember making any plans.

"Just to the Crown." Raye informed

----------------

Since the group consisted of 10 people, they had to pull three tables together. Each girl sat next to their boyfriend.

"So Serena, what do you want for your birthday?" Mina asked after all were settled.

The question came as a surprise to her. "Oh, well..." She thought for a minute. "I'm not sure."

"You're a lot of help." Lita joked.

"When is it?" Kevin asked.

"11 days, on the fifteenth."

The guys stared at her in silence.

"What?" _'Is that a bad date or something?' _She thought to herself, Darien reading the thought.

"No." Darien answered her thoughts. "I mean, the fifteenth is a perfect date for your birthday...and mine." He grined.

"You never told me your birthday was only 11 days away." She nearly shouted at him.

"Well you never told me about yours either." He said back.

"Oh, yah." The group laughed at her.

"So what do you want?" Serena asked Darien.

"Well, I already have everything I could ever want." He told her.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Well I have the best friends a person could ask for and the sweetest, most wonderful girlfriend a guy could ever pray for." He said with one of his sweet voices.

She lunged her body at him in a hug. "And I have the boyfriend from my dreams." She said into his chest.

After a minute of silence, and staring at the couple, Amy piped up.

"So what do you guys really want?"

They spent a good hour gathering what the two wanted.

_Shit. _"Sorry guys, I forgot that I told Yella I'd call her after school. Be right back." Serena said, getting up from the table. She walked out the front doors to call her aunt.

"Hello?"

"Yella, it's Serena. Sorry I didn't call sooner."

"No problem, I was packing and didn't even notice the time." She chuckled to herself.

"Okay. Guess what!" Serena was jumping with excitement.

"What?" Yella asked.

No response.

"Serena?" Yella waited a minute confused.

No answer.

...Beep Beep Beep...

_Maybe we were disconnected. _Yella dialed Serena's cell.

...RING...RING...RING...Hi, Serena's cell here..." Yella hung up the phone. _Weird._

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to upload this, with school, it's been hard to get it typed. But when I have down time in school, I'm writing it. I have chapter 32 written, I just need to get it typed. I'll upload asap. R&R plz

-SailorMoonForever


	30. Where's Serena?

Chapter Thirty

Where's Serena?

----------------

Previously

"Guess what!" Serena was jumping with excitement.

"What?" Yella asked.

No response.

"Serena?" Yella waited a minute confused.

No answer.

...Beep Beep Beep...

_Maybe we were disconnected. _Yella dialed Serena's cell.

...RING...RING...RING..."Hi, Serena's cell here..." Yella hung up the phone. _Weird._

----------------

_What the hell. Was that supposed to be a joke? But if it was, she would have answered. _She decided to try calling again.

...RING...RING...RING..."Hi, Serena's cell here. Please leave some love, cuz I love all you!" BEEP.

"Haha, very funny Serena. Anyways please call me back soon. Yella." She hung up the phone and decided to call Raye.

"Hello?" Raye picked up her phone.

"Hey Raye, its Yella."

Raye got a weird look on her face. The others shot her questioning glances, but she ignored them. "What's up?"

"Well I was just talking to Serena and her phone cut out or something. I called back twice but got her voice mail.

"I'll call you back in a minute." Raye said into the phone.

"Okay."

"I'll be right back." Raye told the group as she closed her phone.

"Everything okay?" Kevin asked.

"Yah, be right back." Raye lied.

"Me too." Darien said. Something was up, and he could feel it had to do with Serena.

They were about to the door when Darien spoke.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked.

"Yella called and said she was disconnected with Serena. She called back twice, but Serena didn't answer. So I'm gonna see what's up." She informed.

"Where would she have gone?" Darien asked, trying to keep cool.

"I don't know."

Darien walked out the front doors ahead of Raye. He saw no Serena, but heard a noise at his feet. He picked up her phone, the source of the noise, and looked at it. "Raye, I found her phone." She was receiving a text. The title was 'About Serena' He started to worry. Serena's phone was on the ground with her nowhere in sight, and the title worried him even more. He decided to read the text.

'I've got her. She ruined my family, so I ruined hers. I didn't get the pleasure of killing her brother, but we can't all have what we want. Now it's her turn to suffer.'

Darien stood there in shock, absorbing the words he just read.

"Darien, what is it?" Raye asked, seeing the shock in his face.

He didn't say a word...he couldn't, so Raye took the phone.

In the Cafe, the rest of the group peeked out the window where they saw Darien staring blankly at a phone they recognized as Serena's. They then saw Raye snatch it from him then fall to her knees. At the sight of that they knew something was wrong. They rushed out to see what it was.

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

"Wh-where's Serena?" Amy stuttered out, afraid of the answer.

Neither Raye nor Darien could say a word, so Raye just handed the phone to Amy.

The group gathered around as Amy took the phone. They all read the message, each girl on the verge of tears.

"'She ruined my family'" Stephen quoted. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked, very upset.

"We've lived here a few weeks. We hardly know anyone other then you guys." Lita said, leaning into Zac for comfort.

He responded by wrapping his arms around her, allowing her to sob into his chest.

Kevin had lifted Raye off the ground and she started weeping.

Soon all the girls were in tears, leaning to their boyfriends for comfort. But Darien, he squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head, holding back the tears that wanted to poor out.  
"I've got to get out of here." He mumbled before running off. After a few minutes of running, he sent her a plea. _'Serena, can you hear me at all?' _"SERENA!" He shouted after receiving no reply.

Kevin went to run after him, but was stopped by Raye.

"He needs his space." She told him.

Kevin just sighed and nodded.

----------------

"Why her, why that poor innocent girl?" Darien asked himself aloud. _'Serena, please, if you can hear me at all.' _

'_I can hear you.' _She thought.

'_Where are you?'_

'_I-I don't know, in a vehicle of some sort.'_

'_Why…How?'_

'_Someone injected something in me that made me unable to move. Then a lady blindfolded me and drug me to this vehicle.'_

'_It's okay, I'll find you.'_

'_Be careful.'_

'_You too.'_

He had been searching for some time and walked himself to the park. Serena had always loved to sit by the fountain and just listen to the water fall.

'_Darien, where are you?' _She pleaded.

_'I'm still looking, what's wrong?'_

He received no reply.

_'Serena, please, answer me. Are you okay?'_

_'I can't talk to you. I'm sorry. I'm fine. I love you.'_

_'What why?'_

He didn't get an answer again.

_'Just know that I love you too.'_

"I'll always love you Serena, always" He whispered.

He sat there for a good hour before he decided to head home. There was nothing else he could do at this point.

----------------

He walked in the house, seeing the guys on the couch. They appeared to be waiting for him.

"Hey." Darien said, half heartedly.

"You okay?" Kevin asked.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY, MY GIRLFRIEND, THE ONLY WOMAN I'VE EVER LOVED, WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME. WHY THE FUCKING HELL WOULD I BE OKAY?"He shouted, tears threatening to come streaming out. He resisted the urge to cry in front of them.

They were silent. Both by the sudden outburst and because they weren't sure of what to say.

"That's what I thought. If you need me I'll be in my room." He said, walking off to his room.

Darien hadn't cried since the death of his parents, that was until that day.

_'Serena, I love you. I don't know where you are, but you must know I'll always love you and only you.'_


	31. That's It!

Chapter Thirty-one

That's It

----------------

"Hello?"

"Yella, sorry it took so long to call back." Raye told her.

"It's okay. So where's Serena?" She asked anxiously.

"I-I don't know. She disappeared. We don't know where she is. We think someone took her."

"Wh-what?" Yella whispered.

"We have no idea how, or why."

"I'm coming out there."

"But-"

"I'm leaving now. See you soon, bye." Yella hung up before Raye could protest any further.

"She's coming out here now." Raye told the other girls.

"We should go inside now." Amy said, turning to the police station.

"The sooner we report it, the sooner they can find her." Lita sighed.

"Maybe we can get that Detective Bruter guy. He's covered all Serena's cases." Mina said.

They walked inside and asked for Detective Bruter.

"Hey girls." He greeted, walking out. He saw their faces and immediately knew something had happened. His expression changed. "What happened?"

None of the girls could say a word, so Lita handed him Serena's phone with the text still open.

He read it. "Whose phone is this?"

"Serena's." Amy muttered.

"I'm going to have to ask you guys a few questions."

"K" They all said.

"Well, when and where?" He started off, pulling out a notepad and pen.

"About five minutes before the text was received." Lita answered.

"And in front of the Crown Arcade." Mina finished.

"And do you have any idea who could've done this?"

"No, we hardly know anyone." Raye said.

"Okay, I'm going to have to keep her phone for a while so we can try and get something off it."

"K" They all mumbled.

"I'll call you girls if we find out anything." He informed.

"Thank you." They all said. "Good-bye." They walked out of the station.

----------------

"WHO THE HELL COULD'VE DONE THIS?" Darien shouted. "She hasn't ruined any lives. She doesn't have enough hate to kill a fly letalone ruin a life." Darien had been sitting in his room trying to figure out who took his love. "She's talked to us, the girls, Andrew...who else. It's not like she killed anyone. Yah, we both put someone in jail, but-" He thought for a minute. "THAT'S IT!" He got up and rushed out the door to the police station.

"Who's the detective working on Serena Tsukino's case?" He asked the person at the main desk.

"I am, hello Darien." Detective Bruter recognized him from before.

"I think I know who took her." He said.

"Let's go into my office. Right over here." He said, turning to a door.

Once they got in and sat down, Darien blurted out who he believed did this.

"It could be either Jarrett or Conner's parents."

"Well that's a start. They are brothers, so that would give their parents a motive to want to take her. I'll have cars sent to their house now." He called the main desk.

"Thanks. She doesn't deserve to be put through this because of their kids' mistake." Darien grumbled.

"Don't thank me yet." He sighed, putting the phone down. "Their house is on fire."

"I want to go out there. If she is there, I want to see her."

"No, too dangerous. You wait here and I'll go see if they found anyone inside."

"But-"

"No, you stay."

"Fine." Darien grunted.

Darien sat there for a good hour before Detective Bruter returned.

"There was only one body found, but it belonged to a male, believed to be that of the fathers. Serena or the mother wasn't there."

Darien was relieved, but he was still worried at the same time. That meant she wasn't hurt in the fire, but that also meant that she was still missing...and now they had even less of a chance of finding her.

"There's another thing. The firefighters believe this was arson." He informed.

"Maybe the mom figured we might know who took Serena, so she burnt the house and relocated." Darien sighed.

"That's a possibly. But that doesn't explain the male body." The detective pointed out.

"I'm going to go tell the girls." Darien said, getting up from his seat.

"Okay, I'm sorry we couldn't be of further help."

He waved off the apology and walked out the door, calling Mina.  
"Hello?"  
"Mina, its Darien."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Are you with the girls?"

"Yah, and Yella too."  
"Where are you?"  
"My house."

"I have some news about Serena. She's still missing, but I have news."

"You can come over now if you'd like."  
"Okay, I'll be there in a few, bye."  
"Bye."

He hung up and headed towards Mina's.

----------------

"You have news?"

"Yes. I was thinking about who could possibly of done this. Then it hit me, Jarrett and Conner. I think it was their parents. When I told Detective Bruter, he sent cars to check, but the house was on fire. It was believed to be arson, and only a male's body was found there." Darien explained. "They think the body is the fathers, so Detective Bruter thinks it was their mother who took Serena."

"So Jarrett and Conner are brothers?" Lita asked.

"Yes."

"That makes since, so we don't have any better leads?" Raye asked.

"No." Darien's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Okay, so now what?" Mina asked.

"Well there's nothing really we can do." Yella said.

"But-" Raye started to protest.

"There truly isn't _anything_ we can do at this point." Darien interrupted.

"All we can do is go on with our daily routines and wait for news from Detective Bruter." Yella said, fighting tears.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Darien said, turning to leave. He didn't want the girls to see his tears._ My daily routine revolved around Serena._ He thought as he left, ignoring the salutations from the girls behind him.

"I feel so bad for him." Mina said after Darien closed the door.

"I know, imagine how he feels. We're just her best friends, he's her boyfriend, he _loves _her." Raye added.

----------------

Saturday the eighth

The following weekend, the weekend Yella got to move in; all the girls and guys were helping. All of Yella's stuff was already moved in; it was Serena's stuff they were having difficulty with. They still hadn't heard any positive news on Serena's case. They were determined that Serena would return, they just didn't know when. Yella and Serena had put Serena's old house up for sale last Monday, and it sold the next morning. Yella was very surprised when she received a call when someone said they wanted to move in as soon as possible. Yella had met the lady Tuesday evening to give her the keys. They lady moved in that evening.


	32. What Really Happened

Chapter Thirty-two

What Really Happened

----------------

September Fourth-at the cafe

_Shit. _"Sorry guys, I forgot that I told Yella I'd call her after school. Be right back." Serena said, getting up from the table. She walked out the front doors to call her aunt.

"Hello?"

"Yella, its Serena. Sorry I didn't call sooner."

"No problem, I was packing and didn't even notice the time." She chuckled to herself.

"Okay. Guess what!" Serena was jumping with excitement until she felt a prick in her arm. She dropped her phone, immediately being paralyzed by whatever was shoved into her body. She heard a faint 'What' from the phone as it hit the ground before it closed. Serena tried to run back into the cafe, but she couldn't move or speak, and she soon couldn't see. The person had blindfolded her immediately. If it weren't for the person who injected the substance catching her, she would've fallen to the ground.

The person carried her to a van that was parked right in front of where she was standing.

After about two minutes, Serena was able to talk and move.

"What are you-" She started to scream.

"Don't say another word or we'll go back and get that boyfriend of yours...then make you watch as we kill him." The female smirked, not turning her head.

"No, please don't hurt him, I won't do anything, just please don't hurt him." She pleaded.

"Only if you shut up, don't make any attempts to escape, and give me your cell phone number." The lady from the front seat said.

"640-4146" _Why does she want my cell phone number?_

She heard the lady type something into her phone.

After a few minutes of silence, Serena heard something.

_'Serena, can you hear me at all?'_

"SERENA!" Darien yelled from down the street.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" The lady shouted, turning to face Serena for the first time.

"Uh, my boyfriend probably." Serena said quietly.

"You dare answer any of his pleas, you'll be sorry." The male driver finally spoke.

_'Serena, please, if you can hear me at all.'_

Serena didn't say a word.

'_I can hear you.' _She thought.

'_Where are you?'_

'_I don't know, in a vehicle of some sort.'_

'_Why…How?'_

'_Someone injected something in me that made me unable to move. Then a lady blindfolded me and drug me to this vehicle.'_

'_It's okay, I'll find you.'_

'_Be careful.'_

'_You too.'_

After a few more minutes, the lady spoke.

"I want you to take her into the house while I get my stuff together. Take her to J-his room and watch her." The woman told the male.

Serena noticed the van pull to a stop.

"Okay, are you going to meet the lady later?" He asked.

"Yes."

He got out and grabbed Serena. He led her to a bed room. Serena could tell this man was disturbed.

"While my wife is out, I guess I'm in control of you." He smirked. He went over and closed the door. He then walked over to where Serena had been standing and pushed her on the bed. He grabbed a knife and cut off all her clothes. She tried to scream, but he quickly placed his hand over her mouth. "Scream and I'll cut you. Try to make any quick moves and I'll kill your boyfriend." He told her as her face quickly went pale. "That's what I thought." He removed her clothes, then his own. He lay on top of her and began rubbing himself against her lower stomach. She felt a single tear slide down her cheek as he started playing with her breasts.

'_Darien, where are you?' _She pleaded.

'_I'm still looking. What's wrong?'_

She tried to reply, but the guy currently lying on top of her started to slap her.

"You should know this now…I can read minds. My wife can too."

"Wh-"

"Don't say a word. No thinking either."

'_Serena, please, answer me. Are you okay?'_

"Tell him that you can't talk to him."

Tears welled up in her eyes again. _'I can't talk to you. I'm sorry. I'm fine. I love you.'_

'_What, why?' _

"Don't say anything." He smirked at her.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING?" rang a voice from behind them.

"Nichole, wait, please. She was trying to escape." He lied.

"Then you should've called me."

She grabbed her husband and threw him against a wall.

As the man's weight was lifted off Serena, she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest to cover herself. She lowered her head to her knees and started sobbing, soaking the blindfold. She heard a bang and was suddenly scared.

"Don't move, I'll be right back." She heard. Serena decided, since she was naked, to stay put. Nichole soon returned with a shirt and a pair of pants. "Put these on, we're leaving." She said, throwing the clothes at Serena.

Serena did as told and was drug to the car.

"I'll be watching you; I just have to do something." Nichole walked to the front bushes and pulled out a lighter. She started them all on fire then got back in the car and drove away.

Nichole pulled in front of the Crown.

"I'll be right back. I'll be watching the car. Try anything and I'll kill this lady."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, and I need to put these on." Nichole said, putting a pair of handcuffs on Serena before she got out and locked the doors.

The meeting only took a minute. Then Nichole was in the van driving. She drove around for what seemed like forever to make Serena think they were leaving the state.

Nichole smiled to herself as she pulled into the driveway of Serena's old house.

Nichole opened the door and drug Serena to the house.

"You'll be staying the basement. Let's go." Nichole grabbed Serena's arm and lead her down the stairs. Nichole had made sure there were no windows, and the only doors that were down there led to a bathroom, a spare room, a closet, and upstairs.

"This will be your home for the rest of your life." Nichole said, walking up the steps.

"So you aren't going to hurt Darien, Right?" Serena asked, still blindfolded and handcuffed, as Nichole approached the top step.

"What did you say?" She said, anger obvious in her voice.

"You aren't going to hurt my boyfriend?"

Nichole was storming down the steps. She walked over to where Serena had been standing. "YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO?" She slapped Serena across the face which caused Serena to fall to the ground. "You NEVER tell me what to do." She started kicking Serena repeatedly. "You NEVER speak to me unless told otherwise." She landed a hard kick in Serena's gut and she let out a yelp.

After a good ten minutes of kicking and punching, Serena was bloody and could hardly move from the pain.

"Don't bother making pleas for help. I sound proofed this whole house, especially this room. No noise gets in, and none gets out." She walked upstairs and closed the basement door. Serena could hear at least four locks click.

'_Serena, I love you. I don't know where you are, but you must know I'll always love you and only you.'_

Serena was in too much pain to move, so she lay there that night and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I'm thinking about changing the name of my story...maybe Hard Times or something like that. Not sure. Lemme know what you think please.

**I just want to know who all is reading any of this. If you could atleast write a review, even if it just contains hi or something. That way I know if people are actually reading this or not. Thanks again!**


	33. Lonely Months

Chapter Thirty-three

Lonely Months

----------------

The next morning, Serena woke up to the smell of food.

"Get up; you have some food over here. Come eat."

She got up and slowly walked over to the table, still trembling from the night before. Serena had never felt such pain before.

Nichole remembered the handcuffs, so she fed Serena. Serena finished eating, surprised at the little amount.

"You're too fat. You need to eat less." She said. She got up and drug Serena over to where she had slept the night before. "Now over here. Time for some fun…well fun for me." She placed Serena on the couch where she stayed during the beating process.

The day was going by slowly, but while she was being fed lunch, she heard Darien's voice.

'_Serena, are you there?'_

"Don't even think about it. If I have to keep repeating myself, I'll just make it so you have no one to talk to."

"Yes ma'am."

----------------

The days continued similar to this one: slow, little food, daily beatings, and the part. A few weeks later, Nichole was in the middle of a punching fest with Serena's face when the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back. Don't move."

Nichole left Serena trembling on the floor.

Since the day she was taken, she hasn't seen anything and the handcuffs were never removed.

Nichole quickly returned.

"Dumbass police." She mumbled to herself as she finished her beating. "I can't wait until he comes here. He'll be happy to assist me with this." Nichole planted one final punch to Serena's cheek. She walked back upstairs and locked the door.

_Great, more to look forward to. _Serena sighed, forgetting that Nichole could read minds.

"You got that right."

----------------

The group had been struggling. Not knowing where Serena was was tearing them up. They posted signs and asked everyone if they've seen her, but they received no luck.

Darien had been taking it the hardest. He could remember the conversation he had with Serena on their birthday.

'_Happy birthday, my love.'_

'_Happy birthday. Darien, please, you need to move on. Just forget about me. You can't just stay in the house because you miss me.' _She pleaded.

'_But I can't do that. I love you too much to ever move on and forget about you. I will never move on. You're the only one I could ever love.'_

'_I'm sorry.'_

He could hear the sadness and hurt. _'You have nothing to be sorry for. I'll find you. I promise you that.'_

The group had decided to head to the station and check on any updates.

"I'm sorry. We've done everything possible. We've exhausted all of our resources. We have no clue where she is, or even what state she's in. We've checked all of their relatives' but none know where she disappeared to." Detective Bruter informed.

This just made Raye pissed. "TWO MONTHS AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE?"

"Raye, honey, please try to calm down." Kevin tried, pulling her into a hug.

"My best friend is taken from me, and we have no clue where she is. How do you expect me to be calm?" She asked, tearing pouring down her cheeks.

"I know, I know."

"Raye, it'll be fine. We'll find her. I'm sure of it." Darien said. He was crushed inside, but he never showed his emotions to other people very well. The guys knew how torn up he was, but he was trying to be strong for the girls.

"I know, I'm sorry." Raye said, backing from Kevin a little.

"You have nothing o be sorry for." Darien replied.

"No, I'm just her best friend. You love her. I'm sure whatever I'm feeling, you must be feeling ten times worse."

He just sighed. _She's right. How can I argue with that?_

"That's what I thought." She smiled.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you guys later?" Darien asked.

"Sure, see you later." Yella said.

He waved to them and walked out.

Josh sighed. "Poor guy. It seems like he's lost all will to live lately."

"Yah, like the only think that's keeping him alive is the hope that Serena's coming back." Zac added.

----------------

Nichole and her son sat and ate, giving Serena very little food.

'_Serena, I'm going to find you.'_

'_No. Please. Just forget about me. Move on with your life.' _She knew Nichole was listening in on the whole conversation, but she didn't care.

'_Serena, haven't you figured out that you are my life?'_

'_But.' _She paused.

'_You are my life and I can't bear all this being away from you. These past few months have been pure tourcher. I'm only semi-sane because of this communication. Without this, I don't' know what I would have done. I love you, you must remember I love you and can only ever love you.'_

This made Serena teary-eyed. She tried to prevent from releasing the tears, but one fell from behind the blindfold. Serena was so focused on her conversation with Darien; she never realized Nichole had been calling her name until she was kicked.

Serena yelped at the sudden jolt of pain.

"Now that I have your attention, you get a special reward for ignoring me. You will be hurting in the morning." Nichole snickered.

She had cleared the area and started beating. She hit, kicked, threw Serena against walls, and everything else she could think of all night.

By the time morning rolled around, Serena was too hurt to move. She was covered from blood from carious cuts and some bloody noses throughout.

"That was fun. I should do that more often." Nichole said. "I could make it a weekend routine." She walked upstairs and left Serena quivering on the couch.

----------------

The next month continued like this. Every Friday and Saturday night, Nichole would spend the whole night beating on Serena. Serena had lost track of the days, but she knew it was getting to be around Christmas time. She often heard Nichole mumble about how Christmas carolers or something of the sort. And the fact that Serena was getting cold, really cold. With her weight loss, she was even colder than usual.

----------------

"Wow, it's been a hell of three months." Mina sighed.

"Yah." Amy agreed.

"I miss her so much." Lita said. "It's been the longest three months of my life."

"Mine too." Raye said.

The girls decided to go to Serena's favorite hangout…The Crown.

They were loosing hope. Darien had looked like he lost all hope and that depressed them even more.

It had just been over 3 months since their best friend was taken from them. The police were starting to believe that there was not much more they could do, so they weren't working so hard on it.

"Don't worry girls. We'll find her." Yella said.

----------------

Darien and they guys had decided to get out. Just before Serena and Darien's shared birthday, he had bought a necklace for her. The necklace was a solid gold chain with a pendant hanging from the chain. The pendant was an elegant gold heart. He had the words "True Love" engraved on the front of the heart, and on the back were their names. For Christmas this year, he had gotten her a replica of the frame that hung in his living room, the one with their picture in it. He also wanted to find her something else. He wasn't sure what that something was, but he knew he would know it when he saw it.

He walked form store to store, but he saw nothing he liked. He walked into a jewelry store and saw what he was looking for. It was the most beautiful ring he'd ever seen. It had a white silver band with a pink heart on it. Surrounding the heart were small diamonds.

"I've got to get this for her." He quietly said to himself. "She'll love it."

"Can I help you sir?" A sales clerk asked from behind him.

"I'd like this ring please." He said pointing to the ring he was just looking at.

"Sure, come around to the registered and I'll get it out and ring you up."

"Thanks."

The clerk handed him the bag containing the ring as the others walked in.

Darien had told his friends that he wanted to propose to Serena. He wasn't sure when he'd get the chance, but he knew that he wanted to. The others said they wanted to as well. They each loved their girlfriends dearly, so they said they were going to propose as well. They each found a beautiful ring for the occasion.

"Hey Darien, find anything yet?" Josh asked.

"What do you think?" He grabbed the box out and opened it.

"Oh, Darien, I'm the luckiest man alive!" Josh joked. He covered his mouth in surprised shock.

"Knock it off." Darien said, punching him in the gut.

"Kidding, but it's beautiful. I'm sure she'll love it." Josh said as the others came over.

"Darien. That's beautiful." Kevin said admiring the ring.

"That's what I thought." Darien sighed. "Now if only the woman who it will belong to was here with us."

"She will be. Don't worry." Zac said.

"Yah, we'll find her." Stephen added.

"Thanks guys. But I still can't believe Jarrett is getting out so soon. I mean he tried to kill Serena, and then he kidnapped and almost raped her. But no, he just got a year for kidnapping me. I should've beaten the shit out of him while I had the chance." Darien said, leading the group out of the jewelers.

"I'd like to take a few swings too." Stephen said punching a fist into his hand.

"Just don't do anything to him. We don't need you going to jail." Darien said. "Without Serena here, these past three months have been lonely. Not that I don't appreciate all you guys have done to try to cheer me up, but the only thing that'll make me happy is holding her in my arms again." He sighed.

"It's okay, you will. I promise." Kevin said.

"Let's go eat. I'm hungry." Stephen said placing a hand over his growling stomach.

"Yah, all this shopping has made me quite hungry myself." Zac added.

They started walking towards the Crown.

As they approached the enterence, Darien grabbed Kevin's arm.

"We'll be in in a second." Darien said.

"Okay." The other three said walking in.

"What's up Darien?" Kevin asked. He noticed something was off about Darien, but he wasn't sure what.

"First off I'm sorry to tell you, but I have to tell someone. Second, Serena and I can talk telepathically." Darien started.

"Do you know where she is? Wait, no, you would've bust down the door…"

"No I don't know, and yes, I would've bust down the door. But the day she was taken, I called for her. She said that she was injected with something that made her unable to move or talk. She was then blindfolded to a viechel. She had no idea where they were going and I said I'd find her. Then a little bit later, she called me and was in tears. I asked what was wrong, but she didn't say anything. I asked her to answer me and she just said that she couldn't talk to me, she was find, which I know was a lie, and that she loved me. Ever since then, we've had one conversation. That was on our birthday. I said happy birthday and she did to me as well, but then she told me to move on. She sounded exhausted. But other then that, we haven't been able to talk to each other." Darien explained fighting tears.

"Maybe the person keeping her can read minds. That's why she can't talk to you." Kevin said. "We'll find her. She'll be fine. If anyone can find her, it'll be you."

"Thanks. But one more thing."

"Sure."

"Can you not tell anyone I told you? I just might get creamed if the girls knew I could talk to Serena and hadn't told them."

"Sure. Now let's go in. It's getting cold out here."

"Sure."

They walked in and looked for the guys, only to find them with five familiar girls.

"Kev, Darien. We're over here!" Raye yelled waving her arm in the air.

They went over to join the others. Soon they just started talking about anything and everything all night.


	34. Abandoned Warehouse

Chapter Thirty-Four

Abandoned Warehouse

----------------

The days went by very slowly. Before Serena realized, she received a 'Merry Christmas' from Darien.

"I'm going to go visit my son today. I'll be back later. Don't worry; I'm completely locking the house. No on gets in…you don't get out." Nichole told Serena after a brutal beating. "So you might as well not even try."

"Yes ma'am."

She walked up the steps and locked the door.

After what Serena guessed was about a half an hour, she figured that if she could take off the blindfold and figure out at least what state she was in, she could tell Darien. But then again if Nichole heard her tell Darien, she just might relocate.

_I have to. If I don't, I'll never get out. _She decided to take a chance and pushed the blindfold up with her shoulder. She gasped. _'Darien, I-I'm in m-my old house.' _ She told him

'_What?'_

'_In my old house. I'm alone, in the basement. I probably won't be alone long though.'_

'_I'm coming over now.'_

----------------

Darien got up and ran to the door of his house.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Kevin asked from the couch.

Kevin and Darien were the only of the guys at the house. Josh, Zac, and Stephen went on dates with Mina, Lita, and Amy. Raye was sent to California to visit her relatives.

"Serena's old house."

"What, why?"

"Serena just told me she's there. And if your guess was right, the person will probably be back and take Serena somewhere else."

"Come on. I'll come with you."

"We have to hurry. I'll call Dan on our way."

"Good idea."

Darien picked up his cell and called Detective Bruter.

"Hello?"

"Detective Bruter, please."

"One moment."

"Hello?"  
"Dan, it's Darien. I think Serena is at her old house. Can you get a search warrant?"  
"Well we'd need more evidence. The most we can do on such sort notice is ask the current owner to search. But I'll work on getting one. I'll head over to her house now."

"Okay. But I know Serena is there."

"How?"

"I just know."

"You can tell me later. I'll leave and head there now."

"Kevin and I are driving there as I speak."

"Just don't go in until I get there."

"K." He hung up the phone as they turned onto Serena's block.

----------------

"DID YOU THINK YOU'D GET AWAY WITH TELLING HIM?" Nichole said throwing Serena against a wall.

Nichole had heard what Serena told her boyfriend and immediately turned around. She sped home, and when she got there, she started beating Serena.

"I-I'm sorry."

"You will be by the time I'm done with you." She said throwing Serena into the wall again and then throwing her into a closet as she blacked out.

_Shit, now what. I'm sure that guy is on the way right now…I'll put her into my car. That'll work. _ She thought as she heard the doorbell ring. _I gotta do this now._

----------------

Detective Bruter pressed the doorbell again and waited.

"What's taking her so-" Darien was cut off to the door opening.

"Sorry. I was in the basement and it's hard to hear down there."

"It's okay." Detective Bruter said. "I'm Detective Bruter." He said flashing his badge to the lady.

"Can I help you with something?"

"We'd like to search your home for a local missing girl."

"I can assure you she isn't here. I'm the only one living here."

"I can always come back with police who are trained to search everything. They tear the house up and don't put anything back. Would you rather that or we search the house now?"

"Uh, sure come in. But I do have to get to work." She opened the door wider and let the three men in.

"Okay. Thank you ma'am."

"Well I must go now." She said turning towards the garage.

"Then we'll start with the garage." Dan said.

"I have to go to work now though."

"We'll search the car then you can go."

"But-"

"Ma'am I'm starting to suspect you are hiding something."

"I'll be fired if I'm late for work."

"I'll call your boss. I can tell them that you were cooperating with the police. We were just conducting a search."

"If my job finds out I'm doing something with the police, I'll be fired. I can't be involved with the police."

"I'll take care of that problem. Listen, all this is just prolonging your getting to work. Do we have permission to search your house? Including everything contained in the house?" She didn't say anything. "That or I'll go back to the police station and get a search warrant and we can search everything, where as if it's just us three, we won't be empting drawers onto the floors. We'll keep everything clean."

"I need to go to work. You can get your search warrant. Good bye." She said opening the door for the three men to leave.

"We'll be back with the warrant then." The Detective said leaving. "I'm going to go to the station and see about the warrant."

"I'm going to follow her. She might have Serena with her." Darien said.

"I can't let you do that."

"But I'm going to anyway."  
"Call this number. I want to know more information."

"Understandable"

"Good now get going. If you are going against my wishes then keep out of immediate sight of her. She'll probably be watching to see if any cars are following her."

"Okay." Darien said, running towards his car. "Come on Kevin."

"Yah." He said, running after Darien.

----------------

_Now what am I going to do. I can't go back home. Where can I take her? _Nichole thought to herself as she drove around. _She's still unconscious, but I don't know how long that'll last. I'll have to find a warehouse or something and make sure it'll be a while before she wakes. _Nichole drove for another minute before finding an abandoned warehouse. _Perfect._

----------------

As soon as Darien got into his car and caught up with Nichole, he called Dan.

"So explain why you say Serena was at her old house."

"Well Serena and I can talk telepathically."

"And you haven't said anything?"  
"I would have…and probably should have, but I didn't because she was hardly talking to me. She called for me the day she was taken in tears. I asked what was wrong and she didn't answer. Then she told me that she couldn't talk to me and that she was find and sorry. I told Kevin about it and he thinks that maybe the lady can read minds or something."

"Yes, you should have told me even if she didn't have any information. But I also understand why you didn't."

"She seems to be pulling into an abandoned warehouse or something."

"Is there a parking lot that is near it?"  
"Yah. A McDonalds. I'll pull in there and watch her."

"Okay."

Darien handed the phone to Kevin and pulled into the parking lot that was located across the street and watched Nichole's car.

"She's getting out and going to the trunk." Kevin explained.

"Holy shit, that's Serena in the trunk." Darien said in amazement.

"Did he just say Serena?" Dan asked.

"Yah. She looks pretty beat up too." Kevin confirmed after putting the phone on speaker.

"I'll head over there now. How does she look?"

"She's got burses all over her arms, legs, and face. She's blindfolded and her hands are behind her back, probably tied or handcuffed or something." Kevin explained.

"She's thinner too." Darien added. "She's carrying her into the warehouse now."

"Stay in the car. I'm almost there. DON'T go near the warehouse."

"But I have to protect Serena. I can't just sit here knowing that she's probably doing something to Serena." Darien said slamming his fist against the arm rest.

"No. You could jeopardize everything. You have to stay in the car." Dan said.

"Darien, please stay in the car. If we stay, we'll have a better chance of getting her back safely."

"I'm only about a minute away anyways. By the time you will get over there, I'll be there. Other police officers are on their way as well."

"Fine. But hurry. She just walked into the building."

"Okay, I can see your car. The warehouse across the street?"  
"Yah."

"I'll go in and check it out." He said hanging up his phone and put it on silent.

He pulled out his gun and started sneaking into the building. He heard a series of yelps and what sounded like flesh connecting with flesh. He peeked around the corner and saw the same female that was at the house with a very beat up Serena.

"POLICE, FREEZE!" He said turning the corner and aiming his gun at Nichole. "Step away from her now." He said walking closer to the two females. He noticed Nichole still had a hold on Serena's arm. "Ma'am, please let her go and step away from her."

"What if I don't? You gonna shoot me? I'll just pull her in the way of the bullet." She smirked. Before she knew it a foot swept under her feet and she was on the ground.

Serena had briefly loss consciousness and when she regained it, she heard Nichole talking and decided that she had to do something. She kicked her foot behind Nichole's knees which caused Nichole to drop her hold and fall to the ground. She started to crawl away while Detective Bruter walking over to Nichole, but she quickly loss consciousness again.

While the detective was walking over towards Nichole, she started to make a move towards Serena again. Seeing this, Detective Bruter pointed his gun and aimed. He shot Nichole in the leg, preventing her from moving any further.

----------------

"What was that?" Darien asked fear obvious in his voice.

"Sounded like a gunshot." Kevin said.

"God I hope Serena's okay." Darien said, rushing across the street.

----------------

The detective read Nichole her rights as the other officers rushed into the building. He handed Nichole to an officer and grabbed Serena and took her outside to an awaiting ambulance.

Darien saw the cops come out with a limping lady they recognized from earlier. He then saw Detective Bruter carrying Serena out to an ambulance.

"Is she okay?" Darien asked.

"She's just unconscious. She woke up and took out Nichole. But I want her to go to the hospital though. She's got a lot of bruises and I want her to be checked out by doctors."

"I'll meet you there." Darien said as he ran back to his car with Kevin right behind him.


	35. How Is She?

Chapter Thirty-Five

How Is She?

----------------

"Where is Serena Tsukino's room?" Darien asked the lady at the main desk.

"Let me look her up." The nurse typed something into the computer and it beeped. "Her doctor will be out in a minute to talk to you."

"Okay, but how is she?"

"Dr. Top will tell you everything."

Darien sighed. "Okay, thank you."

They walked away and sat in the waiting area to wait for Dr. Top.

"I just hope she's okay." Darien said.

"She's fine. I know she'll be fine."

"Hello Darien." Came a voice from in front of them.

"Hello Dr. Top. This is my friend, Kevin."

"Hello Kevin. How are you two?"  
"Fine." Kevin said.

"Okay. So what's going on with Serena? The lady at the main desk wouldn't say anything." Darien asked.

"She is in surgery right now. She seemed to have some internal bleeding and we needed to close the wounds up. She should be fine and we expect a full recovery from her. If you want to, I can take you up to the surgical waiting room and Dr. Mizuno, her surgeon, will update you with any information."

"Dr. Mizuno. Isn't that Amy's mom?" Kevin asked.

"Yah, Rose." Darien said.

"You've met her?"  
"No. Our friend is Amy Mizuno, and she's close friends with Serena. Her mom is Rose Mizuno." Darien explained.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll take you up to the waiting room then."  
"Thanks."

----------------

"Darien, Kevin. How are you boys?"

"Good." Kevin replied.

"Fine. How about you?"  
"Good."

"How about Serena?" Darien asked.

"She's fine. She's out of surgery now and she's in the recovery room. Everything went fine, and we still expect a full recovery though. It was a very minor surgery, so she won't be here too long."

"Thank you so much Rose." Darien said.

"No problem. I was surprised myself when I was paged to the ER and she was the one I was needed for. Have you called the girls yet?"

"No, they're on dates right now, and we figured we'd wait at least until Serena was out of surgery before we called them."

"Good idea. They'll all be screaming like maniacs." Rose laughed.

"Yah. So can we go and see Serena now?" Darien asked.  
"Of course. This way." She said leading the two men to where Serena was laying.

When they walked into the room where Serena was laying, they saw a very thin version of the blonde they saw just three months ago. She was surrounded by tubes, nurses, and machines of all sorts.

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" Darien asked.

"Well the medication should ware off here in the next hour or so. Then it's just up to her to wake up on her own, but we don't know when that'll be. It could be two hours, it could be two days. We're not completely sure."

"How long will she have to be on the ventilator?" Darien asked.

"We'll take it out after she wakes up."

"How long will she have to be in the hospital?"

"She'll probably be in the recovery room until tomorrow then discharged Saturday morning, Friday evening. It depends on her recovery rate."

"Thanks so much. You don't know how much I appreciate all of this." Darien said.

"Anytime." She nodded. "If you need anything, just have a nurse page me." She said as she walked out.

Darien pulled two chairs from a far corner of the room and put them by Serena's bed.

"Serena, I'm sorry that you had to go through this. I should've been there to protect you." He whispered.

"Darien, she'll be fine. You'll see."

"I just need her to wake up before I can have any hope. That's how it was with my parents. The doctors said that they would recover, but they didn't. They ended up dieing. I just don't want that to happen to Serena."  
"I understand."

"I should call the others." Darien said picking up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Josh, you still with Mina?"  
"Yah. Why?"  
"Bring her to the hospital."  
"Why? Is everything okay?"  
"Yah. We found Serena. She's here at the hospital."  
"She okay?"  
"The doctors say she will be. Amy's mom was her surgeon."

"I'll bring her there. We'll be there in a few."

"Okay, bye." He said hanging up the phone. He called Zac and Stephen telling them the same thing.

Each group walked in seeing a thin, pale blonde lying on a bed. Grasping her hand was an equally pale male.

"What's wrong with Darien?" Mina whispered to Kevin.

"He's just worried about Serena. His parents were in a somewhat similar situation before they died. They both had surgery, but their surgery was major. Serena had very minor surgery. He'll be fine as soon as she wakes up." He explained.

"Oh, okay."

"How is she?" Amy asked.

"I guess the medication wore off after I called you guys. Now she just has to wake up on her own." Darien explained, never taking his eyes off Serena.

"She'll wake up, don't worry." Amy said placing a hand on his shoulder.

He just nodded. "Have any of you guys called Yella? I kind of forgot."  
"I'll call her." Lita said heading for the hallway.

"I'm hungry." Mina said.

"Yah, I'm getting there myself. I never ate breakfast this morning." Darien admitted.

"Then why don't we go to the cafeteria and get some food then?" Kevin suggested.

"I guess." Darien sighed. "I could eat."

"She'll be here in a little bit." Lita said returning to the room.

"We're going to go get some food." Zac filled her in.

"Okay, I'm hungry." She laughed.

----------------

"Guys, they took Serena off the ventilator. She's breathing on her own!" Yella told the others as they came back up.

"Really?" Stephen asked.

"That's great!" Mina said.

"So she woke up?" Darien asked.

"No. They were slowly turning down the amount of oxygen going into her and seeing if her breathing decreased. When they fully turned off the vent, she was still breathing. They determined it might be less stressful that when she wakes up, she doesn't have a tube in her mouth."  
"Good idea. I know I'd be freaking if I woke up with a tube in my mouth and I couldn't talk." Mina said.

"One step closer to recovery." Darien sighed in relief.

----------------

"Wh-where are I? What's going on?" Serena started to panic, not being able to remember what had happened after she kicked Nichole down.

"Miss Tsukino, please calm down. You're at County General hospital. If you give me a minute, I'll page your surgeon. She can inform you of all the details." A nurse informed.

"O-Okay. Thanks."

The nurse paged Mrs. Mizuno and she was there in less then a minute.  
"Serena. How are you feeling?" Rose asked.

"Fine I guess, but what happened?"  
"Well you were brought to the ER yesterday. I was paged down there because you had some minor internal bleeding, so you had to go into surgery."  
"Oh. Has anyone called Darien, or the girls or anyone?"

"Yes. They were all here yesterday, but they left late, so I'm not sure when they'll be here today. You can pretty much guarantee that they'll be back today. They've all missed you horribly. I must say it was pretty quite around the house too." She winked.

"I bet. And thanks."

"No problem."

----------------

"DARIEN!" Serena shouted as he ran over to hug her.

He wrapped her in a tight embrace as she returned the affection and started to sob into his chest.

"It's okay now. You're alright." He said into her hair.

"I know, but it's just been so long since I've been able to hold you. I've missed you so much." She continued to sob in his chest.

"I know, I know. I've missed you too."  
After she calmed down a bit, she loosened her hold on Darien so she could look at him. "When will the others be coming?"

"They should be here soon. They went to go get the girls."

"Okay." There was a knock at the door. "Speak of the devil." She laughed.

The door flew open when they heard her voice and they all rushed over to her again. Darien backed up a little to let the others have their hugs.

Serena's crying didn't subside for long. "Oh Mina, Lita, Amy, Josh, Zac, Stephen, Kevin, Yella, Raye. I've missed all of you so much!" She said into the group. "Wait a minute, where's Raye?"

"She's in California." Kevin answered.

"Oh."

After another minute of hugging, the group heard someone clear their throat in the door.

Detective Bruter walked in with Dr. Mizuno behind him.

"Good morning Dan, Rose." Darien greeted.

"How are all of you this morning?" Dan asked.

"Perfect now that Serena's back with us." Darien said replacing himself next to Serena.

"That's good. Now why don't you kids go down and get some breakfast." Dr. Mizuno suggested.

"I am hungry." Amy said.

"I never ate breakfast either." Mina said.

"Yah, let's go get some food." Stephen said leading the pack out of the room.

'_He probably wants a statement.'_

'_Want me to stay?'_

'_Please.'_

'_I'll ask.'_

'_Thanks.'_

He nodded. "Do you mind if I stay?"

"It's fine with me. Do you see a problem with it?" Dan asked Dr. Mizuno who shook her head no. "Then as long as Serena doesn't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." Serena said. She moved from her halfway laying down position to a full sitting one. She then motioned for Darien to sit where her feet once lay. Detective Bruter and Dr. Mizuno then took a seat in chairs next to her bed.

"I'm assuming you can guess why I'm here?" Detective Bruter started.

"You need a statement?" Serena mumbled.


	36. Together Again

Chapter Thirty-Six

Together Again

----------------

"Yah. At least the basics right now. That way we can hold Nichole longer before trial." She nodded. "I will need the whole thing before court."  
"Well I can just tell it all now. Well what was it, September fourth; I was on the phone with my aunt when I felt a prick in my arm. I suddenly couldn't move and was then blindfolded. A lady carried me to a van, and the van took off. When I was able to move and talk, I started to ask what was going on. The lady told me to be quiet or they'd go back and get Darien and kill him while I watched." She said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Darien wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she continued. "Then we went to a house and a male led me to some room while the lady got some stuff. He then tried to rape me. That's when he told me that he and his wife could read minds. Before he could, his wife, the same lady, came in and started screaming at him. That's when I found out her name, Nichole. She never told me it. I heard a loud smack and then we left. I think she did something to her husband. We then went to the van and she said that she'd be right back. She left, but before I could get away, or even attempt, she was back. We drove for hours, so I thought we had left the state. She handcuffed me and locked me in a basement. She rarely fed me, and she beat me everyday a countless number of times. Then she started doing it all night on the weekends. I was getting really weak and tired. That's when I decided to try and save my strength to try to get away one day. Then yesterday, Nichole said she was going to visit her son and would be back later. That's when I decided to make a move. I lifted the blindfold and saw the basement of my old house." She paused. _'How do I explain this?'_

'_I already told him about us being able to do this.'_

'_Oh, okay.' _"Then I just told Darien. The lady heard me or whatever and then came back and beat me. I don't remember anything after that being that I passed out. I woke up when she was telling you something is some weird place. I kicked her and tried to crawl away, but then I passed out again. Then I just woke up here."

"What do you mean you told Darien?" Dr. Mizuno asked.

"We can talk telepathically." Serena answered.

"Okay."

"Thanks, I'm going to go file this. I'll inform you of any updates." Detective Bruter said getting up.

"Thanks so much Detective Bruter." Serena said.

"I'll tell you what I told the others. Call me Dan." He said.

"Okay, thanks, Dan." She smiled. "Oh, but before you go, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What happened with Jarrett?" Serena asked. "I mean about the…incident."  
"Oh, right. Well we determined that when you returned, we'd have more of a chance to put him away longer. So we just tried him for kidnapping Darien."

"What about trying to kill both of us."

"We didn't have your statement on file so we couldn't use it."

"Can I press charges now?"  
"Yes. We still have your statement on file of the kidnapping on file, so you won't have to give it again. As for the attempted murder, I'll have to get that again from you."

"Well I was walking to school when he stopped me. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said I had fallen in love with someone else. I was looking at him when he lead me to a valley and then out of nowhere started to stab me."  
"I was walking and my chest started hurting, I'm thinking that Serena and I have some physiclogical bond, so I followed where it lead me and saw her laying on the ground soaked in blood. That's when I ran to her and felt something in my lower back."

"Okay. That'll do." Dan paused for a minute. "Oh, Serena. Did Nichole ever mention anything to you about your parents?"

"My parents? No. Why?"

"Well she sent your phone a text message saying" He paused and flipped through his notebook. "'I've got her. She ruined my family, so I ruined hers. I didn't get the pleasure of killing her brother, but we can't all have what we want. Now it's her turn to suffer.'" He quoted.

"S-She's the one?" Serena whispered.

"It's okay, Serena." Darien said pulling her into a hug.

"Is that enough of a case against her? Can she go to jail for that?"

"I'll have to ask the district attornery, but I'm pretty sure it'll hold up in court."

"Then I want to press charges on that too."

"Well that's all I needed to ask. Thank you guys."

"Thank you so much Dan." Serena said.

"Anytime." He said. "I'll be seeing you later." He waved.

"Bye." The three voices said. Darien got up so Serena could lie back down.

"Now, Serena. We've decided that you can be moved to a private room now. You're recovering fantastically." Rose said.

"That's so much for everything, Rose."

"You don't need to thank me. Now let's get going."

She grabbed the IV bag that was connected to Serena's arm and rolled her out of the recover room.

----------------

"Where's Serena?" Mina asked walking into her old room.

"Miss Tsukino?" They nodded. "She was moved downstairs."  
"Thanks. We can go find my mom. She can tell us what room she's in." Amy said.

"She's in room 915." Rose peaked her head in the room. "I'm off soon if any of you want rides, but my car is only so big. Let me know."

"Okay, thanks." Lita said.

"Darien's car is here, so we'll be good." Kevin said.

"See you later." She said leaving.

"Bye." The others said.

----------------

"So that's why you called me that day and then said you were fine." Darien said.

"Yah, I'm sorry. I didn't want them to do anything to you. He said he'd kill you, and I couldn't bare it if they ever did anything to hurt you." She said.

"It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for." He said wrapping her in a hug.

"Hey, we interrupting something?" Mina asked with a laugh.  
"No, I was hoping you'd find me." Serena greeted.

"You seem extra happy now. What's up?" Lita asked.

"Well, while Rose was bringing me down here, she said since my recovery is going so well, I can go home sooner."

"That's great!" Stephen said.

"Yah, I can't wait to get out of this hospital bed. It's really gloomy in here." She said.

"Yah." Amy agreed.

"So do you now what you're going to do about school? I mean you're behind by a few months." Zac pointed out.

"Oh yah, school. Honestly, I haven't thought about it." Serena said.

"I'll call the school and set up an appointment with the principal for when school goes back in." Yella said.

"Okay. That'll work." Serena said.

"I hope I don't have to go to summer school." Serena sighed.

"I'm sure we can find a way to make it so you don't have to." Yella reassured.

"Yah, we all have out strong subjects." Amy grinned.

"And we can give you extra help in study hall." Josh said.

"We're all here to help you." Darien said.

"Thanks." Serena smiled.

"Anytime." Zac said.

"My mom is off now. If you want rides, we have to get going." Amy said.

"K, bye Serena." Lita gave her a hug.

"See you tomorrow." Mina said, giving Serena a hug as well.

"Bye." Amy said.

"Bye." Serena, Yella, and the guys said.

Serena laid her head back and sighed.

"What's wrong Serena?" Yella asked.

"I just want to get out of here."

"And we want you home." Yella said.

"You'll be out before you know it." Darien said.

"Yah." Zac agreed.

"I'm just glad to be back." Serena said.

"And we're glad to have you back." Darien said walking over to her again.

"Yah. HEY, WAIT A MINUTE. Yesterday was Christmas right?" Serena realized.

"Yah, why?" Yella responded.

"I need to go Christmas shopping. What do all of you want? She asked surprising everyone.

"Having you back is our Christmas present." Darien said.

"Oh well you have until I leave the hospital to tell me what you want. I want a list with ten names and what each wants for Christmas or I'll just have to pick it out myself." She demanded.

Kevin took an army salute. "Ma'am yes ma'am."

"Good. Now at ease soldier. Serena giggled. "And I want to know what you want for your birthday." She said looking at Darien.

"I'm not going to win the 'you don't need to get me anything' argument, am I?" Darien sighed.

"No. So don't even try."

"Fine, I'll have to think about it."

"Okay. Did anyone call Raye yet?" Serena asked.

"I knew I forgot to do something." Kevin said.

"I wanna do it. I'll surprise her." Serena said. "Can I use your cell Darien?"

"Sure." He said handing her his phone.

"Hey Darien. What's up?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask him." Serena giggled.

"SERENA, is that you?"

"Ya-"

"OH MY GOSH, are you okay? I've missed you so much. Where are you?-"

"Whoa, whoa. Raye, calm down. Yes I'm fine. I've missed you too. And I'm at the hospital where Amy's mom works."

"When did you get there?"

"Yesterday."

"That's so great. I'm coming home tomorrow and I'll come visit."

"I can't wait. See you then."

"Bye."  
"Bye." Serena said before hanging up the phone and handing it to Darien. "She wasn't happy at all." She said sarcastically.

"No, we couldn't hear her shouting over the phone." Josh said rolling his eyes.

"That's my Raye. Kevin snickered.

"She's coming home tomorrow."  
The guys filled Serena in on all that happened when she was gone. Serena soon fell asleep.

"What do you think Serena?" Josh asked looking over at the sleeping blonde.

"Maybe we should go." Stephen whispered.

"Good idea." Zac said.

"I'm going to get going too. I'll see you guys later." Yella said walking out the door.

"Bye." They waved.

"Yah, lets get going." Darien said. "Sweet dreams my sweet." He whispered as he bent over and kissed her forehead.


	37. A Warm Coat

Chapter Thirty-seven

A Warm Coat

----------------

"RAYE!!" Serena yelled.

"SERENA!!" Raye yelled as she ran over and wrapped her best friend in a hug.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too."

"So how have you been?"  
"Terrible."

"Why?"

"Because my best friend wasn't here with me."

"Well I'm here now, so you and Kevin still together?"

"Of course." She said as a huge grin appeared on her face.

"I haven't been able to talk to anyone alone yet. The only time I was with anyone one on one was when Dan took my statement. Darien was in the room with me. The guys were filling me in on everything yesterday, but I kinda fell asleep."

"Nice one gi-"

"RAYE!" Came screams from the door.

"Hello to you too." She laughed.

"How was Cali?" Mina asked.

"Warm compared to here." Raye laughed.

"I bet. This Michigan weather is nuts!" Lita said.

"At least you guys weren't locked in a basement." Serena said.

"True. You're lucky you didn't get hypothermia." Amy said.

"Yah. It was quite cold down there." She said. "I thought that house would be warmer than it was."

"What do you mean?" Min asked.

"Oh. I was at my old house. Do you guys want to know the story?" She asked.

"Only if you want to tell." Raye said.

"Sure. Basically she blindfolded and cuffed me. She took me to my old house and locked me in the basement. She beat me everyday." She explained.

"How did you get out?" Amy asked.

"Well funny story about that…Darien and I can talk telepathically."

"Really?!" Mina shouted.

"That's so cool!" Lita joined in shouting.

"But why didn't you tell him sooner?" Amy asked.

"Well Nichole, the lady who took me, could read minds, so I couldn't. But she left to visit her son or something, so I waited a little bit then moved the blindfold. I saw my house and told Darien. She heard and came back and I passed out. I woke up in some weird place and heard her talking. I saw Dan with is guy aimed at Nichole and shook my head no. Then I whipped my leg into hers and she fell. Then I passed out again and woke up here." She explained. "So enough about me. What's been going on in the last three months?"

"Well…"

----------------

"Oh, sure. Stay awake during their explanation." Darien said sarcastically

"You know it muffin." She grinned. "How are you guys today?"

"Good."

"Fine."  
"Great."  
"Tired."

"Perfect."

"Good. So what brings you guys here?" Serena asked.

"You." Darien answered.

"Oh, stupid question." She laughed. "I wish I could go home now." She sighed.

"You might get your wish." Said a voice from the door. "Well almost."

"Hi, Rose. What do you mean?"

"You are going to be released this afternoon."

"That's great." She yelled.

"In that case we'll be eating at home." Amy said.

"No more hospital food!" Stephen yelled as the group began to laugh.

"Yup." Serena said.

"Will Yella be coming today?" Rose asked.

"Not sure." Serena replied.

"If not, I can drive her home." Darien said.

"Okay. That'll be fine."

"I'm gonna go call her now then." Darien said.

"K."

"So do you know what time she'll be able to go home?" Amy asked.

"About two hours."

"YAY! Only two more hours of this place!" Serena cheered. "No offence, Rose."

"None taken. I can understand. It can be very depressing in here."

"Hey, I'm hungry." Raye said.

"Me too." Mina agreed.

"Why don't you guys go home and get some food." Serena suggested. "I'll only be here another two hours."

"You sure?" Raye asked.

"Yah, go ahead." She replied.

"I'll just stay with her until she can leave. Darien said coming back into the room. "Yella is fine with it. She is cleaning and wouldn't be able to make it for another hour or so anyways."

"So you guys can go ahead." Serena said.

"Okay. We'll meet up with you later." Zac said.

"Bye." Darien and Serena waved.

"Bye." The others walked out.

"Darien, I missed you so much." She said.

"You don't even know who much I've missed you." He said walking over and squeezing her in a hug.

"I love you so much." She looked up at him.

"And I love you." He said closing the space between them. "So what do you want to do when we get out of here?"

"Can we go for a walk in the park?"

"It's cold though. Do you have any winter clothes?"

"Oh, I don't think so."

"We can go to my house. I've got an extra winter coat. It might be big."

"But it'll be fine."

"So a walk it is."

----------------

"Your coat is so warm!" Serena said as she shoved her freezing hands deep into the pockets "Hey, what's this?" She said pulling out a small box.

_Shit. _"Oh, uh, I guess I forgot that was in there. I'll just take that." He said grabbing the box from her.

"But what is it?"

"A present."

"For…?"

"You."

"You already got me something?"

"Yah. I've had your Christmas present planned for a while now."

"So what do you want?"  
"Your love."

"But you already know I love you and always will

"I know."

"So what do you want then?"  
"For you to marry me."

Serena stopped dead in her tracks. "W-what?"

He turned back to face her. He lifted her chin up so their eyes met. "Serena will you marry me?" Darien asked.

She lunged into his arms. "Of course." She said giving him a kiss. "I love you so much."

"And I love you." He said as he grabbed the box he had taken from her and opened it.

She gasped. "It's beautiful."

"Matches you perfectly." He said as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you so much." She said swinging her arms around his neck.

"And I love you." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

She closed the space between them and they shared a passionate kiss.

When they finished their kiss, they decided to take a break from their walk and sit on a bench.

Serena rested her head on Darien's chest.

"Do you want to go to the Crown and get some hot chocolate?"

"Yah, we can visit Andrew while we're there too."

"Let's go." 

----------------

"They're on their way." Kevin said.

"Is everything ready?" Zac asked.

"Yah." Lita answered.

"Okay. Now we wait." Zac said.

----------------

"I can't wait to get out of this cold weather and drink the warm hot chocolate." Serena said as they walked into the Crown.

"WELCOME BACK SERENA!"

"What?" Serena said looking shocked.

"Welcome back, my sweet." Darien said from behind her.

"It's just a little welcome back party." Andrew said walking up to give Serena a hug.

"Thank you guys so much! This is awesome." She said with glee.

"So what do you guys want?" Andrew asked.

"Two hot chocolates." Serena said. "Do you want one Darien?"

"And another for me." He laughed.

"What else do I want? My first day of no hospital food." She thought. "One hot fudge sundae please Andrew."

"Sure. Be right back." He said.

"You guys are awesome." She said again.

"We know." Raye said with a grin

"But how did you know I would come here?" She asked taking an empty seat.

"Why do you think I asked if you wanted to come and get hot chocolate?" Darien asked taking a seat next to her.

"Oh, good point." She laughed.

"So Serena, what's with the extra big grin today?" Raye asked.

'_Should I tell them?'_

'_When ever you want.'_

"Serena, hello. Anyone in there?" Raye waved a hand in front of Serena's face.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"So what's the grin for?" Lita asked the question again.

She simply held out her hand and showed them the ring.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful." Mina said.

"Is it…?" Lita asked.

"Yah." Both Darien and Serena said.

"Congratulations." Yella said giving Serena a hug then giving one to Darien.

"When?" Amy asked.

"While we were walking in the park, I found the box in the pocked of his coat."

"That's nice." Raye said.

"I'm so happy for you." Mina said.

"Here are your drinks guys." Andrew said placing the tray in front of the two. "Oh, Serena, your ring is beautiful."  
"Thank you. I love it so much almost as much as I love you." She said looking at Darien. "So how have you been Andrew?"

"Okay." He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Rita and I broke up. The whole long distance thing wasn't working for us. So we had a mutual brake-up."

"I'm sorry, but at least it was mutual."

"Yah."


	38. Celebration

Chapter Thirty-eight

Celebration

----------------

"This place is so beautiful in the winter. All the snow looks so pretty on the trees." Serena said looking off the balcony at Darien's.

"Yah. It truly is beautiful here in the winter." Darien said wrapping his arms around Serena's waist. "You don't know how happy I am to have you back again."

"I can only imagine." She laughed. "So when do you go back to school?"  
"Tomorrow."

"Maybe I should come and go to my classes." Serena suggested.

"If you want to. Did Yella make an appointment yet?"

"Yah, it's for Wednesday."

"So the day after tomorrow."

"Yah."

"So do you want to go tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I mean it would be weird. I missed so much school before I was taken because of Jarrett and Conner. I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you stay at Yella's and get the rest of your stuff situated. Then you can just come on Wednesday and go to the principals office and then to your classes." He suggested.

"That's a good idea."

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I still need to get your birthday and Christmas gift. And the gifts for everyone else."

"I can drive you to different stores." He offered.

"Okay, then you can tell me what kind of things the guys like. They never gave me that list."

"That was only because they really didn't want you to get them anything"

"Oh well. They'll learn fast that when I want to do something, I'll do it. Just ask the girls." She laughed turning around in his arms.

"Yah, I've figured that out too." He laughed.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good."

"Good." She laughed again.

"You're laugh is so cute."

"Just like you." She said quickly giving him a kiss.

"That was completely spontaneous." He said after they finally broke the kiss.

"Like I said, when I want to do something, I do it."

"Well I'm glad you did it."

"Now let's get going. The more time I have the better."

"Wait, I want to give you something first."

"What is it?"

"Your birthday present." He said grabbing a box out of his coat pocket.

"I haven't even gotten you anything yet. Can't you wait?"

"No." He said holding the box in his palm. "Open it."

"Fine." She sighed then giggled. She opened the box and saw the necklace and gasped.

"Do you like it?"

"I-I…I-It's…." She paused.

"I'll take that as a yes?"  
She nodded her head. Darien took the necklace from the box and showed Serena the opposite side.

"It's so beautiful." She said.

"Do you want me to put it on?"

"No, it wouldn't look right on you."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"But, yes, thank you so much."

"Anytime." He said as he clasped the backing. "There."

"Thank you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No, thank you." He said closing the space between them.

"I can tell this is going to be a good year."  
"How can you tell?"

"I have all my best friends by my side, and I have you by my side too. What's not good about that?"

"True. This is going to be a very good year." He said.

"So let's get going." She said pulling him to the balcony door.

"Okay."

----------------

"I'll be in in a minute." Darien said picking up his ringing phone.

"Okay."

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Darien."

"Hey Andrew, what's up?"

"Not much. The guys are here at the crown celebrating and they forgot their phones. The girls too."

"Celebrating?"

"They said to tell you they all said yes. Whatever that means."

"Oh. That's awesome."  
"What does that mean?"

"They proposed, and apparently all the girls said yes."

"Oh. That's great. Anyways they were wondering if I could call you and Serena and get you guys to come over here."

"Sure. Serena is just Christmas shopping, and I'm driving her around. So I'll let her know and we'll head over there in a few."

"Okay. I'll let them know."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Yup. Bye."  
"Bye." He said hanging up the phone. _That's great._

He walked in and quickly found Serena.

"I'm hungry." She said.

"Who else do you have left to shop for?"

"After I buy this, no one."

"That was quick."

"Well I'm usually pretty good at picking out gifts for my friends."

"Well then why don't you buy that and we can go get some lunch at the Crown."

"I don't know. Last time you suggested we get something at the Crown, there was a surprise party waiting there for me." She laughed.

"Well there's another surprise waiting there too."

"What is it this time?"

"I can't tell you, but I can tell you it's a celebration party."

"Celebration?"

"Yah. So if you want to figure it out, then let's get going."  
"Okay."

----------------

"So what are the big smiles for?" Serena asked walking to the table where her nine closest friends were sitting.

"Well…" Raye started.

They were too happy to say anything so they did what Serena had done just days ago. They held out their hands, each hand containing a different yet beautiful ring.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Serena screeched.

"Whoa, whoa, it's awesome and all, but it won't be worth it if we can't hear." Raye laughed.

"Sorry. It's just so exciting." She said.

"Yah. Congratulations to everyone." Darien said from behind her.

"I have presents for all of you." Serena said.

"What, why?"

"Christmas just passed. That's why."

"Whatever. It's a lost battle." Mina sighed.  
"Glad you know it." Serena grinned. "So when we're done here, we can go back to my house and you guys can open the gifts."

"Fine." Amy sighed.

"Is it bad when all of us get engaged before Yella?" Serena laughed.

"Well it just depends on when you meet your special someone." Zac said.

"What are you guys talking about over here?" Andrew asked.

"My aunt. We're all engaged and she doesn't have a boyfriend." Serena answered.

"Really. That's surprising."

"Does Andrew like Yella?" Serena asked in a taunting voice.

"I've got to go." He said walking to another table where a group of teenagers were sitting.

"I knew it. He does like her. I wonder if she likes him." Serena wondered.

"Serena, why don't you let them figure out their feelings?" Darien said.

"But playing matchmaker is just so much fun." Serena laughed.

"Yah, it's our job." Raye said.

"Yah, I mean if it weren't for us, you two might not be going out right now." Mina said matter-o-factly.

"True, but still." Darien said.

"No buts. I want to do it. Do you remember what I said earlier?" Serena asked.

"True."

"So I'm going to go invite Andrew. Be right back." Serena got up before any protests could be made.

"Hey Andrew." Serena said.

"Hey, what's up?"  
"Not much. The bunch of us were going to gather at my house so I could give them my Christmas gifts. I have one for you too. It'd be awesome if you could come with us to my house."

"Well I'm off in about 15 minutes so why not. I'm sure I could come over for a little bit."

"Great. Just come on over when you get off and we head over to my place."

"Okay. See you in a few."

She walked back over to the table. "He's off in 15 minutes. Then we can go to my place."

"Sounds good."

----------------

"Hello?"

"Hey Yella, it's Serena. We're all heading over there now. I have Christmas presents for everyone. Andrew is coming too." She informed.

"You love to do this to me. Don't you?"

"You know it! We'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Okay. I'll be here."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

----------------

"We're here." Serena yelled through the open door.

"Hey, come on in."

"I'm going to go get the presents out of Darien's car." Serena said.

"I'll help." Darien offered.

"Okay."

They retrieved the gifts and handed them out to the respective person.

After all were done opening their gifts, the group sat and talked about nonsense. Before they knew it, it was nine o'clock.

"We should get going. We do have school in the morning." Mina noted.

"Wow, nine already." Zac sighed.

"Yah, good idea. Let's get going." Darien said.

"Bye." The whole room rang.

Soon only Serena, Yella, and Andrew were left in the once crowded house.


	39. A Date

Chapter Thirty-nine

A Date?

----------------

"So what do you want to do Andrew?" Serena asked.

"Not sure." He answered.

"I could get some late dinner together." Yella suggested.

"Sure. You want any help?" He offered.

"Sure, thanks." He and Yella walked towards the kitchen when Serena pulled her aunt aside. "Oh, I'll be in there in a minute."

"Okay."

"What's up Serena?"

"Do you like him?"

"What?"  
"Do you like Andrew?"  
"That's the reason you invited him isn't it?"

"Never."

"I'm going to go help him now."  
"Fine. But if you do like him, you should ask him out."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay. I'm going to bed. I'm whipped. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, night."

"Night." She said to Yella. "NIGHT ANDREW." She yelled through the closed door.

"Night Serena." He yelled back to her.

She ran up the stairs and went to her room.

"So how are you?" Andrew asked.

"Fine. You?"

"Fine."  
"What do you want to eat?"

"What do you have?"

"We have stuff for burgers, sandwiches, hot dogs, grilled cheese."

"Grilled cheese sounds good."

"Then I'll make some." She said pulling out a pan from the cupboard.

"Where's the bread?"

"Over there." She said pointing to a counter while she got the pan on the oven and the butter and cheese out.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" Andrew asked while they ate.

"What, oh sure. I'd love to." She said, surprised by the sudden question. "I think if neither of us were going to say something tonight, Serena and the girls were going to play matchmaker."  
"I'm guessing that's part of the reason that I was invited tonight." Andrew laughed.

"It's all because of the girls that Serena and Darien are dating. They have fun playing matchmaker. It's kinda like their hobby." She laughed.

----------------

"Do you want to go out sometime?" Serena heard Andrew ask.

_Yes, I knew that's all they needed._ Serena silently cheered at the top of the steps.

"I think if neither of us was going to say something tonight, Serena and the girls were going to play matchmaker."

_Hey…well then again it is true._

"I'm guessing that's part of the reason that I was invited tonight."

_You got that right Andrew._

"It's all because of the girls that Serena and Darien are dating. They have fun playing matchmaker. It's kinda like their hobby."

"_Kinda like", more like is our hobby. _She laughed to herself as she left for her room.

----------------

"Coming." Serena yelled down the stairs towards the door. "I'll be there in a minute." She said trying to get to it after the doorbell went off again. The doorbell had been going off for a few minutes now, waking her from her afternoon nap. "Yah?" She asked yawning as she opened the door.

"Nice to see you too." Laughed the voice at the door.

"Oh, sorry Darien. I was napping."

"In that case I'm sorry."  
"Nah, its okay. I fell asleep almost immediately after Yella left…four hours ago. It's about time I got up."

"Where'd she go that she's been gone for four hours?" Darien asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Date. Want anything?"

"Sure, got any hot chocolate? And a date? With who?"

"Yah we do. Yes a date, and with Andrew." She said walking into the kitchen.

"I'll take one then. When did this happen?"

"Last night." She said before starting the microwave.

"So they hit it off I guess." He said when she came back out.

"No, they were ready to kill each other last night so they decided to go on a date."

"Oh, that makes perfect since."

"Yup." She laughed. "So how was back to school?"

"Boring. It'll be more exciting when you come back though. I'm hoping they don't change your classes."

"Yah, I don't want them to put me into classes for slower people. Maybe I can just do what everyone else is doing and then each week get some work that I missed."

"That could work."

…DING…

"Be right back." She said getting up and heading towards the kitchen again.

"So how do you think Andrew and Yella are getting along?"  
"They seemed to be hitting it off last night. I'm guessing pretty well." She said.

"He was really upset about the whole break-up. I don't care how much he says it was mutual, he was really torn up."

"I'm glad he's moving on though. He can't just live in the past." She said walking out with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Yah. I was trying to cheer him up. He was trying to cheer me up. It wasn't working out to well." He laughed.

"Why was he trying to cheer you up?"

"Why do you think?"  
"Oh, yah. I just try to block that out, so I forget sometimes." She laughed.

"I think we all just want to block that part of our lives out of our heads."

"Yah. After the trial, that will be possible too."

"Yah. It'll just be a thing in the past."

"You know it. So what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"  
"You obviously came over here for something."

"Nothing particular. Just to see you. I'm happy just doing this." He said pulling her closer to him.  
"This is my favorite pastime." She laughed.

"Mine too." He said placing the mug on the coffee table.

They just lay like that for a while, talking about nonsense until Yella came home.

"Hey. Took you long enough to come back." Serena joked.

"I made sure it took a long time just so I'd come home late. How are you Darien?"  
"I'm fine. How was your date?"

"Good. Andrew is really nice."

"Yah, he is." Serena agreed.

"So what have you two been doing?"  
"This." Darien answered.

"Sounds like fun. I'm going to go make dinner. Darien, will you be staying?"

"Nah, I should get going so I can get my homework done. First day back and we get loaded." He laughed.

"Okay. See you later then." She said walking towards the kitchen.

"Bye."

"You going now then?" Serena asked.

"Yah, do you want me to pick you and Yella up tomorrow morning?"  
"You driving?"

"No, but I can walk by here, it's on my way to school."

"Sure. That'd be fine."  
"Okay, I'll see you later, love."  
"Bye muffin." She said before they shared a goodbye kiss.

----------------

"So, do you guys have another date planned?" Serena asked as she set the table.

"No. We really hit it off though."

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yah, I really do."

"That's good. So what do you think I'm going to have to do about all the school I missed?"

"Not sure. We'll deal with it tomorrow when we talk with your principal."  
"Okay. Darien is going to stop by tomorrow morning on his way. I figured we could walk with him."

"That's fine." She said sitting down to eat.

----------------

"So Mr. O'Brian, what do you suggest?" Yella asked.

"You are completely against summer school."

"I only want to use that as a last resort." Serena said.

"You have friends that go here correct?"

"Yah. Nine really good ones. One is in my math class and five are in my study hall."

"Then why don't you try and do the work that the teachers are teaching right now. Then after school you can go to a different class and try to get some of the work done. As of right now, that's pretty much all we can do." He sighed.

"All of my friends have their strong subjects. I'm sure I can make it work." Serena said with confidence.

"Okay. I'm sure you can. If you have any difficulties, just let me know."

"Will do. Thank you so much." Serena said.

"So when should she return to school?" Yella asked.

"Tomorrow if she'd like. Or even if your stuff is here, today if you really want to." He said looking at Serena.

"What hour is it right now?"

"Second will be ending here in about five minutes."

"My backpack is still in my locker. If I can just get my locker combination, I'll go now."

"Okay. Go ahead. I'll let your teachers know the arrangements."

"Thank you again Mr. O'Brian."

"Anytime and welcome back Serena."

----------------

"Serena?" Darien asked as he walked into his math class.

"That's me." She said with a grin.

"What are you doing here?"

"Learning. I'm starting today. We're just going to do what I said yesterday. Everyday after school I'm going to go to a class and get some work or learn a lesson or something."

"Oh, okay."  
…RING…

"First class, here we come." She laughed.


	40. Nervous

Chapter Forty

Nervous

----------------

"As for the defendant, Nichole Smyser, on the count of kidnapping, how do you find?" The judge asked.

"We find the defendant guilty." Said the forelady.

"As for the count of assault, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"And as for the murder of Ilene and Ken Tsukino, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"As for the defendant, Jarrett Smyser, on the count of attempt rape, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."  
"As for the count of kidnapping, how do you find?"  
"We find the defendant guilty."

"As for two counts of attempted murder?"  
"We find the defendant guilty on both counts."

"And as for the defendant, Conner Smyser, on the sole count of kidnapping, how do you find?"  
"We find the defendant guilty."

"Again we want to thank the court for the patience on hearing this case and the unusual speedy situation." The judge said before slamming her gavel on the desk. "All are dismissed."

"Finally." Serena sighed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Darien.

"Nothing, I'm just glad the trials are all over."

"I think we all are. Why don't we go and celebrate?"

"Yah, let's go." She said getting up.

----------------

"I'm glad that the court was able to do this during our midwinter break."  
"Yah, I was surprised. I figured we'd either have to wait until summer, or miss a lot of school. But all we missed was today."

"Yah and school is out."

"Where's Andrew?"

"I don't know, not my day to watch him. You could always ask Yella though." Serena laughed.

"I could."

"He's been staying at our house a lot. Coming over everyday after work. On days he doesn't work, he comes over and they go on a date or something."

"Sounds like they're really hitting it off."

"Yah."

"Hey guys, sorry it took me so long." Andrew said as he walked over.

"It's okay." Both Serena and Darien said.

"I'm just nervous."

"Nervous…why?" Serena asked.

"Oh, well, uh. What do you think about me proposing to Yella?"

"That'd be awesome!" Darien said.

"I'm sure she'd be so happy." Serena said. "But don't think I'm going to be calling you Uncle Andrew."

"I wouldn't want you too. You're too much like a little sister."

"Besides, I don't even call my Yella Aunt Yella, just Yella." She laughed.

"That's what I'm nervous about."

"It'll be fine. When you're not at our house, all she does is talk about what she did with you, or something about you."

"I'm flattered." He laughed.

"So when are you planning on proposing?" Darien asked.

"Well, I was wondering if she was coming here with you guys today."

"Yah, she'll be here."

"Then I was planning on asking her to take a walk with me in the park or something."

"Romantic." Serena sighed.

"Or I could always do what Darien did." Andrew joked.

"Hey, I had it planned out. I just forgot that was the coat that the ring was in. Leave me alone."  
"But I still loved it. I found it quite amusing." Serena laughed.

"HEY!" Rang nine voices from the door.

"How'd it go?" Raye asked taking a seat.

"Guilty on all counts." Serena said proudly.

"That's so great!" Mina chimed.

"Yah, I'm glad it's finally all over."

"I think we all are." Zac said.

"This year is going so well. My friends are awesome, my fiancée is awesome, and I'm caught up on all the work from last year. All is good." Serena grinned.

"You can say that again." Mina said.

"This year is going so well.-"

"Ha-ha, very funny." Mina said cutting her off.

"Yes I am." Serena laughed.

----------------

"I'm glad that Serena and the girls love to play matchmaker." Andrew laughed.

"Me too. I really do love being with you." Yella said.  
"Then I just have one question for you."

"What would that be?"

"Will you marry me?" Andrew said pulling out a box with an elegant ring inside it.

"Oh, Andy, yes, yes, yes, yes." She said hugging him.

He pulled the ring from the box and placed it on her finger.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said closing the space between them.

----------------

"Like I said, a perfect year." Serena told Darien as they watched Andrew and Yella from a nearby bench.

"You got that right."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so that's the end. I realize that it's not the best ending. I'm planning on writing a sequal, but I'm going to write all of it before I upload any of it. Sorry if the ending sucked. Thanks for reading.

SailorMoonForever


	41. Don't Get Your Hopes Up Please Don't Sue

Don't get your hopes up...it's just a Disclaimer...so I'm not sued:

**_It's Here! Right here! Don't sue me! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon...as much as I'd love to...I own this story...that's IT! Not the characters that are from the show_**

There is a sequal. It's called Wedding? Check it out!

I am working on three more stories...and plan on three more! Feel free to check them out on my page! And my myspace is on there too!

Thanks again...it's been fun reading all your reviews!  
-SailorMoonForever


End file.
